


It's Complicated (Book Two)

by Gwensly



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Sexual Content, Some Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 88,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwensly/pseuds/Gwensly
Summary: The Black twins, Cameron and Jonathan, believe everything is starting to resolve itself.  Back to the magic and their lives.  Or, at least that's what they thought.  More secrets come to light and they have to deal with their long surpressed emotional problems.  Events after "Nothing's Impossible...Well Maybe"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the work of Chris Fedek.  
> Comments are welcome.

**Preface**  
  
She had taken one the guard’s cell phones. They were careless. She quickly dialed the number.

“I’m out, pick me up at 6th and Wilson. Bring me a change of clothes.” A response. “No, just the clothes and bring some cash. I have a few things to pick up.”

The Walgreens was more or less empty at this time of night. The young woman, dressed in dark jeans and a black tee shirt quickly purchased the pregnancy kit and asked to use the store’s facilities.

She waited. The pharmacy personnel heard the raised voice through the closed door.

“Oh shit…”  
  
  


“It’s complicated sir.” Charles was pacing the floor of his penthouse apartment in the Wall Street District of New York. Things had appeared to have straightened out. They had the diary. The twins held up their end of the bargain. And now all hell was breaking loose.

“What do you mean? How is it complicated?” His clerk was clearly uncomfortable being the one to deliver this news. Actually the whole afternoon was turning into a very painful event for him.

He put the report on the Mahogany desk and cleared his throat. “Well, as indicated, the Information and Research Division advises that there is a failsafe. If attempted without the proper equipment and or procedures the pages within will be destroyed - by an acid-type solution. There appears to be some kind of lock with obviously a key way, a key which we don’t have.” Charles stopped his pacing, returned to the desk and picked up the offending document. He read quickly. His mind started to click. They knew, damnit. The twins knew...they had to. Locks. He should have guessed.

The clerk was waiting to bring up the other issues. Charles looked up frowning. “Yes?”

“Well...two other matters of importance.” He was obviously unnerved.

“Out with it.” A few beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

“Charlotte…” At the mention of the name Charles was on edge. “She’s gone...escaped. No one saw it. She must have slipped out last night after bed check. Her cell was empty this morning.” He threw the report against the wall. “She took out two of our best, we don’t have any idea where she went.” Everything was quickly coming apart. He looked at his clerk, eyebrows raised. “Ah, there...well seems to be a problem with Mr. Black’s cure.”

That was it. Charles slammed his hands onto the desk screaming superlatives and visibly shaking. The clerk stepped back cowering slightly.

It took a few more minutes before Charles could get ahold of himself. All his planning had been for not. He had to prioritize the problems, deal with them one at time. The phone rang.

Picking it up, he listened, the red that had started at his neck slowly climbed up until his face was a deep crimson. He slammed the phone on the cradle so hard the hand piece shattered. “Well that’s just bloody perfect!”

How they had done it, he didn’t know and at this point didn’t care. Things had to be rectified. The twins had to be brought into the fold, or put under protection, before any more damage could be done. That was going to be difficult, if at all possible. “It’s only been two weeks. How is it possible that all the months of planning came down to this?” He was shaking his head. “Percy get the board together, I want the heads of each department here before eight.” Percy nodded accent and left with his ear to his phone making the arrangements.

Charles took out his cell and called the recorded number. When answered he took a deep breath and outlined the problems as he saw them. “And, I want the security detail on full alert around the Archive. No one leaves without one of the team shadowing them from this point on. Also, I need you to make sure the safeguards with regard to the copying of that diary are still in place. I want to know for absolute certainty that damn book was not copied!” He found himself slamming down the cell phone.

The Beau Smith replaced the phone with a frown. The Chairman was not having a good day and it wasn’t going to get any better. He may have to get more involved if things didn’t start to sort themselves out and soon. As the accountant for the Vale’s assets, he had to keep tabs on how much this endeavour of Charles was costing them as an organization. He pulled out his black notebook and jotted down a few thoughts.

Kay Daniels had been away for most of the last two weeks on a protection detail for some high mucky muck. Since that first night with Cameron she had a hard time concentrating on anything other than being with him again. It was a desire that had built substantially while she carried out routine duties in respect to her charge. She had a lot of down time just waiting for meetings to end or, for the needed security when on the move.

It was the early evening when she drove up and parked in front of the imposing old building. She let herself in with the key that Dina had given her when all the problems with Cameron had been paramount on everyone’s minds. Going up the old creaky stairs gave her a slight feeling of deja vu. It was quiet, the team must all be out somewhere. That actually worked, she had a surprise for her master of deception. A little illusion of her own. She found her way to his room, making sure she entered on the right. The left belonged to Jonathan.

It always surprised her, the care he had in keeping his possessions in precise order. All the clothing either folded neatly or hung scrupulously by type and colour. It belied the fanatical personality that was Cameron Black. The bed was crisply made and all his personal grooming items in their proper place.

Taking the small overnight bag and setting it on his bed, she opened the well worn case and removed the white twill gown and smoothed it out. Giddy with girlish delight she took a bath in lavender bath salts. It was Cameron’s favourite scent. Banishing all evidence of her FBI persona, she placed her suit pants and jacket in the overnight case. She secured her firearm in the lockbox and placed it in the bag, locking it and sliding it under the bed. She brushed her hair so it gleamed and looked at the small clock on the wall. Sighing she nervously took a seat at the window to watch for his return. She had never done this sort of thing before, in fact, she had never dreamed of presenting herself like this to any man. The smell of him was everywhere, she inhaled deeply, so sensitive to anything that reminded her of him and his infectious smile, creating the dimples that gave him an innocent look.

It was growing late, the moon rising just over the horizon when Cameron returned home after a day of meetings with some possible investors for mounting a new magical showcase. She was watching from his window as he stepped out the taxi, handed the driver the fare and waving off the change.

He was tired but happy. Kay was expected back tomorrow. He couldn’t wait to see her again. The one night they had spent together was forefront in his mind. Constantly returning to the memories of her smile, her scent and her toned body. It had kept him going while he waited and yearned for her. Never had he wanted a woman like he wanted Kay, the last two weeks had felt like two years.

He threw his keys in the bowl at the door and went up the creaky stairs. His senses prickled, it felt off, hearing slight noises coming from the hallway near his bedroom. On guard to any danger he slipped his shoes off and silently went to his door. Yes, it was definitely coming from his room. He nudged the door open.

His intake of breath was inaudible to all but himself. She was silhouetted against the window on the wall facing the street, the long sleek lines of her legs, the curve of her buttocks, enticing through the shearness of the gown enveloping her. His breath hitched in his throat, making it hard to swallow. His muscles were tense with need. He wanted her, it was all he could think of. Instinctively he held himself still and watched.

Slowly her robe fell away into a puddle around her feet. Her skin appeared translucent against the soft moonlight shining through the window. Her nipples were pink and erect, puckering from the slight breeze wafting through the open shades. He felt himself grow harder. He moved closer. She turned and took a step towards him. A small smile crossed her lips, parted and glistening. She had known he was there. She had been presenting herself to him. This was for him.

Moving, so close now, he could feel the heat coming from her body, the light fragrance of lavender assaulting his nose. Her fingertips lightly touched him. It burned through his shirt. Purposefully she grabbed his shirt and tore away the garment, buttons flying and seams pulling apart. For the briefest moment he thought of having to purchase a whole new wardrobe the way their encounters were progressing. Those thoughts quickly vanished as she let her nails trace down following the ruined shirt to the floor. She bent her head down when his chest was bare. Rubbing her face against the curling hair there, her teeth grazing his nipples, sending shockwaves through his body, ending in his groin. He was so hard he wasn’t sure he’d be able to wait. He wanted it and her so badly, it took a herculean effort on his part not to take her at that moment.

Continuing her exploration, his intense scrutiny was turning her on more as she tackled the belt. Fumbling and trying desperately not to hurry, was sending maddening pulses of excitement to his psyche. She was wet with the anticipation of the end, the consummation of their joining to come. Her mind had played this moment out over and over again until she was whimpering with unfulfilled need.

The jeans were being peeled from his legs - trying not to submit to his overpowering need to take her in conquest, he allowed her to kneel in front of him. Then he was free. She kissed him, carefully wrapping her fingers around him, taking his full length into the warmth of her waiting mouth. The sensations transmitted to his brain and he couldn’t help but start to move, thrusting into her, feeling her tongue roll around his shaft. Slowly, feeling her way to the tip and back again. Discovering all of him. The movements became more intense, he grabbed at her hair holding her, so he could thrust deeper, harder, more intensely. He got control of himself just before he completely gave into his desire for release. He slowed the pace, she withdrew moving so slightly. Smiling she slithered herself up his body, pressing herself to him. Her breasts rubbed his torso, he closed his eyes in euphoria. He felt her wetness. She started pushing him backwards towards the bed. His knees buckled as he came to the end of the mattress, then he was on his back. She crawled her away over him. She was hot, intense and smelled of sex. He felt her guide him into her. Taking her time. He watched her face as the overwhelming feeling of fullness, completeness crossed her face, she moved maddeningly slow. The pressure was unbearable, he needed more, he thrust upwards, no longer able to stop himself. Harder, faster and then he expertly flipped her so she was under him. Her hair falling over the pillow and creating a cushion to lay his head on. Now in control, he could fill her need, he was blinded by the urgency in his groin. Pleasure almost to the point of pain.

Not being able to hold back any longer, with her cries of harder coming to his ears, finding their way through the sound of his heated blood pounding in his ears. Thrusting faster, he could feel his release just out of reach. Then the glorious tightening deep within her folds, the straining to reach the peak. The explosion of release, then joy and relaxation.

His breath was coming in starts and stops. He swallowed hard and felt his heated skin cooled by her breath returning to a normal rhythm. He rolled on his side so he could see the flush on her skin. Sexual desire. It was wonderous. His Kay, dark and exotic, she was really his now. Opening her eyes she grinned, the glint of white from her teeth sucking in her lips, Cameron’s joy was complete. “Hello to you too.” Exhausted and sated, they fell asleep safely cocooned in each other’s arms.

The team was having an interesting conversation in the brightly lit kitchen. Glistening ice beamed the sun into the Archive, brightening the gloom of the old building. Cameron and Kay were enjoying the joy of their new found relationship, holding hands, stealing little kisses while sharing breakfast with each other.

Mike had just arrived as requested by the twins. Gunter, Jordan and Dina all sat around the kitchen breakfast nook enjoying some fresh baked French pastries. They were waiting for the last member to arrive.

“Still being professional I see.” Jonathan came stomping up the stairs carrying yet another parcel. Just returning from Tokyo with the hand forged samurai sword and some priceless jade artifacts. This had become the routine. They had been systematically returning to each point on Alistair’s map retrieving all the items that Charlotte and Jonathan had taken in the previous months. Sometimes Cameron or one of the others joined in the tasks, especially if it happened to be a point somewhere in the vicinity.

This lot, had been a point of contention, Jonathan was adamant to retrieve this acquisition. There was a lot of mythology surrounding this sword and the place it had been hidden was guarded by some strange people. He was positive it would be a lot easier if he returned alone, at least they knew who he was. The group had been concerned until yesterday when he had called assuring his team all was well and he would be home the next day. The items were to be returned to either the rightful owners, if Dina had managed to located them, or they would be donated to a Japanese museum for safekeeping. Until then they would be stored with the other acquisitions. For security reasons the twins were the only ones to know the precise location. They weren’t going to take any chances.

Both Cameron and Jonathan had stressed over what to do about the treasures. It was a given that neither of them wanted Corvus Vale to have access to any of it. Shortly after the fiasco the brothers had acknowledged the danger in regard to that institution.

Cameron was worried that there would be repercussions but after lengthy discussions had agreed with Jonathan that the team, including the two FBI agents had the right to know about the Vale. That had been one weird conversation. The group weren’t sure what to make of the whole affair. Of course, there were lots of questions and finally an agreement was reached to assist the twins with retrieval and disposition of the treasures. The way Jonathan’s mind worked, it had to be done systematically; it was like a computerized inventory with his memory the program to unlock the information.  
  
Kay’s concern focused on the medical procedure performed on Cameron. He had passed it off as ‘in the past’ but she wasn’t so sure, she had begun to notice some odd things. Occasionally he would start to tremble or would forget what he was saying. He absolutely refused to go to a doctor and for the moment that issue remained at a stalemate.

The topic of the day turned, as it often did, to what was going to happen now. Would there be a new show? Maybe a special? Everyone was excited to return to what they all loved. Cameron was outlining the possibilities that had presented themselves when he talked to the various investors yesterday. It looked good to him, it was time for a comeback.

The new show would play up the duality of the twins. It was a good premise and Jonathan could finally just be Jonathan. They were actually considering an electric chair illusion, that is until they noticed Dina’s expression of unmitigated shear horror. Her braids were violently shaking to and fro as she was mumbling “I can’t….I won’t, impossible.” Cameron quickly took her shaking hand, while Jonathan soothed her back.

“Don’t worry D….we won’t go there if you aren’t comfortable.” It was Cameron doing the reassuring but Jonathan was nodding in agreement. Mike grabbed her hand and squeezed, then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and stuffed a piece of croissant in her open mouth. She started to giggle.

Just as the last of the pastries were consumed, the uptight imposing figure of Charles appeared from the secret passage at the back of the library. Mike was the first to notice, drawing his sidearm and standing in front of the man. “On your knees...hands behind your back - now!” Jonathan stared and stepped forward, indicating that Mike stand down.

“What are you doing here.” There was no covering the malice and anger behind the words. His fists were clenched preparing to protect his family. Charles raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Cameron.

“Mr. Black….we must talk.” Cameron sighed. Placating all of them by smiling.

Taking on his nonchalance personality. “Sure, what’s up?” Charles’ eyebrows climbed towards his receding hairline.

“Mr. Black...Cameron, this is sensitive and private.” He indicated they should retire to the small alcove. Cameron shook his head.

“No….anything you have to say, you can say to all of us here.” With an indication of the tilt of his head, he indicated the others. This was unusual. This was not how these types of things were handled, he was shaking his head in the negative.

“I’m afraid you don’t understand….” Cameron stopped him in mid sentence.

“No….you don’t understand. My team...all of them know and understand everything that has happened. So, anything you have to say, you say to all of us. No more secrets.” Uncharacteristically, Cameron slammed his hands hard against the surface of the table, causing the plates to move.


	2. Chapter 2

 

His demeanour didn’t change but he was in turmoil, trying to decide how to deal with this development. He hadn’t seen this coming either. He must be losing his edge. “That does pose some interesting complications gentlemen.” He walked to and fro. Hands behind his back, his fedora dangling loosley between two fingers. Finally, obvious to the group that he made his decision, stopped and nodded. He took a seat at the far end of the nook.

“If that is the case, so be it. However, there are matters that must be dealt with post haste.” Jonathan was anything but happy. Cameron shrugged and put a calming arm around Kay. Gunter, his normal scowl firmly affixed on his face, stared at Charles with unadulterated venom. Jordan was reticent and cautious. Very unlike him. Mike was holding onto Dina.

Cameron cleared his throat. “Okay, make it fast. We’ve already decided that we don’t want any part of the Vale. I thank you for what you did for me and mine; however, we believe this organization of yours has way too much power. We don’t want to be in anyway involved with it. We’re happy as we are.” This he had suspected and was ready.

“That is truly unfortunate and unrealistic gentlemen. I suspect highly that you know more than you attest to knowing.” Both twins shared a glance.

“Our point exactly.” Indicating for him to go on.

“I don’t think; however, you realize how important you two are. In fact, you actually have no recourse but to join.” The twins started to laugh.

“And, how do you expect to make us join you?” Jonathan was laughing at the audacity of this guy. Charles took a cleansing breath and stood.

“Because, Cameron Jacob Black and Jonathan Abram Black you are the Vale.” He bowed to them both in acknowledgement.

If a cannon ball had been shot through the room at that moment it wouldn’t have compared to the stunned silence that permeated the space.

“Whhaaat…..the hell?” Both twins were sputtering. Charles let that little bombshell sink in.

Kay was the first to regain some kind of composure. “So...what exactly does that mean?” All eyes were on Charles.

“Exactly what it sounds like. Both twins are technically the Vale. Their great-grandfather Alistair created the Vale. By the rights and mandates of our organization they are the rightful heirs to all the Vale has been and is to this day. The original guidelines and directives were instituted by Alistair but, unfortunately, due to his megalomania the organization fell in disarray. When his son and grandson failed to take their places, to ensure the continuation of the organization, I was set in charge to watch over you two, that is, once we discovered that Sebastian had two sons.” Cameron was hyperventilating and Jonathan was having an emotional break. Dina went over and took his face in her hands and had him focus.

“Johnny...count to ten, take deep breaths, it will all be okay.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. She gently rubbed his temples until he got control again. She had been doing that for years, whenever things got too much for the older twin. He had control issues, he was depressive by nature. Sometimes it was so bad he would withdraw into himself for days. Nothing could penetrate the walls he put up for protection.

Mike wasn’t sure how he felt about this. The gesture had indeed calmed the man down but, the look they exchanged expressed more than just years of friendship. He knew they still cared for each other.

Taking Cameron in her arms and holding him close like a mother, Dina calmed that twin by stroking his hair over and over again, telling him to breathe with her, concentrate on taking it slow, regain control.

Treating him like a emotionally distraught child. Not stopping until they were breathing simultaneously. Both brothers sat a moment, regrouping and getting themselves into the correct frame of mind.

Surveying both she nodded in satisfaction and returned to sit next to Mike, grabbing his hand. Kay looked from the twins and then to Dina with new found respect. The woman was something else, always full of surprises.

When the boys were younger they had no role model as a parent. Sebastian was not a good father and left the youngsters mostly in the care of someone on staff of his magic show. The twins ended up being very dependent on each other, for comfort and for friendship. As they grew both developed very different problems. Cameron hid his true self from people behind wisecracks, jokes and a persona of always being happy, nothing could touch him. Jonathan on the other hand withdrew into himself, always suspicious and took nothing for granted, becoming cynical and depressed. But, they had each other.

Life continued that way until Dina Clark came into their lives. She filled a gap that had been missing for both of them. Over the years she’d worked and lived with them, she became a mother of sorts. They confided in her about the problems they had with their father. Always there with a ready ear to listen or support when required. She was the one who nursed them back to health when ill or injured. She made sure they had someone who cared and loved them, without judgement.

The discovery that they both had some sort of emotional retardation had come not as a shock to the woman but was surprised it wasn’t worse than it was. The boys didn’t realize that Dina had horrendous arguments with Sebastian over them. She tried to keep it from them, there had been no use in burdening the two young men with even more stress.

At one point she had threatened the elder Black with having him arrested for child abuse. Sebastian actually attacked her. She hid the bruises and black eye from the twins. But, that was the last straw and she had put her foot down with an ultimatum that he clean up his act or she would make damn sure he was put away for good. Being the producer and accountant she had learned a lot of the shady dealings Sebastian had been concealing. She secreted the evidence and kept it as insurance. Things had gotten a little better and she found ways to assist the boys with their stunted emotional growth.

When Sebastian had died in the botched electrical illusion it had relieved the pressure they had all been living under. However, the boys both fell into a period where they didn’t connect with anyone. That’s when she learned how to deal with the consequences of the outrageous parenting of Sebastian Black. Deprived of human contact from their only parent had been a detriment in their development. They needed to be touched in a loving manner, different but the same. It took a few weeks for them to return to some type of normalcy. The day they presented the offer of continuing the show and wanting her to stay gave her joy and this strange little family. It also reinforced her confidence in the use of touch to have them keep emotional control. It wasn’t conventional but it worked, that was all that had mattered.

She came out of her memories as the twins got up and went to the coffee machine where Jordan had been trying to be useful by making drinks for everyone. He felt out of place and out of his depth. Both twins picked up cups and returned to the living area. There were signs neither were taking things well. Cameron didn’t even put in his ungodly amount of sugar in his coffee. The scowl that Jonathan had adopted in his year and half in prison was firmly in place.

“Okay….okay….well - mmmm, wha.a..tt do..o we, I me..aan how?” Jonathan was stuttering. He hadn’t stuttered in years. Cameron looked sharply at his brother. Even after all he’d been through in the last two years, all of it had not been enough to have his stutter return. He carded his hand through his hair. Jonathan had always been the stronger of them, this wasn’t good. He sighed.

“Okay then, what does this entail?” Charles had watched everything with interest. He had not known the depth of the brothers’ troubled upbringing or the connection with the woman Dina. In his research he had discovered some but it was evident there was so much more. His misjudgement of the situation was much deeper than he had realized. The reactions of the brothers had caused him great concern. He looked at the others with a new found understanding of just how close these people were. The twins were lucky to have found such a group. This was going to be a tricky bit of business.

“First, you must attend the convening of the Board tonight. All will be explained. There are urgencies that we must deal with as soon as possible.” Cameron and Jonathan shared a look and then nodded.

Charles relaxed and stood. “We should go now.” Both shook their heads.

“No, send a driver - we have some things to discuss in private. We will come to your meeting, but on our own terms.” Cam dismissed him and sat with his coffee in his hands. Charles noticed a small tremor and the obviousness of the attempt to cover it up. Things were deteriorating, how fast, he wasn’t sure. All would have to be resolved soon. Having really no other option he gave a slight nod and left the way he had come.

“So what do you think that’s all about?” It was Gunter. Surprising he usually kept things to himself and very seldom expounded on much of anything. This must have really scared him. Both twins shrugged.

“I guess we’ll find out soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

They had been going at it for over an hour with no clear decision on just what they were going or not going to do. Jonathan was adamant that he wanted absolutely no part of it. He spent the better part of that time stomping back and forth across the green Persian rug. Cameron, trying to be level headed, felt they should at least listen. See exactly what the Vale knew, what they wanted. He could see no harm in taking time to weigh options.

“Cameron you always jump in head first, without thought. This is one of those times. We don’t know anything except what little we’ve been able to decipher from great grandad’s journal, which isn’t much. A lot of that is coded and I told you, it will take me some time! I’m not a bloody machine and I don’t trust them. And this bullshit about ‘we are the Vale’. You can’t be that blind little brother.” Cameron felt himself losing touch again, he pulled himself in and tried to breathe slow and steady. Dina was ready, just in case.

Jonathan had managed to get the stuttering under control but just barely. After everything that happened, all the pain, doing things they never in any possible future saw themselves doing, they were still fighting. He wanted his life back. They were supposed to get all the items from the map, deal with them and then they could create a show. Maybe go back to Las Vegas. Live a normal life. He could have his own life. It had been his hope.

Sitting with his head in his hands, Cameron was trying to make the final decision - the team were looking to him. He was the one who knew the most about this Vale. Did he trust them? No. Did he believe them? Maybe. It would explain why the Vale was so concerned about them. Could they deal with the fallout if he went and found he had chosen wrong?

Clearing his throat. He squeezed Kay’s hand tightly, his trademark smile just a glimmer. “Well, I don’t trust them. I think there is something we’re missing. What? Well that is the question isn’t it? We’re collecting all the treasure, so they won’t get it - we’ll will make sure it stays that way. Whatever backing they have, it must be powerful. What I’ve read of the history is now in question considering it came from Charles. He is supposedly the Chairman, whatever the hell that means. Obviously they have access to information, equipment and god only knows what else.” He paused, looking around at his team.

“I think it’s a bunch of bullcrap. Why put yourselves in the line of fire again? You don’t need ‘em.” Gunter was furious. Jonathan patted his shoulders with both hands and stood behind him.

“There’s also the ‘matters of a rather urgent nature’. What the hell does that mean? Who’s to say that when we get there they pump you or me full of some crazy ass shit and make us do whatever? Crazy ass crap at that medical centre.” He was thinking back to the night in Brooklyn.

“What medical centre?” Kay was looking to her magician with a questioning expression. He’d forgotten she was not at that part of the conversation. She had been ordered out on the protection detail. He was going to tell her all about the procedure once there had been time to sit down and talk.

“The others know the gist of it, you were off dealing with Mr. Important’s protection detail. Basically they have some very advanced medical … knowledge. They run a centre in Brooklyn. Very space age.”

“And horrendous! The place is a nightmare.” Remembering that night, he cringed. Looking back, Cameron just shrugged.

“May have been but, I benefited. So….” He trailed off. A small surge of terror from the memories passed through his mind. He shook it off. Kay wasn’t impressed. She was going to have to get the details later, she wasn’t going to let him pass this off. There was a need for her to understand.

“So they have cutting edge technology. Are they dangerous?” The twins couldn’t say. Jonathan was pacing again.

“Not sure. I don’t believe they mean us harm. Why would they? They’ve done nothing but help…..so far.” He just didn’t know. “I think….I think we should go.”

“No….no, please Cameron. I don’t think I could take losing you, either of you.” Dina was tearing up. Kay believed that the woman was suffering from shock with all the events of the past few weeks. She’d been handling it well, with the help of Mike. She still looked thin and Mike had confided to his partner that she still wasn’t sleeping through the night. She put on a good show. Cameron knelt in front of his friend. Jonathan joined him at his side. They each took one of her hands.

“We’ll be fine. We’re together this time. You know we do better with each other. You know that.” They both smiled. Cameron was smiling even broader when he realized it was Jonathan’s way of agreeing. They were going to make a stand. And, they were going to do it together. “But, you know we’re going to stack the deck in our favour, yes?” There they were, a force to contend with. Gunter, although dubious, would do whatever was required to ensure the safety of his bosses.

Jordan had been silently watching. He had run up to his bedroom, returning shortly with two small metal pins. He attached a GPS tracker to each of the Black brothers. “No, they can’t be detected….new type of tech.” He beamed when both brothers gave him a high five.

The twins stood. “Okay it’s settled, we’ll go to this meeting and see what we can learn. We have the trackers and we want you there with us. Keep a close eye. Kay, Mike could you sort of give us some back up? Maybe a tail?” If they were going to walk into the lion’s den, they were going with all the assistance they could raise. Both agents were more than agreeable.

“You know these guys are going to expect something like that, right?” Mike was correct. The Vale probably had them under surveillance. Cameron was nodding and then looked purposefully at Jordan. The young tech again went to his room. He was carrying what looked like a small tablet when he returned.

“It’s all set up boss.” Cameron had gone about getting Jordan to prepare for just this possibility. A thumbs up and he pressed a couple of keys on the lighted display. “We’re good to go.”

Jonathan was checking the window, trying to spot the watchers. “I think there’s one across the street. The one I told you about, he followed me from the airport.” Kay was in awe of what the twins were capable of doing. It looked like they had prepared for all possibilities. That should have been expected. The world of magic relied on extensive preparation to create the complicated illusions, with results ranging from unimaginable to something from nothing. “I’m going to mask-it and go out and see if the dampening has worked.” They didn’t know for sure if the Archive had been bugged but they were certain they were being followed. Jonathan donned a ratty old hoodie, his spiked biker jeans and a face mask to obscure his more prominent features. He left by the secret door in Cam’s bedroom.

Cameron had Gunter and Jordan watch from the window. Cameron had settled on the couch pulling Kay into his lap. “It will be okay….don’t worry.” He was gently kissing each of her knuckles. She cuddled closer. Dina was having her own cuddling session. Mike was trying to give her the support she desperately needed. It had been a hard few months for her.

Two hours later, Jonathan reappeared, pulling off the mask. “Wasn’t followed.” He was running his forearm over his face to remove some of the sweat. We can act. Thomas will be arriving shortly, I showed him the way through the tunnels. He’s just picking up the others. Cameron let out a slight grunt. Kay was on alert.

“What’s wrong Cam?” His eyes had glazed over and he appeared to be having a hard time catching his breath. This was not anxiety, this was something else. The moment passed and he was back looking at Kay.

“What?” She smiled but was on edge. She was keeping track of the strangeness. The worry was there. Pushing it down, hiding her concern, she pulled him in close and gave him a very deep and explicit kiss. The others turned away with the intimacy of it.

The driver arrived at precisely 7:30 p.m. When Jonathan opened the door the security guy from the night they went to the medical centre was standing passively in the doorway. “The Chairman sent me.”

“Wait there, we’ll be down in a minute.” He closed the door on the man. He took the stairs two at a time. “Security guy is here. Looks like he’s packing too.” Both twins had dressed in business attire. Dina had made sure they both looked professional and confident. She had been dressing them for years. The look was always the right one for the occasion. Flashy for a spectacular, casual for a kid’s party. She even placed wire-rimmed glasses on Jonathan, it gave him the intellectual look. The reasoning was to give the “Board” the idea they were in the know. Confident. Cameron had the polished look, projecting the celebrity image he was known for. It was a good combination.

Gunter had given each a handmade belt, the buckle concealing a lock pick kit. “A just in case.” Kay and Mike had arranged to have communication devices secreted in their clothing. They had assumed the Vale would believe they would have some kind of earpiece. No one had been sure about the level of tech the Vale used so the agents had signed out some of their most advanced equipment. The hope was it would be enough. With Jordan’s GPS tracker pins on their lapels with Cameron’s “Nothing’s Impossible” logo, the twins believed they were ready.

Cameron embraced Dina with assurances that all would be well and then turned to Kay and whispered a small “I love you” and hugged her. Both brothers patted the others on the back as they went down the stairs.

“Okay, let’s go.” Jonathan gave the security guy a cheeky thumbs up. Cameron rolled his eyes and the three got in the black limousine and drove towards the Upper East Side.

As soon as the car was out of site, the team was on the move. Dina, Mike and Kay got in the agent’s sedan and followed using the GPS tracker information. Gunter and Jordan were in the Van behind them, using the link they had established with the tracker in Kay’s vehicle.

Team Archive was watching. Charles had expected the team to do something, they had been ready. His team would eventually be surprised they were found to be following the wrong vehicles.

When Jonathan had tested their damping field, he had contacted some of the magical show’s ringers and had them join the group through the secret passage through the subway tunnels. Thomas was the leader, being with the brothers since Sebastian. Many of workers had been hoping that once Jonathan had been exonerated the Black twins would re-start the show. They waited for the return, none had been working since Jonathan’s incarceration but were still being paid on retainers. They would continue to wait, they were all invested in Cameron and Jonathan Black.

Thomas had been taken back a bit when he opened his door that afternoon to find Jonathan, dressed horribly, on his doorstep. The details were sketchy but he was glad to assist them with this strange request. There were several that could do passable impersonations of the Deception team. Anything could be added to make it more believable. When he was given the instructions on how to enter the Archive he didn’t even blink an eye. Nothing surprised him anymore. The imposters left in the two vehicles which were followed closely by the Vale.

“Okay guys…..it worked. Let’s follow our boys.” The group got into Jordan’s mini-van and Gunter’s Nissan and were off, keeping close tabs on the twins. The idea was to have the Vale going around in circles following the other vehicles. They would follow the brothers and be there if things went south. Gunter and Jordan followed the Vale’s security team, to keep everyone else advised if something went haywire.

The limo pulled up in front of a huge mansion in the Upper East Side. Jonathan exited the vehicle, surveying the property. It didn’t impress him much. It just seemed to be parading the obscene excess of wealth and privilege. The Black brothers were by no mean what you call poor. They were well taken care of thanks to their paternal side of the family. But trillionaires they weren’t and what they did have they didn’t flaunt. They shared their good fortune and tried to give back whenever possible.

Cameron was well known to spend at least two weekends each month entertaining sick children in the City’s hospitals. Once a year the Amazing Cameron Black put on a benefit for a charity that was chosen by a lottery from audiences from the previous year. Dina was the instigator of those endeavours. Goodwill and it kept both twins grounded. Before Jonathan had been imprisoned he spelled off Cameron. She had believed it was necessary for emotional well being. In the community the Black team were well regarded and respected.

“Is that the smell of hypocrisy in the air?” The question was posed of the grounds, the security guy and anyone within listening distance. Jonathan snickered.

“Gentlemen….the Board is convening, would you please follow me.” They exchanged a quick look and followed Charles, who had appeared at the door within minutes of their arrival.

The trappings were ornate, gold encrusted and aucintaious. The twins didn’t appreciate any of it. They had lived a rather normal life, albeit strange due to their profession. But, this was foreign to them. They didn’t believe in the separation of class. Everyone was equal, no one should put themselves above another.

Cameron had often thought that he and Jonathan had come to that conclusion directly due to the way Sebastian had treated anyone who had worked for him. As far as he was concerned those who he employed were lower than low.

Dina had tried to keep her secrets, both of them had understood the pressure she had been under. Although naive in respect to normal life, both discovered what it was to be bullied, attacked and treated with disdain. They understood a lot of what was right and wrong in the world by watching television when they could. And really listening, getting the nuances from what others said. It wasn’t the same as interacting with the public but it was an education nevertheless.

“This way please.” They were ushered into a huge room. The centre was taken up entirely by a large rectangular table, surrounded by twelve high-back chairs. All were occupied by stern looking men and women, all with various expressions ranging from disgust to indifference. A different sort of chair - covered with some kind of emblem carved in darkened ebony was at one end. Charles, without his ever present fedora, was standing to one side. All eyes turned to the brothers when the door shut behind them.

“Cameron, Jonathan….please.” He was motioning them to come to the head of the table where a couple of extra chairs had been placed. It gave them both a chill. This was just wrong. Dina was talking quietly through their communication devices. Telling them to breathe and not let the surroundings overwhelm them, just like she did during a performance. It was helping. Before taking their seats, security guy came over and padded them both down, having them raise their arms above their heads.

“Just like the airport.” Jonathan remarked with a quirked eyebrow. Security guy stood up and scowled. Both held themselves still and waited. Apprehensive, Cameron looked at Charles, he was thinking just exactly what was going on. This was a bit sinister and foreboding. The security guy, finding nothing, nodded and indicated they sit.

“We’re here….anything goes down funny, or if you think something is out of place, say the word and we’re coming in.” Mike was confirming their back up was ready and waiting. Cameron blew out his breath and gave a slight thumbs up to his brother. Straightening his jacket Cam took the far left seat, Jonathan followed by lounging on the right, swinging one of his legs back and forth allowing the brilliant shine of his shoes to catch the light. Both stared at the group assembled. Charles was well aware of the tension. He cleared his throat.

“As the membership well knows, things have digressed over the past two months. Things have come to light that were unknown until recently. It was unfortunate some of those events I could not control. As a result, the two Black twins, direct descendants of our founding father Alistair Black, have been brought here to take their rightful place in our organization.” A lot of grumbling and dissent greeted that piece of news. The twins just listened, Jonathan re-affixed his glasses, putting his facial expression in neutral. There was no emotion crossing Cameron’s face. Charles continued.

“Information and Research has advised that the diary is inaccessible.” More grumbling. Cam stole a look at his brother. “And, as such, a solution must be found.” Charles looked to his right where Beau was busily referring to his ledgers and then pointedly looked at the twins. Cameron raised his eyebrows. “There is a lock and a keyway. If we attempt to open the pages without said lock and key, an acid vial will break dissolving the pages within. You understand this cannot happen.” He stopped and took a drink from his glass, which held what looked like some kind of alcohol. Two guys in black suits entered quietly. The brothers noticed them and whispered to each other. Kay and Mike were on alert. They were carrying a bag, contents unknown. Jonathan suspected one was carrying a pistol.

“It has also been brought to our attention, gentlemen.” Charles was looking directly at the brothers. “You have been returning to points on the map retrieving the artifacts, treasures, etc. This is the property of the Vale. We would appreciate their return.” The guy on Charles’ right handed him a list which he indicated to all in the room. This did not surprise either of the brothers. The assembled group were nodding in total agreement.

“Finally, it should be pointed out that you, as I have stated previously, are the Vale. As such you are compelled to comply. Once that has been completed, we can rectify some….some problematic situations coming down the line.” The twins started to laugh. The group weren’t sure what to make of that. Charles continued. “This is not a laughing matter, I warned you Cameron. You must comply. You must take your places and you must return the items in question. I also believe you know the secret of opening your great-grandfather’s diary. You MUST open it for the Vale. This is of the utmost importance.” The twins had kept chuckling.

“So, do you want to tell him or should I?” Cameron was asking his brother. Jonathan smiled and indicated he should continue.

“We’re right outside the door to extract you guys.” Jonathan confirmed the information quietly.

“Charles, we expected you would try something. This is a bit over the top, even for us. But, whatever floats your boat I guess. We aren’t joining you now or ever. The map’s artifacts are being returned to the rightful owners, you have no claim on any of it. We’ve put security measures on everything to ensure that it is dealt with the way we see fit.” He noticed that Charles was becoming more red by the minute. “As for great-granddad’s diary - why would you even think we know how to open it? And, if we did what would make you think we would comply?” Out the corner of his eye he saw the two new arrivals step closer. Jonathan stood facing them and shaking his finger back and forth.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” There was a commotion at the door. Kay, Mike and their FBI team of agents entered, guns drawn and badges flashing.

“FBI, no one move. The other agents will ensure our demands are complied with. This meeting continues at the request of Mr. Black. Please don’t make any sudden movements, the agents surrounding the area have been advised to take any and all actions as possible threats.” Charles and the other members around the table sat with stunned faces and clenched fists. Things weren’t going as he had planned. Jonathan smiled, and gave a nod to Cameron to continue.

“If we are the ‘Vale’ then we’ll take control and tear the whole shebang down. There is no place in the world for this type of organization. If what you say is true, the advances should be given to the world. It is not to be kept hidden away. Understand?” Jonathan walked over to the guy with the bag. There was a bit of resistance but he got it and opened it. He pulled out, exactly what he thought or had expected.

“So….what were you going to do? Make us comply? What is this shit?” The syringes were full of something, there were two of them. Both looked at Charles.

This matter was completely off track. How’d they do it? Charles was at a loss to explain. The department heads were not impressed.

A gruff looking man, bulging, red-faced, white haired with a handlebar mustache rose to his feet. He was very overweight, his vest barely closed over his enormous stomach. He held a cigar, the classic ‘plantation boss of old’. Clearing his throat, he addressed the twins. “Cameron, Jonathan may I call you that?” He looked at the two who acquiesced. “I think there is a definite miscommunication here.” Kay and Mike, still holding all at bay with their team of agents couldn’t understand what was going on. It didn’t make any sense. “May I continue?”  
“There’s been no miscommunication we can see….it’s pretty obvious what you planned. We just aren’t going to go along with it. That’s more than clear. Don’t you think?” Cameron wasn’t angry, there was no raising of the timber of his voice. He was stating facts. The guy cleared his throat yet again, coughing and then taking a drink from his glass that held the same coloured liquor.

“The miscommunication is on our part I think….Charles?” Charles was the colour of a beet at this moment. One of the FBI agents had stepped behind him and was keeping a close eye on his hands. Kay had secured the area, as if it was a crime scene.

The twins had surmised there would be some kind of attempt to coerce them into doing something. Although not knowing the exact way it would go down, had decided to go with full force FBI. Turned out it was the best call.

“You must understand the gravity of the situation. That journal must be kept from the public. You must deal with the ramifications of what Jonathan and Charlotte did. Those treasures, artifacts and the like belong to Corvus Vale. We must keep the status quo…..and, you must take your place here. To ensure the continuation, to keep the world safe.” Talk about being deluded.

Jonathan continued. “So you thought the best way to do any of this was….what, kidnap and force us to do what you want? Not too smart if you ask me. You can’t make someone bend to your will. As for the treasures, they don’t belong to you. Dina has been tracking down the rightful owners. Surprise, surprise when we discovered that a lot of what we found was stolen by the Nazis. So you getting that stuff back….not ever gonna happen in my lifetime. As for the damn diary….well, what do you expect us to do? If you can’t open it, what makes you think we can?” Charles was scrutinizing the faces of both young magicians, looking for signs of deception. “Well?” Jonathan was doing his best reasonable persona he had. Cameron was impressed. He looked like a lawyer arguing his case to a judge. Dina knew her business. She had chosen well. The big guy with the mustache asked to be heard. All faced him.

“Sirs, as to the items from your great grandfather’s map. It is true that originally they may have been confiscated by the Nazis but in later times it was amassed by the co-founders of this organization. Alistair took it on behalf of those individuals for safekeeping. It stands to reason they should be returned to the last known owners, which is Corvus Vale.” Jonathan’s eyebrows climbed to his hairline. The guy was indicating the list in Charles’ hand.

“By that reasoning sir, it would then come to us - we are the last heirs, isn’t that the word you used? We’re the only living descendents to Alistair and the group he was in collusion with. Don’t give me any bullshit about there being living relatives. We’ve had Dina check. We thought of that. Dupont, Abernathy, Convington and Rockefeller left most of their fortunes to non profits or their business enterprises. We’re it gentlemen, and we stand by what we’ve decided to do with it. This group of yours have more than enough support, it appears. You want for the sake of wanting, nothing more. We’re not on board with that kind of thinking.” At that moment, Dina, Gunter and Jordan finally arrived. They had followed the security detail which had been tracking their doppelgangers.

Cameron and Jonathan were still delinating to the Board members. Dina noticed that both were starting to show the strain of keeping themselves on track. They had better hurry up and close this deal, before things got sticky.

The brothers had also realized they were close to breaking. They couldn’t afford that. Cameron put his hands in his pockets, covering up the slight tremble he was experiencing and looked at Charles.  
“So, we’re at a bit of stalemate with you guys. I don’t know what to do with all of this. We aren’t going to join. You can’t retrieve the items you so desperately wanted. We don’t know how to open old great grand-dad’s diary. So….now what? We have witnesses, so you can’t knock us out, we have protection from the authorities. What’s it going to be?” Charles was at a loss for words. He looked at his accountant Beau and then at the individual members of the Board.

The twins had appeared to accounted for everything. At least all that they knew. The matter regarding his medical status couldn’t be dealt with here. That was an internal problem. One he would have to personally deal with. The radical faction of the Vale was a hindrance, nothing more. He was thinking he would have to go at things a bit differently. Once he managed to find Charlotte. That could be leverage. He knew the twins could open that diary. Absolutely sure - he thought they may already have done so, regardless of the denials.

“Well played - be careful Cameron, Jonathan. This decision may come back to haunt you.” As agreed, Kay signalled her team. Withdrawing, along with Dina, Gunter and Jordan to the outer foyer to wait for the Black brothers. They closed the big doors.

Jonathan and Cameron turned to the Board and Charles. Together they stood side by side. “This ends here. No more threats. I want the surveillance off our home. We can fool it, as you have seen, but it’s a bother. We’re in the process of getting our new show up and running. We don’t need anymore of this cloak and dagger shit. You understand our meaning?” Both twins were seething. They had kept it civil up to this point. Charles saw a different pair of twins. They were making a stand for themselves and their friends. He was certain they could and would fight. They may even win.

Both turned slamming the doors behind them. Charles was shaking ever so slightly. They had managed to undo all of his carefully laid plans. A new scenario would have to be created and instituted.

“Should I pull the security team sir?” Percy was in awe of the twins. If the records were correct, they were showing a fair amount of the tenacity of their great-grandfather. They were both strong willed and resilient. Charles glowered a few moments and then nodded his accent.

“For now.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

Cameron and Jonathan left the mansion and Corvus Vale. They were both exhausted from the performance they just had to complete. Kay was looking worriedly at her illusionist. He was a bit pale. Dina had given each a bottled water and told them the drink it all, to rehydrate themselves. It had been more of an emotional event rather than physical but the toll was manifesting itself physically for both.

Gunter and Jordan had each driven one of the vehicles back to the Archive. Cameron, Jonathan, Kay and Dina were together in Kay’s sedan. Mike was making sure that the agents were debriefed and making a report to Deakins. Thomas and his cohorts had agreed to meet back at team central later that evening to get paid.

“Well I guess that went just about the way we figured eh Johnny?” Jonathan was deep in thought, something was nagging at him. It was about Charles. He had picked up on the underlying friction he noticed between the man and the other Board members. Something was definitely wrong. There was disagreement from almost everyone in that room. It wasn’t a cohesive group. “Johnny….Johnny are you with us?” Cameron shook his brother’s shoulder.

“No...something else is going on there Cam. I could feel it. Charles isn’t shall we say, in charge. There’s contention in that group. No one is on the same page.” The others just stared. “I saw it when you started talking Cam. It’s more than the artifacts and treasures. It’s more than that damn diary. Something is not kosher at Corvus Vale.”  
“Does it matter?” Kay was concerned that they weren’t going to leave it be. She knew them all too well. The twins were tenacious, they didn’t let things go easily. Cameron was thinking.

“You’re right, now that I think about it. The way Charles reacted wasn’t at all what I was expecting. Not from the dealings I’ve had with him. He may be the Chairman, but there is some kind of major disagreement going on in that inner circle. Does it matter? Of course it does. You can’t possibly believe that they’re going to let it go do you?” Kay couldn’t be that naive. He wasn’t, neither was Jonathan.

“So what are we going to do about it? I don’t want to spend the rest of my life dealing with that group of assholes do you?” Cameron was shaking his head. It seemed to be too much to deal with right at that moment for him. Kay was noticing the fatigue.

“Why don’t we leave it till later….when everyone has a chance to decompress?” It was reasonable, it should be welcomed. No one spoke. When she looked over, Cam had actually fallen asleep where he sat. Jonathan was leaning, heavy eyed, just on this side of sliding into sleep, against the passenger side back door. She looked through the rearview mirror. Dina was actually smiling to herself. It clicked. “What did you put in the water Dina?” The woman looked up through the mirror at her and winked.

“A little something to take the edge off. They’ll be a sleep for about three or four hours. They both need it. I’ve done this before when they were pushing themselves too far. It was easier. No errors mean no accidents and no traction.” Again Kay was in awe of Dina’s resourcefulness. She really did keep a close eye on her twins. She was making sure they could function.  
“It’s nothing too strong. Non addictive, I checked with the family doctor. She knows about both of their problems. But, you also know what they’re like. It’s almost impossible to stop them when they get their teeth into something. It’s good for the business but personally not so much. I’ve seen them both break under the pressure they put themselves under. Especially in the last two months I think all of what Cam went through made it worse. I’ve been sort of making sure he gets at least four hours of sleep at some point during the day. Jonathan not so much. He seems to still be in the prison rhythm, he seems to have a ‘quiet time’ everyday - I usually find him asleep, so I think he’s getting enough. Don’t know about when he’s travelling but when he’s home, yes.” She stopped talking as they came to the parking area in front of the Archive. Kay was looking at the two men. “Oh...please don’t tell them. It’s for their own good. Yeah?” Nodding, she turned the ignition key off. The motor slowed and stopped.

“So...we just leave them here in the car?” Dina was shaking her head.

“No, I’ll have Gunter bring them upstairs. You’d be surprised how strong that guy is. He’s brought one or the other up several times before. He’s handled everything from passing out from hunger, exhaustion and the occasional bender.” Kay’s eyebrows knit together in thought. Surprises seemed to be part of the routine now. Gunter - well, why not.

Dina arranged to have both brothers brought up from the car and put in their respective rooms. As an afterthought Dina removed their shoes. Shrugging she placed them by the nightstand in each room. Closing the doors she looked at Kay. “Better if they think they were so tired they just made it to their beds on their own. Their minds have to be stilled. You must have seen it in Cameron since you joined our little group.” She was searching Kay’s face for understanding.  
Kay had seen it. And she knew from the fiasco of Cameron’s escape from the hospital a couple of months ago, what Dina was getting at. No thought at all of his own well being. He made up his mind and that was that. He ended up with a serious brain injury. She had almost lost him then.

That brought her nagging concerns to the forefront. “Dina, have you noticed anything off with Cam I mean?” Dina was shaking her head.

“No just his general oddness. What do you mean?”

“I can’t quite put my finger on it. I think there may be something wrong. It seems he loses it sometimes, not long mind you a few seconds. I’ve seen a few trembling hands. That sort of thing. It isn’t like it was. I know he’s gained most his weight back. He seems strong. But, it’s just...I don’t know, it like he’s not there.” Dina was trying to think if she saw anything like that.

“No, I can’t say I’ve seen anything like that. Maybe you’re just worried? Now that you two are a thing. You see things for fear of losing him?”

“Not too sure about that. I generally don’t react that way.”

“Have you been in this type of intimate relationship before?” That question was not what Kay had expected. Her cheeks felt hot and she was blushing. Dina placed her hand over her friend’s arm, smiling. “I don’t mean to pry. But, those are intense emotions. And, its new and from all appearances rather vigorous, yeah?” Kay was sure she was beet red. She was swallowing hard. Did this woman know everything? Dina was laughing, not cruelly. “Kay...Kay, the only reason I even know is because I know Cameron. The way he looks at you is different than any other relationship, if you could call them relationships, he’s had since Lexi.” That name again. Kay had wanted to know about that but Cam had clammed up when it was brought up. He had obviously been hurt.

“He doesn’t speak about that to me, even though I’ve asked him.” Dina was busily putting things away and tidying up the counter. She put the kettle on for tea.

“Take a seat, I’ll give you the rundown but we should do it before the others get back, or those two wake up. It’s a rather sore subject for all of them.” She placed out two tea cups and put the tea bags into the hot water to let them steep. She pulled up her normal stool and took a seat.

“Lexi, as you know is a model, rather famous at that. They met when we started the Vegas residency. Cam was absolutely smitten. I’d never seen him like that before. Jonathan tried to reign him in. Cam doesn’t think things through. He tried desperately to get Cam to take it slow. Well, you know how that turned out, he just jumps in head first. That time was no different. Nothing would deter him. He pursued her for weeks until she finally broke down and went out with him. Turns out she had an ex who wasn’t all that thrilled with the ways things were going down. Cameron ended up in a horrendous fight with the guy at a bar. Thank god there were no press around, it was late one night after Lexi and Cam had gone back to her apartment to, well you know.” She took a moment to pour the hot Earl Grey and then continued.

“The guy showed up at her door calling Cameron out. Well he, of course, was going to defend his girl. Got dressed and went down to the bar across the street to have it out with the guy, I think his name was Paul or something like that. It didn’t end too well for Paul. As you know Cam isn’t a slouch when it comes to fighting.” Kay was nodding thinking back to the taggers he held his own against a few months back. World class fighter was the term that was thrown around.

“After that Lexi seemed to pull back from the relationship. Cam didn’t know why and started showering her with gifts. Extravagant and never-ending. The bills were outrageous. Both Jonathan and myself tried to tell him he had to stop. He wouldn’t listen. It just went downhill from then on. They had been a couple maybe six months when it all started to sour.” She stopped, taking a long drink of the tea.

“Well, the last gift Cam got her was an engagement ring. It was some rock.” Kay could see where this was going. Her heart tightened a little.

“She said no. Cameron was devastated. The next morning none of us could find him. We looked everywhere. We had to put the show on hiatus for six months. We made up some story of an accident and he needed rehab. It was a good thing it had been written into the contracts. We spent the next few months tracking him down.” Kay was listening so intently she had forgotten her tea. It was now cold.

“Gunter and Jordan found him in some sleazy bar in Michigan, I mean really? He let his hair grow out along with a soul patch. He was drinking. As you know, Cam doesn’t drink much. At least normally he doesn’t. Some wine and a drink or two when we have a wrap party. He fought both of them. He had to be manhandled to get him back here. We had an intervention of sorts, made him look at his life. I had his hair cut so he didn’t look like something out of a caveman flick and Gunter shaved off the soul patch. He earned a black eye for that. Cam stayed in his room for a week. He wouldn’t talk to us, didn’t eat, he moaned and groaned. Finally Jonathan had to pick his lock open and get him to see reason. I’m pretty sure it was one of the hardest conversations he ever had with Cam.” Kay was nodding, she was beginning to understand some of what the brothers were to each other.

“Well after that he pulled himself together. Whatever Jonathan had said to him must of worked. Eventually, he started to only date the girls that fawned over him after the shows. I’m pretty sure he slept with a few of them. But, nothing was real. It was just a few dates here, a night there. That was it. Until you came into the picture.” Kay swallowed some the cold tea. “When Jonathan was framed and he swore he was going to get him out. We thought he was having another episode. In a way he did I guess. But, then the airplane disappearing called him out. I knew the minute he talked to me about you. I could see it in his eyes. Pretty sure he was trying not to though. He was so focused on Jon.” Well that was more of an explanation than she’d had thought she would get. It helped put some things in place for her.

“I don’t want him hurt again Kay. The boy has had it rough. Both of them have. Jonathan is a bit different though. He’s a realist at heart. He looks at things without showing himself. Cam not so much. He loves you completely. Just know that you can hurt him really easily. If you do, don’t be surprised if you have more than just Jonathan to deal with - it will be all of us. Cameron may not really look it, but he’s the most fragile of all of us.” Kay had a hard time believing that. She also noticed Dina and her knowing smile. “He looks like he’s got it all together. He’s really great at that. Good at manipulation, you’ve experienced that yourself. Great performer our Cam. His father trained him that way Kay. Since he was a small boy, He’s been expected to shoulder the entire show, no mistakes. Don’t hurt. If you show pain you deal with the consequences. Do it bigger, better no matter the cost. But, Kay he’s still the little boy deep down, remember that.”  
“We’re back Dina….are our boys up yet?” Gunter was carrying take out from the Thai place down the street. Dina winked at Kay and got up to check on the twins.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Charles was trying to come up with some kind of strategy to put in place to fix it. The initiative had gone so totally sideways at the meeting. The board was even more fractured than he had thought. The twins had dismantled everything in the short time they were there. He had misjudged the situation.

He would have to deal with that directly. They had to know the actual truth of the matter. He had hoped that they would have joined without fanfare and put a steadying hand in place. Pull all the factions together, he could have brought them along, told them the problem. Have them assist with it.

He hadn’t foreseen them take things so very wrong. They were definitely Black’s descendents. There was absolutely no question about that. He also hadn’t counted on the assistance they managed to amass and come to bear for them. The FBI? Well, maybe he should have figured that one out. Cameron was in a relationship with the woman Kay and Mike Alvarez was with the Producer, Dina. But, he had thought that their superior wouldn’t have ventured into a private matter such as this. Dealing with the twins, making them understand, could rectify that concern. Maybe it could work in his favour, help with the other situation.

As for the security team, well that would have to be dealt with. How could they have missed the dampening field the brothers had utilized? How were they fooled into following a group of people who were not the deception group? Aren’t they supposed to be the top of the food chain? The best of the best? Yet, the Black twins had no problem confusing the issue and putting everything back in the precarious place Corvus Vale was now in. It was about to implode from the inside.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of Beau with the monthly financial reports. “So, how bad is it?” The young man grimaced and handed over the report.

“Not as bad as first feared but there is a definite drain on finances. Without the inheritances, we will have a cash flow shortfall at the end of the fiscal year. Is there no way of getting something from the brothers?” Charles shot a look at his accountant.

He was a good kid. There was some kind of association with his family from way back. That’s how he managed to join Corvus Vale. Charles had reservations but he seemed to know money and did an excellent job with the books. Sometime he overstepped his bounds though. This was one of those times.

“That is not your concern Mr. Smith, please kindly remember your place.” He dismissed the young accountant and turned towards the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

“Sir, we have confirmation.” Charles looked up from his desk. The reports, papers and memos spread across the surface, taunting him. All problems, status of departments, memos relating to Cameron’s medical status, the diary. “She was spotted in Tokyo, just after Jonathan left.”

“Make sure someone keeps tabs on her.” Percy nodded and was turning to leave. “And, Percy….I want Cameron’s medical reports - have them verified by two of the doctors in our coterie. Also, I want to know who contaminated the sample. Which group - understood?”

“Yes sir.” He’d start there. It was the only course of action to take. The twins had to know he was on their side. The financial health of Corvus Vale would have to wait. As for the faction working against him, well - that would resolve itself one way or the other. Until he could get things back on track, he’d have to tread carefully and make sure the Black brothers were protected.

He glanced at the new phone that was taking the place of the antique French one he had inadvertently destroyed. He sighed at the loss. The twins had created so much turmoil in his life this past year, it was unfathomable. Oh Marie, what would you have thought of all of this. He pulled the picture of the twin’s mother from his breast pocket. Charles missed his sister - ever since he discovered she had been married to Sebastian and had two sons, his mission had been to rectify what had happened, to try and keep his nephews from harm.

Marie was a joyous girl. In their home women were second class, enrolled in finishing school and married off to someone of importance, that could further their parents’ standing in Corvus Vale. Marie wanted to experience the world. She wanted to marry for love. He tried to keep her from running away but she was determined. One morning she was gone. His family had searched for her, for years. He continued on, being the good son, graduating from Stony Brook Boarding with high honours. Obtaining his degrees in business and economics at New York University, and finally gaining a prestigious standing in the Vale at his parents’ insistence. But, he never forgot his little sister.

There had been rumours about what Alistair Black had done, after he had joined the Nazi party. He fell into megalomania, destroying all that had been established for the good. It had been said he was personal friends with Hitler and Goebbels. Nothing could be verified with no evidence to prove one way or the other.

Charles had been put in charge of the department trying to locate the journal that was said to exist. That journal would give credence to the truth. He thought it was a crock. He had sketchy information and was systematically tracking down Alistair’s relatives. Nothing concrete until he came upon the grandson Sebastian Black. He was an illusionist, in the same class as his father and grandfather before him. The father was of little importance in the grand scheme of things. He had found he was a great magician, had a wife and one son. He died at an early age and the records did not indicate what happened to the offspring. That was until he found a marriage certificate for Sebastian. With that piece Charles managed to track down details of Alistair Black’s grandson.

According to what he found, the man didn’t want anything to do with his paternal family. Charles had kept on digging, trying to discover what exactly had happened to cause the rift. This is, of course, is when he discovered the twins and the product of the liaison with another woman in the Ukraine in the early nineties.

When he found that one of the twins had not officially been registered and was kept from public view, Charles had started to develop a distinct dislike which turned to actual disgust for one Sebastian Black. Not only that, the man was a thief and ended up in collusion with his grandfather. They stole away billions from the founders of the Vale. More digging and what Charles unearthed hit him hard.

He had been looking into finding the two boys’ mother. It had been Marie. The revelation had caused him so much grief and heartache.

He had given the twins one of the few photos he had recovered. He told them he didn’t know how she had died. It was a small mercy he tried to do them.

He knew what had happened. Sebastian was more villainous than he had thought possible. Not only did he remove the obstacle of Charlotte’s family but he divested himself of his cumbersome wife. It was written in the police report that she died after giving birth in their home. Apparently, under the influence of pain medication, she got up to find her husband one evening. In a daze she slipped and fell two flights downstairs, hitting her head and succumbing to the injury. Charles was certain this was fabricated. The report was written from the interrogation of Sebastian. It was a cover up, blatant, but no evidentiary proof. The whole thing was buried, Sebastian had got what he wanted, his wife was out of the way.

According to a housekeeper Charles tracked down, the original plan was to foster the two boys out. But, that was when the grandfather resurfaced into Sebastian’s life. It appears that the ultimatum was the boys would be raised as illusionists, magicians and he would give Sebastian control of the combined inheritances of the co-founding members of the Vale. The boys had to be brought up as Black descendants.

It appears Sebastian did whatever the old bird wanted but in a twisted manner. There was no need to put the twins through what he had.

When he finally stepped in, well he was a bit late. He should have interfered much earlier. Things would have gone so much differently than they had.

Of course, the faction that followed the fanatical Alistair, the one that appeared later in his life, started to gain power and a hold in the system. Nazi principals were contaminating the foundation. It started to cause much dissent, trouble and derision within the Vale itself. Charles didn’t turn away from his responsibilities in that either. When he had been chosen to head the Board, he was unswerving in his resolve to restore the original mandates. The ones the Vale had been predicated on, to help mankind. His attentions had been divided, to the detriment of Cameron and Jonathan Black.

Percy had returned with his afternoon brandy. He left the mess on his desk and retired to his drawing room. He would try and reassess his options and get back on track. He would have to. There was no other option.

“Cam are you awake?” he heard Dina’s voice and the knocking on the door. He was a bit fuzzy. He didn’t remember coming back to the Archive. He remembered being in the car talking to the girls and Jon. He had been exhausted. He noticed he was still dressed but had his shoes off.

“Yeah D….just a minute. I’ll be out shortly.” He stretched his cramped arms and legs. God, he must have been really tired after that pony show at the mansion. Maybe he was still having some residual from the brain injury. He sat up trying to banish the cobwebs from his brain.

“Come on...Gunter brought Thai.” Dina’s voice was fading as she walked back to the kitchen. He stood and rubbed his face. Went over to his bathroom sink and splashed water in his eyes. He was still sleepy. Oh well, he’d get a few more winks later on. Just wait a second, what time is it exactly? He looked at his bedside clock it read 7:00 p.m. So he slept what three hours? Why did he feel like he’d been sleeping for ages? Maybe he would have to see a doctor. This wasn’t right. Shaking his head, he opened his door and went to join the others.

Jonathan was sitting at the head of the table looking just about the way he felt. That peaked Cam’s interest. He stared at his twin. “How are you doing Jon? You don’t look like you’re awake.” Jonathan turned to stare at his brother.

“You don’t look much better. Didn’t Dina just have to wake you up?” Dina and Kay exchanged a quick glance.

“Both of you were really out of it when I drove you guys home.” Kay was busily dishing out Thai Fried Rice, Green Chicken Curry and Tom Yam Goong onto each of the plates.

“Yeah….you both looked like death warmed over. Next thing we knew you both conked out. We managed to get you guys up enough to stumble to your bedrooms. You’ve been out of it since then.” Dina was trying to make it sound reasonable and continued to get cutlery and drinks situated at the dining room table.

Jonathan’s eyebrow went up on one side as he looked meaningfully at Cameron. “Really?” He picked up his glass and took a long drink, it sort of had a metallic aftertaste to it. That was interesting. “Cam try the water.” His twin did as asked. He too tasted something metallic. “So, how is it?” Cam shrugged.  
“Tastes a bit odd, don’t you think?” They looked around at the others, none of whom were watching, all were concentrating on their food.

“Uh...interesting.” Jonathan started to eat. He was hungry. Cameron picked up his fork and played with his rice. Kay noticed.

“Don’t you like the rice Cam?” He looked at her and smiled.

“Sure, not hungry. Sort of concerned about a few things I guess.” He put his fork down and got up. He had a suspicion but wanted to check first. He started wandering around the Archive. He would stop and pick up a book or an object, open a door to a cupboard then close it. Jordan and Gunter watched wondering just what was going on. He continued down to his room, then went into Jonathan’s room. A few moments later he walked back into the dining area and glared at Dina. She glared right back. “Where are they?”

“I don’t know what ‘they’ are Cam. What are you looking for?” Jonathan had stopped eating, watching his brother. Dina put her fork down. At that moment, Mike had come up the stairs to find the group staring at each other, tension was evident.

“Hi guys….what...what’s going on?” He looked at Dina who would not take her gaze from Cameron.

“Well, I think Jon and I have been drugged. Pretty sure I know why but would like to hear it directly from the person responsible.” Jonathan’s eyebrows had climbed into his hairline as understanding had revealed itself. It would make sense as to why he was feeling the way he was. But, why would Dina do that? Obviously, that’s what Cameron thought.

“Well….I” Dina was at a loss for words. She felt vindicated to do what she had been in order to keep them safe but never counted on them finding out. Jonathan was tapping his fingers on the table. Cameron was still standing waiting. “I did it for your own good. You two push yourselves so hard, you collapse. I talked to Dr. Goodman, she gave them to me. I only use it when you guys go too far.” Cameron hit the table with both hands. He turned and walked back to his seat.

Picking up his glass he downed the water and refilled it with the wine that was the table. He was looking between Jonathan, Dina and then Kay. “Did you know?” It was directed to Kay. Dina was worried this was going to turn ugly.

“Cameron, she didn’t know, the others Gunter and Jordan didn’t know either. If you need someone to blame you can blame me. Remember, I’ve tried to keep you alive and in one piece for years. How do you think I did that? You are so hell bent on killing yourself with work and now with these missions you take on. You don’t take care of yourself! You don’t care about your own safety. I don’t want...want, I can’t lose you! And, Jonathan you aren’t any better. The only difference with you is you put yourself in direct confrontation with people. You aren’t invincible, neither of you!” Mike got a hold of her hand. He smiled at her, trying to calm her down. To Kay it appeared that Dina had finally come to the end of her rope.

The brothers had been deathly still, listening. Kay tried to figure out what was going through their minds. She couldn’t read them. Cameron took a drink from the glass. He looked at Jonathan who had filled his glass as well and sat thinking. Finally, nodding to himself, he addressed the table.

“Dina, I, we know your intentions are good. The results probably have made things go along on a much more even keel than they could have. Both myself and Cameron know our strengths and our weaknesses, at least I think we do. Before you came into our lives, remember we had to deal with everything ourselves. We do actually have routines in place to calm ourselves. You understand…” He fumbled a bit with his thoughts. “We...understand your assistance, it helps. Especially when we have a bit of a break. But, know this, we have had those types of breaks before and we survived.” He stopped and nodded to Cameron who took up where he left off.

“I know that the last few months have been difficult. I’m not insensitive to what you guys have been going through on our behalf. We are appreciative of everything all of you do, including keeping my ass out of the fire so to speak. I understand I can be a bit narcissistic, thinking I can do anything but, please know I do know my limits. We’re illusionists, magicians guys - we are more than aware of the dangers that entails!

As for drugging me or Jonathan, well that has to stop. If you think we need to sleep, talk to us. We will listen. We promise as much as we can do that, to not jeopardize our safety. But, drugs aren’t and can’t be part of the solution. No matter what Dr. Goodman advises.” It was uncomfortable at the table. Dina was looking at her guys. She was doing everything she could to make sure they kept themselves alive and well. Maybe she did go overboard but, all denials aside, she had seen both of them do otherwise.  
“D….we love you to death, but YOU HAVE TO STOP. We can take care of ourselves. Please, just be assured we will do what we can without killing ourselves. But, we are going to do what we think is best.” Again they were looking at the group.

“Are you all okay with that?” Cameron and Jonathan asked the group at the same time. Looking in turn to each of them. All, including Dina, nodded.

Cameron picked up his fork and started to eat. Jonathan followed. A short time later a bit of small talk started up. Things were returning to normal.

Kay had watched it all start to finish. Wow, what a performance. But she wasn’t sure who was doing the performance. She helped herself to some of the wine.


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Damn it! Tallis looked up from her computer, watching Charlotte have another breakdown. Since she’d gotten out of lock-up she’d been having more of her episodes. It was concerning but also understandable. That snake Jonathan Black had strung her along. All the while planning to take her down. Leave her to the vultures. She knew it the minute she set her eyes on the guy. Too good looking, too accommodating, too much of flare and not enough substance. She couldn’t get Charlotte to see it.

She had been absolutely smitten, especially when she found out how good in bed he was. That was all she could talk about. Tallis was actually dreading those soppy conversations. Too graphic for her tastes.

She knew that Charlotte was different. Scary smart but also a bit off. Her ideas usually ended up with the crew being well compensated for their efforts. But, this last job, well that went downhill real fast. And, to top it off, those damn twins were retrieving all the booty systematically. How, she couldn’t fathom. She had suspicions that Charlotte knew, but like always, wouldn’t tell her or any of the others anything other than what they needed to know to complete their individual tasks.

When she picked her up she seemed frantic. The first place, after changing into the jeans and black tee shirt, she wanted to go to a Walgreens. Tallis was surprised. When she got there, she was going to accompany Charlotte and was told in no uncertain terms to stay in the car. Whatever it was, she wasn’t privy to. She had waited outside that drug store for maybe fifteen minutes. When Charlotte returned she seemed to have returned to herself. She didn’t have purchases with her either, that was odd. She seemed determined and had a crazy smile on her face.

They returned to the warehouse district and everything seemed to pick up where it had left off. She had Decker come in and she contacted the co-ordinator. Next thing she knew they were heading to Japan to retrieve the samurai sword and jade artifacts. Of course, when they got to the destination the items were gone.

Charlotte had talked to the people guarding it. That’s when she discovered that a tall, good looking man, the one that came with them last time, had arrived to recover the items a few days ago. That was the cause of the current tantrum.

She was screaming and pounding the bed, the pillows and throwing most of the items from the counters at the wall. From experience, Tallis knew it would be a bit before she got herself under control. She glanced at Decker who was busy playing with some kind of tool. Greasing it she thought.

“I trusted him….I never trust anyone!” More throwing, a glass vase smashing against the wall next to the couch where Tallis and Decker were sitting. “That stops now. No more distractions. They will not win!”

Back to the Black twins. Whatever the vendetta was she had against them was still burning inside her. Tallis judged her demeanour and put her laptop on the couch and got up. Standing in front of her she noticed that Charlotte was getting her breathing back to normal. She was coming back to herself. She looked at her computer, then smiled at her makeup artist.  
“Okay….okay, new plan. I don’t have the map any longer but I think I can remember some of the places we went and put the stash.” Tallis had been shocked when she had realized that she had put her faith in Jonathan for keeping records of where the acquisitions were to be kept. That had been so unlike her. “I don’t remember exactly, but generally I know where some of it is.” She started to pace, slamming her chain she wore around her neck into her hand. “I’m glad I put some of the cash and gems in the safe deposit box in National Bank. That’ll be the first stop. I need capital. Decker, call the co-ordinator, arrange pick up.” He sighed and went to do as directed. Tallis was getting Charlotte’s make up freshened, to remove the evidence of the breakdown. She handed her the two toned contacts. Why she wanted the two coloured eyes was a mystery to her. They had served their purpose for the original endeavour but now, it was just a reminder how badly things had turned out. Maybe that was why she wanted to wear them. Who the hell knew what was going on in that mind. Didn’t really concern her as long as she was well paid.

Charles was being careful. He approached the Archive with a bit of trepidation, this was a calculated risk. He had waited till the brothers were alone. The others had left earlier that morning. He put his hands in his pockets, steeled himself and employed the old style knocker.

Cameron upon seeing Charles was about to the slam the door firmly in his face. Charles stopped him by placing his body to stop it.

“Please, if you could hear me out. I need to talk to you and your brother. I would prefer not to do it out in the open.” Cameron was anything but receptive. Shaking his head and trying again to close the door. “It is important, things aren’t as they appear.” Jonathan had come up behind Cameron with a scowl prominently on his face.  
“The absolute gaul of you people. What didn’t you understand yesterday?” He positioned himself in order to help Cameron close the door.

“As I said to your brother, it is NOT what it appears to be. I am on your side. There are problems. I came to explain. But, I would prefer not to do it out here in the open. If I wanted to do you harm, I could have gone through the secret passages. Like I have in the past. Think about it, work it through.” He waited while the twins went over everything they knew about Charles. After a few minutes, Cameron let go of the door and stepped aside to allow entry. Jonathan not as certain, followed his twin’s lead. They went upstairs and sat at the kitchen counter. “Thank you.” Charles let out a relieved breath. At least he got to the first step. Now he had to explain things to them. So they would listen and actually hear him. He had the medical reports with him. He had to make them understand.

Jonathan was tense, he didn’t like any of this. Cameron was waiting. Finally, he slapped his hands on the table. “Okay, you’re here, what is so damn important that you have to come here after what went down yesterday? I thought we were pretty clear.”

“Well...first I must apologize I handled things very badly.”

“Well no shit….kidnap, coercion...what else? Oh yeah subterfuge….have a missed anything?” Jonathan was not happy, his anger was palatable. Cameron put a calming hand on his arm.

“I let you come in, so let’s have it and then you go. We’ve just about had it up to here with all this crap.” Cameron wasn’t happy either. He wanted all of this cloak and dagger garbage done with. They were planning a new magical showcase. They wanted their lives back. Go back to enjoying magic. Having some fun.

Charles knew this was going to be difficult.

“Okay, I understand how this must look, but please let me get it all out in the open and then, if you still feel the same way, I’ll leave and what happens, happens.” Both twins raised eyebrows and indicated to go on. “So, as I said I dealt with this heavy handedly. I should have seen how it would appear from your side. First, I’m sure you felt or saw the division among the Board members. I’m Chairman in name only at this point. There are several factions vying for supremacy. I had thought if I could get you two to willingly come and take your place as the last living descendents we could stem the tide and bring control back to the organization.” The brothers didn’t say anything, they were listening, so he continued. “When I found out about you two I thought it was the solution we had been looking for. Alistair, your great-grandfather was a great man in the beginning. He got himself involved with the Nazis and things went crooked from that point. We originally had a great premise, to help mankind. All the symposiums and the discoveries were brought to the general public to better humanity. Then Adolf Hitler and Joseph Goebbels infiltrated the Vale and coerced your great-grandfather. I believe that’s where the rift in your family began. Alistair became a megalomaniac of the worst order. He brought his other co-founders on board by telling them he could protect their combined fortunes for posterity. I don’t know why those gentlemen went along with it. You know what happened with all of that, your father Sebastian. He was just as much a bastard as was Alistair.” Cameron and Jonathan were confused about this but didn’t stop him, kept their questions to themselves.

“I digress. So the Vale had rumours there was a personal diary that had all the secrets, information, designs, where fortunes where held. Things that shouldn’t be revealed for various reasons. Blackmail lists, discoveries that were more on the horror movie side of things. Also, where the original texts were kept. We didn’t know where it was. I was put in charge of finding it. During that search I discovered you both.” Cameron was shaking his head. Jonathan just held himself stiff. “And before you doubt or question, what I told you about your father, sister and mother are all the truth.”

“How do we know that? This sounds like science fiction to me.” It was a quiet voice, it was Cameron. Jonathan nodding in agreement.

“I’m getting there, please bear with me. I had all intention of stepping in much earlier than I did but, the faction that was tearing the Vale apart from the inside were making a lot of trouble. We managed to stop it for the moment. That’s what I thought, that is until Cameron’s …. Accident.” Cam looked up in a shocked silence. “We discovered too late the most recent attempt at taking over the Board, me and the Vale.” Jonathan’s nerve endings were tingling.

“What?” Jonathan’s ire was rising, he could hear it, feel it. Charles tried to control his breathing. He had to finish this.

“I’ll get to that, a moment of forbearance please. The meeting the other day was to stop the initiative of the Nazi faction from taking over. The syringes you found were from that cabal. It was fortunate you had the FBI arrive. I wasn’t sure I would have been able to prevent what they were planning. I didn’t know it was going down. Mr. Harold, the gentleman that you were conversing with is of that faction, don’t let his reasonable countenance fool you. He’s as ruthless as they come.” Jonathan interrupted.

“What did they do you couldn’t stop?” Cameron was concerned, he had an idea what it was. It would explain some of things he had been experiencing.

“I think you brother has an idea.” Jonathan turned quickly to look at Cameron questioning. He took his brother by the shoulders and looked at him.

“What is going on Cam, what do you know that you haven’t told me?” Cam shrugged.

“What he doesn’t want to tell you is about the micro blackouts and the tremors, right?” Cameron nodded.

“How long...why didn’t you tell me? I’m your brother!” Cameron was shaking his head.

“How do I tell you something like that?” Charles cleared his throat. Jonathan looked at him.

“What, there’s more??”

“Yes. I’m fairly certain you know what was in the diary and how to open it. The other faction believe that as well. They will not stop till they get you to open it. By any means necessary.” The brothers were worried.

“We can stop of all of this but you have to help us, the true Corvus Vale. I can no longer do it alone. I have a good portion of the organization behind me but, that diary is necessary to put a stop to all of it. I have found part of the original mandates but I need to find the rest of them. We need the foundation to rebuild. As for the treasures, well that would go a long way to funding the enterprise.” He placated the twins by putting his hands up in submission. “I understand your reasoning about what to do with the items, I will not fight you on that but whatever happens is going to be expensive. The Vale has a huge backing but as I’ve indicated part of that has turned to the dark side, shall we say.”

“You’re quoting a Star Wars reference?!” Jonathan just shook his head.

Charles wasn’t sure he wanted to tell them the last little bit about his relationship to them. That might just be too much. He made a decision to wait. He hoped it was the right one.

Cameron blew out the breath he’d been holding. He was afraid to find out what exactly this faction had done to him. And, if there was a fix for it. Jonathan was in turmoil. His brother was in jeopardy again, they were in a fight they hadn’t asked for and didn’t want. People and events they had nothing to do with were again controlling and directing their lives. He wanted to punch the walls in frustration. Cameron just sat with his head resting on his crossed arms.

“Well….Cameron, Jonathan. I don’t know what else I can do to tell you how sorry I am for all of this. That it wasn’t my intention. You didn’t ask for it, you certainly don’t deserve it but, now you both must make decisions which I can’t really help you with. At this point, everything is up to you.” Charles stood up. He placed a sealed file on the counter. “I have to make an appearance at the Vale. I’m trying to mitigate issues. Keep things at bay, try expose the counter faction. So, I’ve compiled a detailed medical evaluation using doctors I myself trust. Look at it. Talk about what we’ve discussed here. Make your decision. I’ll have my assistant, Percy contact you tomorrow. Please consider all the options. I implore you both.” He started towards the staircase.

“So, whatever is wrong with me….can it be fixed?” Charles understood the young man’s concerns.

“It’s all in the reports. You will have to decide. I’m not going to force my decisions in regards to you or your brother any longer, you will be the ones to control what happens from this point on. Then he was gone.

Jonathan and Cameron took the envelope, sat on the big leather couch and opened it.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Dina and Mike arrived back at the Archive in the early afternoon to find the brothers in exigent conversation. It appeared heated. There was an open file on the table. Mike held Dina back. “No, I don’t think you should intrude. It looks, just wait. I don’t even think they realize we’re here.” It was obvious the twins were in some kind of discussion that overtook and obliterated their senses to the outside world. Jonathan was shaking Cameron. Dina knew that was a bad sign. He did that when he was trying to break through Cameron’s stubbornness. He was trying to get him to see reason.

Looking at Cameron she saw the look he got when he was determined to go through with whatever he had planned, damn the consequences.

“You’re a f’ing idiot!” Jonathan’s frustration was escalating. Dina shook Mike off, ignoring his pleas to not interfere and stomped over to the twins.

“Stop it! Now!” Both brothers stopped and looked up in confusion. Neither had seen Dina or Mike come in. Both looked abashed. They had always tried to keep their personal interactions private. They had enough issues to not want to sully things, airing their personal problems to the group.  
Jonathan cleared his throat, getting himself under control. “Dina...sorry, we were just, having a conversation.” He looked at Cameron who was getting his walls back up, reigning in his emotions.

“Hi Dina, how are you? Anything going on we should know about?” Dina, exasperated, stamping her foot, arms crossed, shot daggers at them both.  
“No….not this time.” Her point was more than blatant. “Out with it.”

Nothing. Both twins were stone faced. Not willing to open up, this was private. They would deal with it.

“You told Charles, that there were no more secrets. Well, this seems to be a secret, don’t you agree Mike?” She looked over her shoulder, wanting back up. Mike stepped closer, unsure of what if anything he should do.

“Yeah….does appear that we have a bit of a sticky situation here. You obviously need some help with?” Gunter and Jordan came bounding up the stairs, lugging boxes of equipment and supplies. Stopping at the top of the stairs with the realization of yet another ‘twin’ event. Gunter dropped the box he was carrying and started swearing under his breath.

“Again?? What the hell….can’t we have one normal day, just one that’s all I’m asking for?” Jordan put his burden down, stepping around the mess created by the dropped box, pulling out his phone.

“Kay….yeah it’s me, I think you better get over here. No, don’t know. Don’t care. Yeah, big time. 10 minutes? Great….see you then.” He looked at everyone who had turned with dumbfounded expressions. “Oh no, don’t look at me like that. Obviously something is going down, better she’s here too. She’ll be called eventually anyway. Just short circuiting everything.” He stooped and started gathering the spilled contents replacing them in the box, walking towards the workroom area with the load. Returning a few minutes later he calmly walked over to the coffee machine and made himself a latte.  
They all watched in astonishment. Jordan was not a calm person. He didn’t react well to most things. He was young, exuberant and constantly moving. This was a different Jordan. He had taken charge. He looked up from his drink and shrugged. “Someone had to do it. I’ve seen how these things go. I’m just trying to keep things cool. Before someone does something crazy.” He was looking at his bosses. “Or emotional.” He looked at Dina. “Or something that can’t be undone.” He stared at Gunter. “We’re gonna wait for Kay. She seems to be able to control all of you.” He walked off towards his room.

“Well...my goodness.”

Dina was shaking her head, the myriad of braids flying this way and that. “I guess he’s grown up some, yeah?” The others were looking from each other and nodding.

“That’s our boy there….finally, wow a young man. That’s….that’s just off.” Jonathan was smirking, Cameron was smiling. That was short lived when they returned to the matter at hand, realizing the focus of the others as back on them.

“What the hell is going on now?” Kay was rushing up the stairs. Finding all but Jordan in the living area, standing around like they were waiting for a bus. Fidgeting, twisting hair, pacing, no one was speaking. Mike coughed.

“Yeah, well it appears our boys here are into something…..again.” She turned towards the twins, eyebrows raised. Both turned aside, refusing to acknowledge the scrutiny.

Kay looked around and spotted the file, open on the table. It had obviously been sealed at some point. Before they could stop her, she scooped it up and started reading. Cameron tried to get up and skulk away towards in his room. Jonathan held him in an iron grip. “No little brother, stay. Maybe she can make you see reason.” Dina was perplexed, she wanted to know what was going on. Gunter had finally stopped pacing, settling on a stool at the nook. Mike was rocking back and forth on his heels, with his hands firmly in his pockets. He would wait till all hell broke loose and then would act. It was going to, he felt it coming. His partner’s stance had changed subtly as she read. The colour in her face was slowing growing. Her hands started to shake. Dina noticed it too, she was on pins and needles. She whispered something to Gunter who went down and retrieved Jordan from his room. By the time Gunter had returned with Jordan, Kay had finished reading. She took a long deep breath. Placing the papers on the table she smoothed them out, patting them, gathering her thoughts and questions. Bracing herself, straightening her shoulders she addressed Jonathan.

“I’m assuming that there is more behind this than what is in those papers? Reports?” He nodded. “Okay, and there are some kind of ties to Corvus Vale right?” Another imperceptible nod. “There are no other options? I mean it has to be done?” Nod. She then looked at Cameron, who was staring out the window, his back to her. She went over and put her hands on his shoulders. He tried to shrug it off. “Cameron….” He refused to look at her. “Cam...please, you have to look at me.” She wasn’t mad, she didn’t raise her voice. “Cam, if you care about me, look at me.” That did it. A deep, sigh of resignation and he turned.

It looked like he was fighting tears. None of them had seen him like that. Usually Cameron was happy, over confident, at least that was the part he showed the world. Very rarely did he let any other emotion break through. Even when he was hurt after a catastrophic accident, he joked, he laughed. A product of his upbringing. Now he just looked worn out. When he was dealing with the effects of the brain injury there were signs of concern and physical exhaustion but this was different. He was displaying an emotional disintegration. Kay took him in her arms and held him.

“Oh...wow.” Jordan’s soft exclamation broke the silence.

“Shussh...now.” Dina was holding onto Jonathan. The man was stiff as a board. His muscles were tense. Headed for the same emotional break. She could feel it.

“You have to do it.” Cameron was shaking his head. “You have to!” Kay was speaking softly but urgently. She was grabbing onto him so hard she was sure she was leaving bruises. “You don’t have a choice.”

“That’s what I told him.” Jonathan was speaking quietly as well. He was angry but also afraid. Dina saw the desolation in his eyes. He was terrified that he was going to lose his brother.

Kay wouldn’t let him go. He tried to pry her loose. “No, Cameron you have to listen to reason. You can’t do nothing. You have to do this.” She was pleading now. He was shaking his head and trying to break her grip. She just refused to let him go. He felt her fingernails digging into his skin.  
“I don’t mean to interrupt all of this, but what exactly does he have to do?” Dina was the one who posed the question on everyone’s mind. Jonathan pulled himself away from her grip.

“He wants to commit suicide that’s what! He’s a f’ing idiot!” All pretense of trying to control his emotion was gone. He was yelling. Dina looked from one brother to the other not understanding. Cameron stared blankly at Jonathan and then Kay, then to the others in the room. Kay pushed away slightly looking into his eyes.

“Why?” He could tell her. But, why bother, he wasn’t going to do it again. He couldn’t. It was hell the first time, the second was excruciating and he just couldn’t bring himself to go through it again. Instead he just shook his head and shrugged.

“No you don’t Cam. I was with you the last time, I’ll be there with you this time. You won’t be alone. You can handle it. You’re strong, so am I.”

“No it’s worse than anything I can describe. You didn’t have to experience it. I can’t….I just can’t. I still have nightmares from the last time. No matter what the consequences, I can’t….I just can’t.” Kay felt the terror running through him. She had no understanding of what exactly he was talking about. Looking at Jonathan she realized he did. The terror was there hidden behind his eyes as well. What the hell had happened to cause this? She needed more information.

From what she read it appeared that the original “fix” had been contaminated. Stem cells? Were added to the solution to repair his injury but instead of his own cells or another compatible sample, it had somehow been perverted by something foreign. The solution, and the repairs that were in progress were deteriorating because of rejection. It wasn’t a normal procedure and consequently regular drugs used in the treatment of organ rejection could not be employed. To survive….that what was indicated in the conclusion, he had to submit to yet another procedure to remove the rogue cells and to re-introduce the correct bio-package.

She didn’t understand what that meant obviously from the reaction she was getting from her illusionist and from Jonathan. She cleared her throat.

“It can’t be that….that bad? Can it? I mean it brought you back from the brink of death Cam.” He finally managed to wriggle away from her. He got up and went out onto the balcony. Jonathan stopped her from following. He motioned them all over to the table.

Head bowed he was going to have to explain it to them. Worried faces watched. “Umm I can tell you what went on through my eyes, Cam would be the only one to be able to tell you what it felt like. From everything he said it was a pain that he couldn’t even compare to anything. He had no words.” An intake of breath from Dina.

“But….but, he’s had broken bones, spinal injuries….” He shook his head to her.

“Nothing even remotely like that. He explained it this way to me. Imagine yourself chained, under water, running out of air and then having your skin burned from your limbs.”

“No...dear….” Dina was holding onto Mike. The grimace crossing the agent’s face told all what was going through his mind.

“And then having that burned tortured skin removed physically from you, peeled slowly, feeling every nerve, every muscle in the minuet.” Tears were in the eyes of all of them.

A small whisper “Poor Cam” and a few tears rolled down Dina’s face. Her knuckles were white she was holding them so tightly.

“And remember he’s been through it twice. I was there the last time and I saw, felt the outward manifestations. I had bruises along my chest, arms and legs from the spasms. I thought it was torture from my perspective. I can’t fathom what it was like for him.” Kay was frantic. She had to do something.

“What happens if he doesn’t….if he won’t go through the procedure?”

“What do you think happens. We lose him that’s what. If the repairs to his cortex aren’t completed. If he doesn’t get the right bio package, he gets weaker. More tremors, the blackouts will become longer and more frequent and then I guess a coma and….” He couldn’t actually say it.

“So when does it have to be done?” Mike was trying to read through the medical report. “It doesn’t seem to say in this file.”

“From what Charles said, soon.” He looked at Kay. “I don’t know, maybe you can make him see sense, reason. He loves you, maybe that will make the difference. I don’t know. Anything I’ve said doesn’t even penetrate. I’ll be with him every step of the way….I would never make him do it alone. I didn’t last time. We’ve done everything together, our entire lives. This isn’t any different.” He started pacing, placing his hands in his pockets.

It was up to her. She had to convince her magician to live. She joined him on the balcony.  
He was leaning on the banner, looking out at the city lights. It was Deja Vu. Their first case, they had stood out here, finding out about the mystery woman. Talking about his special, that she had recorded and watched. Admitting that she thought it was fantastic. She had loved his dimples with that huge bright smile, the twinkle in his eyes. That seemed so long ago now. He seemed so broken.

Standing next to him she laid her head on his shoulder. “I can’t do it Kay...I just can’t.” She put her arms around him.

“But, I don’t want to lose you. I just found you. We can get through this together.” He was shaking his head. He wanted to do it for her but, the pain scared him. Nothing had done that to him before. This was unreasoning terror. He’d waken several nights in a cold sweat remembering the fire, the pain, not being able to breathe. He just couldn’t face it. “Jonathan said he’d be with you the whole time. If that’s not enough I can be there too, I want to be with you.” He looked at her. He didn’t want her to see that, he didn’t want to hurt her.

“You can’t do that. I won’t let you do that.” She looked back at him, using her Agent’s face.

“You don’t have authority over me Mr. Black. I’ll be with you every step of the way.” The others, after talking with Jonathan had been eavesdropping on their conversation. They all pushed themselves out on the balcony, crowding around them.

“We’ll be there with you too, all of us. We wouldn’t let you go through that without your team.” Cameron looked around at his family. They were all there, they knew what it was. They were willing to be with him, to the end if needed. Gunter patted him on his back. Jordan was smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Mike and Dina both hugged him, trying to reassure him. Jonathan pushed his way to the front of the group until he was standing next to his twin. Putting his arm around him he coughed.

“Well...bro, it looks like maybe sometimes letting people in is the best way to deal with things, yes?” He quirked his eyebrow. Cameron couldn’t help but laugh. He still didn’t want to do it, but he guessed with all of this support, how could he not?

“Not sure about this. But, if you guys think you can handle it, I should take that as a sign. Maybe I can endure one more time. I guess...I suppose I’ll have to talk to Charles. I just hope to hell it works this time because if it doesn’t I’m just going to cut my throat and finish it quickly.” Kay sputtered and then saw the cheeky smile and wink from Cam. She smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy Gray had been the Chairman’s assistant for approximately five years. He was young and overbearingly efficient. It was unusual for one so young to be in this position however, Charles had seen something in the young man. Charles had selected from several candidates right out of training. He had scored very high in intelligence and the basics. He was strong willed but, his biggest strength was his steadfast loyalty. During the exercise in seeing how long he could hold out under strenuous interrogation had been unheard of. The boy never broke, not once during the entire twenty-four hour period with little or no sleep, no food. Under bright lights. Charles was confident that the secrets that needed to be kept would be in the good hands of Percy, well protected. 

That didn’t mean there weren’t attempts. It happened quite frequently in fact. Percy was almost certain that was what was coming his way in the form of one Mr. Hamilton Harold. Bowing his head in acknowledgment he tried to continue down the hallway to complete the present task at hand. Of course, Mr. Harold stood in his way. “Yes, Mr. Harold, how may I help you?” His bulging stomach was always a curiosity for Percy and most of the other young interns. How anyone could consume so much and get so very large and still move was fascinating and the beginning and end of many jokes.

“Where are you going in such a hurry?” Percy held his files tighter to his chest.

“Completing the filing for the Chairman. It is to be done by 3:00.” The man’s eyes bulged.

“Yes..yes of course. May I ask what type of files?” he had to word this carefully, like Charles had advised him in such cases.

“It’s from the meeting yesterday with the Board. The one you attended yourself sir. Files with regard to the two Black twins.” Harold snatched the file from his hands. He attempted to retrieve them back, giving him the impression of concern. Harold quickly searched the files, for what, Percy could only guess. 

Sniffing noisily he then slapped the papers together and handed the file back to the shaking Percy. “Well..yes, then you must hurry hadn’t you?” The man proceeded to waddle down the hall. Percy managed a quick look and continued down the way he had been headed. His phone chimed.

“So Hamilton stopped you?”

“Yes sir….yes he looked at the file. No, no, everything is fine. It will be done by 3:00 p.m. Yes sir.” At the file room door he pulled out his pass key and entered. He double checked the hallway before locking it behind him. Then he perused the room itself ensuring he was alone. Satisfied he took out a burner phone and contacted Cameron Black.

A few minutes later, sans file, Percy exited the file room and headed back to his desk outside of the Chairman’s office. Hamilton Harold watched him go. The file had nothing in it to assist. He had to discover what Charles was up to. His plans depended on thwarting whatever the Chairman had in mind. 

Percy let out his breath and relaxed. The intercom on his desk sounded requesting his presence. Charles was at his desk. He looked up in question. Not speaking Percy nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Charles smiled. The boys were onboard.

“That was Percy Gray, Charles’ assistant. I did what Charles told me to do. I just said yes. The kid replied 5:00 p.m. So I guess Charles will be arriving at 5. I want everyone here. He may not like it, but he has to know what we’re willing to do.” Cameron was nervous. He wasn’t sure about any of this. Other than the fact that they were all in it together, he couldn’t count on anything, he could see so many pitfalls. Jonathan came from the backroom holding Jordan’s dampening equipment.

“I’m just making doubly sure. I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Thomas and crew will be here at 4:00. I also told them to have the group that played us earlier to come disguised, just on the off chance someone spots them on the way in.” The twins smiled at her. “I’m going to make tea.” 

Mike and Kay came up the stairs from the secret passage down into Alistair’s sanctuary. “We have FBI agents throughout the tunnels, armed and ready to take anyone down that shows up that haven’t been invited.” Deakins, after being debriefed on what was happening had made a command decision that one of her own was in a dangerous life-threatening hostage situation and pulled in a team for protection duty. Cameron was in awe at the amount of support they were able to amass in such a short time. 

“Bossman, are you going use any of the special effects we talked about?” Jordan was again bouncing. His short foray into the adult world must have been an aberration. 

“Not sure yet, but let’s be prepared just in case.” Cam looked over at Jonathan. “Maybe a transposition?” The other twin thought a moment and then said “Transportation?” 

“You could do a Pepper’s Ghost too….make it look like you guys are alone, hiding a bunch of agents in the blue room.” The twins were nodding.

“Could work, maybe. Then one or both of us can poof out when and if needed.” Jonathan laughed.

“Yeah, if….pretty sure the other faction is going to rear its ugly head once Charles gets here. You know that right?” Cameron nodded. “Gunter….” 

“Already on it. The reflective glass will be installed between the library and the living room. Just remember your marks guys.” 

Dina was busy removing the items that would be superfluous. No need to chance having something suddenly appear where it shouldn’t, breaking the illusion. Jordan was setting the lighting up, the area near the library would be in darkness hiding the agents from view.

The twins finally settled on the illusion of transportation in conjunction with a peppers ghost. They could do it together, if they timed it right. They would leave through the panel in the back of the kitchen area. It was small but they tried and they both fit. It took them a few dry runs to make sure they could do it flawlessly. It would be instantaneous. Jonathan noticed Cameron blacking out a couple of times but they were still very minor, a few seconds at most. It was fortunate there would be no need for chains or locks this time. 

The preparations were complete by the time 4:30 rolled around. The twins dressed in identical clothing. They were in black slacks and tees with the favoured hoodies that Cam liked wearing. When Thomas and the others had arrived Dina had them prepare in one of the back rooms. Dressed identically to the deception group. Gunter, Jordan and Dina were wearing what they usually wore when rehearsals were the work of the day. All in white sweatpants and shirts plastered with The AMAZING CAMERON BLACK logo across the front. This was to get the others out to safety, without anyone being the wiser. At least that was the plan.

Kay, Mike and Deakins withdrew to the tunnels below. Kay rushing over at the last minute and kissing Cameron for all she was worth. 

“Wow….maybe I should do this more often.” Cameron’s crazy sense of snarky humour was back.

“Is everyone ready?” Dina, headset firmly in place was doing her final check. The door knocker rapped. 

Cameron and Jonathan, the twins they were, winked and gave the high five to all assembled. “Show time guys.” 

Cameron went to let Charles in. Percy Gray had accompanied him. Stepping aside he indicated they go upstairs. The two Corvus Vale members were a bit taken back by the group that greeted them. Confused and looking towards the twins.

“I told you before we were going to deal with this our way.” Jonathan was being his sullen self.

“We also told you the first time you came here that there were no secrets from my team.” Cameron was smiling. Charles nodded. He whispered to Percy and took the papers from his young assistant.

“I brought you the outline of Corvus Vale. The mandates as we know them. What has happened in the last maybe thirty years. Included is who we believe are in each faction. There is a report as to the membership, all details such as race, income, who they are in debt to, who has given favours to. Who owes money to whom, that sort of thing. Included is contact information for everyone I believe is loyal to the true Vale.” The twins took the information. An eyebrow raised in question. “Oh yes, the medical information is in this envelope, sealed for your eyes only.” 

At that moment, as expected by the twins. Another group led by Hamilton Harold came stomping up the stairs. He was backed by four heavily armed men. 

Turning quickly the twins backed towards the reflective glass and handed the package to the waiting hands of Gunter. A small indication from Dina and Deakins and her fellow agents came quietly up the passageway stairs, filing out into the “blue room” invisible to the assembled group now standing in the living area between the library and the kitchen. 

“Mr. Harold we weren’t expecting you.” Jonathan was controlling his anger. Cameron looked on and snickered. It wasn’t the reaction Hamilton had been expecting.

“Cameron, Jonathan I believe the Chairman has been going behind all of our backs and trying to take over our little organization. Isn’t that right Charles?” Not getting the satisfaction of an answer he continued. “We want the keyway and instructions to open your great-grandfather’s diary. I’m sure you two gentlemen know exactly where those items are and how to use them to open the book. Isn’t that right? I don’t believe a word you’ve told Charles here. Knowing the man your great-grandfather was, makes my case for me. He would have left his descendents detailed guidelines to retrieve the information in his journals.” Both Jonathan and Cameron were in position. Jordan came bounding in. 

“Wow…..what’s going on here? Who are you guys? Hey Dina...where’s the bossman?” Hamilton was confused looking at the young tech and towards the woman, Dina was it.

“They were here a minute ago. I’m not sure dear where they went.” A Cheshire cat grin graced her features. She flipped her braids defiantly. 

“WHAT….where are they?” Hamilton his group, Charles and Percy were standing near the kitchen nook. The Black twins were nowhere to be seen. 

“Find them! Now”. Harold red in the face looked like a blow fish about to explode.

The armed guards started a systematic search of the main floor of the Archive, ending in the back workroom, where Dina, Jordan and Gunter’s doubles, along with those portraying Jonathan and Cameron were discovered. 

Hamilton and his group rounded them all up crowing they had found the twins. Charles was looking closely at the group. He blinked a few times realizing they had switched out and he started to chuckle. Hamilton wasn’t having any of it. “Get them under restraints we’ll take them back to…”

“FBI, weapons on the ground, no one move. Sir, you were going to take these people where?” Deakins had come up, through the passageway entering the area from the room hidden with the reflective glass, guns drawn. At the command to take them into restraints, committing a crime, she had given the order to surround the faction and take them into custody. “You are under arrest for the commission of break and enter, unlawful confinement and anything else I can think of.” She nodded to her agents. “Take them downtown.” 

Hamilton was furious, Charles was being led out, along with the others. Kay whispered something to her superior. “Wait, you….you with the fedora and that little guy. Bring them here please.” Hamilton’s eyes were just about bugging out of their sockets. “I understand you are Charles?” Nodding, she lowered her voice so only he could hear. “We can only keep them so long, possibly twenty-four hours, the charges are pretty lame. You have that long to fix this. Jonathan and Cameron will be in contact with you. Where was that they told me….oh yes, Dr. Goodman’s office? Agent Daniels has that information for you.” Charles and Percy weren’t sure what to make of this. The twins had done it again. This time with more drama. Hamilton was not going to be happy.

“What about us?” Thomas, still standing in the cluster they had been brought to by the Hamilton faction, restrained by wrist ties, were fidgeting. Deakins assigned a couple of agents to release them. She looked around at Mike and Kay. Dina, Gunter and Jordan had already left during the commotion.

“Well...I guess you may as well stay here for the present. I’m sure the Black twins wouldn’t mind if you refreshed yourselves before returning to whatever it is you do. Isn’t that right...Kay?” No one had mentioned anything to her and it seemed reasonable. 

“Yeah...you guys do that. I’ll be back a little later to lock up.” She smiled. The group were fine with that, they seldom got to hang out at the Archive. It was a cool place to be.

Thomas and Gary who were impersonating the twins took off the hot facial masks and took some cleansing breaths. Jo, Kevin and Max the other imposters had already removed the appliances, allowing them to feel less confined. None of them had spent more than a few minutes in the Archive. 

It was a magnificent place but it was also the twins’ home. It felt a bit like an intrusion but, the Agent had said it was okay.

“Gnarly….Those two brothers seem to get themselves in to some weird shit.” Thomas was checking out the library. Jo, Dina’s double was busy in the kitchen preparing a light snack. They had been called into service earlier that day and had spent much of their time getting made up. It wasn’t easy. Normally they did some of that but mostly their jobs entailed moving equipment on and off the stage. Preparing illusions, assisting with hair and make-up and being gophers. 

Kevin, the Jordan of the group was lounging on one of the overstuffed chairs chilling. If he didn’t have to work, he didn’t. Max was gingerly investigating one of the back workrooms. In awe of the tools at the Deception group’s disposal. 

“Hey look at this guys….Gary had come across the display of posters starting when the boys were six or seven. 

“He looks so lonely.” Jo was commenting on the “Disappearing Boy” Poster circa 1992. They crowded around making the odd observation. 

“What was that?” Max had looked up at the sound of footfalls on the stairs. “Shsssh….quiet.” Crouching low behind one of the huge library shelves they watched a black clad figure come up and head towards one of the back bedrooms. 

“What do you think we should do?” Jo was hyperventilating. She never expected this kind of thing. 

“Well, work for the Black brothers and who the hell knows.” Gary was whispering. “Should we do anything? Maybe we should just watch and report back to that Agent when she comes back - what do you guys think?” They nodded in agreement. 

The figure continued to search through the back rooms of the Archive. He stopped and looked towards where the group were hidden. Thomas was agitated and stepped back pushing on one of the huge books. The panel opened silently. Pushing down their surprise and anxiety, counting themselves lucky stepped back into the small sitting area. The panel closed behind them with nothing more than a whisper.

They let out a collective gasps. Waiting it out, they heard the figure searching through drawers and cupboards. A moment later a muffled “damn”. Looking at each other they shrugged.

“No sir, nothing here. If there’s a key it’s not anywhere in this building. I’ve also done a scan - nothing.” He was standing just on the other side of the sliding panel. Thomas indicated to the group to stay still and be quiet. All nodded and made the impression of “you think batman”, no shit. It was hot and they were sweating. “Right, no I don’t see any sign. Yes. Returning to base.” 

Footfalls again down the stairs and muted sound of the front door closing tight. Thomas pushed at the panel and they re-entered the library. “Good lord...that was….”

“Intense.” Gary had managed to regain his composure. “What the hell was that about?” 

“Who the hell knows and I don’t think I want to know.” Max was wiping away the sweat that had accumulated over his brow.

“I hope that agent gets back soon. I want to go. This is getting too wild for me. I love Jonathan and Cam, but just….wow...too much.” Jo was putting her head between her knees. She felt like she was going to be sick. 

At first it had been a bit of an adventure for them. Running around in Gunter’s Van and the FBI Agent’s sedan, confusing the people who were trying to follow their employers but, this was something else. It seemed dangerous and she didn’t want any part of it. The others were more or less of the same mind.

Kay arrived about an hour later, finding the imposters sitting stock still in the living area. They had the look of shell shocked individuals. It seemed that someone had tried to make some tea, it stood half completed. As a group they turned and looked at her. All talking at once, she was overwhelmed. Using her FBI persona she got control of the situation. Having them focus and she went over each detail, asking questions when clarification was needed. She did not allow herself to think about why or who. Right now, she wanted information, as much as she could get from these young people.

Closing her notebook, she returned the pen to her jacket pocket and looked at them. “You did good. I think I have all I need.” She was trying to give them reassurances. “Cam said there would be a bonus in each of your stipend cheques this pay period.” As the group got up to leave, she turned “Oh and the twins, Dina and the guys say thank you.” Making sure they were okay and on their way, Kay looked to the couch and took a seat. She needed a moment to think. 

Leaning back she closed her eyes. So much was going on. There was so much they didn’t know. Deakins was trying to keep the faction they arrested out of the way for as long as possible but at last communication it was getting difficult. They had called in a high priced lawyer who was making a stink. She was going to do her best but she figured no more than four more hours. Now we have another intruder, was it part of the same group? Someone else? And, what were they looking for? She glanced at the clock. Crap, she had to be at Dr. Goodman’s office in fifteen minutes. Quickly getting herself together, she locked up and was pushing the sedan as much as she dared.


	9. Chapter 9

Kay was the last to arrive at Dr. Goodman’s office located near the Tribeca Performing Arts Centre off of Chambers Street. It was a small office, the waiting room supported only two green backed chairs. The soothing colours of blue and lavender provided the backdrop for a painted scene of daisies in a field. Upon entry the receptionist smiled and showed Kay back to the large examining room. The entire deception group had been given chairs backed in the same colour and squeezed into the room. It was meant for possibly a family of four and the doctor. They had managed eight. It was a tight fit but it had been understood that the team was the patient.

The twins had been introduced to Dr. Goodman when they assisted with the surprise party at the Centre to celebrate the retirement of one of the founding members who was a huge fan. The doctor was grateful and also one of the few privileged to know their secret. She had honoured the agreement they struck and generally made housecalls for the team, to mitigate the risk of paparazzi getting inside information. Today turned out to be the exception to the rule.

Dr. Goodman was not anything that Kay expected. She actually stepped back a few steps. She was tall, like basketball tall. Kay estimated she must have been six feet if not taller. She gave the impression of a Viking in middle age, with silver thread sprinkled through her blond locks tightly bound in a bouncy ponytail, well formed, athletic and sported a tan that looked she spent twenty-four hours a day in the sun. She was calmly and her smile absolutely transformed her face into something quite amazing. It was like sunshine in the room.

“How do you do, I’m assuming you are Kay Daniels? I’m Dr. Cynthia Goodman, GP, the twins’ doctor.” Her handshake was firm. “You are the FBI Agent? I understand some of what has been going on. Please be assured that we are discreet and all members of my staff know about the twins and the celebrity attached thereof. As for the current circumstances, the normal protocols are in place. Gina, the receptionist, is under strict orders not to allow any other patients until this appointment is concluded. So we are private and relatively safe. I’ve looked at the medical information the brothers brought me and, I find it fascinating.” 

Kay was nodding numbly. Cameron sitting next to her, had casually slung his arm around her, rubbing her back giving her goosebumps. “It’s way beyond anything I’ve heard of in the medical journals. I mean it’s so advanced, this would need years of investigative research to even attempt animal testing.” She was talking and reading at the same time. “However, I did take some extensive blood work from your intended here.” She indicated Cam and Kay looked quizzingly at him, he winked. When exactly had he become her intended? “There is something in his blood. I don’t exactly understand the workings of nanobots, is that what they call it?” She looked at the twins, then went back to her dissertation. She moved on her doctor’s stool, the white coat dragging a bit as she turned, placing one of her hands in her pocket, the other hanging on to the stethoscope draped around her neck. “I do understand stem cells and rejection could account for a lot of what Cam here has described to me.” Flipping the cover to close the file, she clasped her hands together giving the group a serious, meditative look. “I can assist with pain control medication, until you have this proposed procedure done. We could try some inhibitors to try and limit the blackouts but, I would suggest that, from what I read, the procedure to remove the contaminants will have to be done as soon as it possible to do so. Unfortunately from what I can deduce from the provided reports, Cam’s condition is just going to get worse as time goes on. As for the “fix” or “bio-package” I don’t know. As I’ve said this is way out of my purview.” 

“Thanks Cynthia, at least we know where I stand. I don’t know about pain medication but maybe the inhibitors.” She raised her eyebrows at that. 

“You don’t want pain control?” Gunter, normally stoic and scowly had looked at him like he had gone crazy. The others watched Cameron.

Shaking his head. “No...it makes me nauseous and fuzzy. I would appreciate some control over the micro blackouts though, especially if we’re going to attempt to end all of this.” Dr. Goodman nodded and went to prepare the injection. Dina followed to have a discussion with the doctor. She returned, following behind the doctor, carrying a small satchel. She winked.

“Extra help just in case.” She patted the case and retook her seat.

The rest of the appointment went as expected with Cameron receiving an injection of inhibitors to control the blackouts. Jordan was enthralled with the whole episode. When asked he said he’d never had an injection before. They all looked at him in astonishment. “Not even for your booster shots?” It was Mike. “I thought that was sort of a given, I mean in school. Both my boys are always coming home with consent forms.” Jordan was shaking his head.

“Nope, parents put me in advanced studies after they home schooled me. Never had any of those types of things. No exams either, except the ones to get into MIT.” They had known he was smart, just how smart had been a mystery. Jonathan and Cameron knew how smart their young tech was, also how old he was. That was one of the reasons Cameron treated him the way he did. The twins were chuckling. Dina picked up on it right away. She whispered to the big Englishman, who smiled. Gunter looked at his partner and moved his shoulders in uncertainty. 

“So….Jordan...dear, just how old are you?” The young man was again on his phone playing some kind of computerized game. Without looking up, he shrugged.

“I’m seventeen in, oh let’s see, in three weeks, four days and change.” 

“Holy Jesus Christ.” Gunter was grabbing both sides of his head. “I’ve been creating a juvenile delinquent!” Jonathan’s chuckling had turned into belly laughs, Cameron following suit soon after.

“So, that would mean” Dina was doing some math of her own. “You’ve been working with us since you were twelve!? When did you finish MIT?” He wasn’t all that interested in the conversation. Shrugging again.

“About ten and half, or thereabouts. Then mom and dad gave me to Cameron and Jonathan as an apprentice. They’re sort of my guardians or something like that. For another year or so.” Dina turned to look at the brothers who were trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

“So you’re his guardians? You didn’t think to tell me about this? He traipses around New York at all hours, by himself! You let him drink!”

“He can handle it. We watch to make sure he doesn’t do anything too outrageous. He’s level headed. Besides he breezed through college in like a year. There has to be something there. He’s more adult than most people we know. The kid’s got his head on straight.” They were walking towards the vehicles. “Just a minute….I don’t understand any of this.” The twins each took one of her arms and pushed her purposefully in the backseat of Kay’s sedan.

“No understanding needed. He’s in safe hands. And, will be as long as he decides to stay with us. We have all the paperwork. His parents know where he is and they approve.” They were waiting for Kay to start the car. She had kept quiet. She was not going to get involved with this.

Jordan was in the car with Mike and Gunter. Mike was feeling very fatherly at that moment towards the young tech. 

“Whooo Hooo, high score, take that Bowzer!” He was fist pumping, hitting the top of the car. Winning whatever game he had been playing. Realization that the two men were staring, he shook his head and gave them a thumbs up. “What’s up?” Gunter grunted and looked out the window. Jordan was a bit confused, sometimes he didn’t understand adults. “Can we stop for a Big Gulp? I’m really thirsty dude.” He settled back, put on his headphones and was again in his own little universe. Mike shook his head, snickered and pulled out into traffic. Before arriving at the secret entrance to the underground sanctuary they stopped for Big Gulps. The two older men bought regular sizes of the icy drink. Jordan went with the mega.

“Big Gulps? Really...men.” Dina was disgusted. They were picking their way through the old subway tunnels towards Alistair’s sanctuary. There were no pleasant memories of this place but Jonathan had reasoned it was a good place to try and brainstorm what they were going to do. There was lots of room and it was quiet.

Mike was walking just behind Dina. He reached out to give her well formed English bottom a bit of a squeeze. She shrieked in surprise and then laughed. “Mike, really….” She rolled her eyes but she was smiling, when she re-inserted her arm through his, that had been his intention. It lightened the mood a little. Jonathan’s flashlight revealed the door. 

“I guess we’re here.” It looked different from when they were last here. Cameron rushed forward, pushing his way in front of his team.

“I had most of the props and equipment removed from the...event last month. I haven’t had a chance to have everything else packed up like I promised Dina, I’m sorry. Things have just been…..” He held his hands up in defeat. 

He had done a bit of clean up. What he managed to arrange was beyond them. Everything had been dusted and washed down. Cobwebs and trash had been removed. The illusion nuts and bolts were nowhere to be found. The black panel had been placed against a wall, along with the extra chains, ready to be moved to a more appropriate area. The low light bulbs they had used were gone, replaced with bright fluorescent tubes. It helped. All the old journals and books were still lined up along the shelves and unfortunately the electric chair still stood in the corner. Some of the odd containers with unrecognizable contents were packed into cardboard boxes and stacked. 

Even with all the attempts to make it more hospitable, Dina found the place creepy and depressing. Kay, on the other hand, didn’t remember what it looked like originally. She had been so devastated believing that Cameron had died that had been the only thing she could focus on. There had been no reason since to come down here, till now. Looking around she agreed with the British woman, it was creepy.

“Are we going to go back to the Archive, or is this it?” Dina wasn’t sure what the plan was. The others, if they had thought about it, would have wondered the same thing. None of them were looking forward to spending a lot of time down here.

“Cameron and I have something being arranged. We’ll stay for the next little while. It shouldn’t take too long...what do you think?” Cameron was looking at his phone.

“Yeah….give them about two hours, then we can go back upstairs. But, to be on the safe side anything we decide to do or plan, we should do it here. Agreed?” He looked around the group getting nods all around.

Gunter moved the big table out a little from the wall and wiped with his hand removing some of the dust which dislodged itself from the rafters with the movement. They gathered around with the two Black twins brainstorming an illusion to get them out of this latest crisis Mr. Hamilton Harold. He was definitely a dilemma.

Jonathan’s cell rang, playing the twilight jingle. “What?” He looked at Cameron who was mouthing ‘really’? “Yep...oh, really. Thanks for the head’s up. Yeah...I’ll be in touch.” He looked pissed when he ended the call.

“What...you don’t look too happy Jon.” He slammed both of his clenched fists down hard on the surface of the table, making them all jump.

“Someone is getting to the artifacts before we get there. I sent a few of the guys for the Mexican relics two days ago. That was them, the items were already gone.” He was fuming. Who could have done that? Maybe one her crew? Cam’s eyes were wide with concern.

“You don’t think….it couldn’t be her, could it?” He looked at Kay. She was calling Deakins. “Where was she being held?” Jonathan shrugged and started to pace.

“As far as the FBI is concerned she’s still incarcerated at the Medical Facility at Rickers. Deakins is going to go through channels to confirm.” They weren’t happy. 

“Should I try and contact Charles to see what he knows?” Jonathan stared at his brother. “Well….they have spies right? Maybe they’re watching her too. Didn’t he say something along that line?” When they all thought back through the last several weeks they did think there had been something said about making sure she was secure. Cameron was pulling out his phone when Deakins called back. They could tell by the look on Kay’s features that the news was what they had dreaded hearing.

“Gone two days. Don’t know how, took out two heavily armed guards. No trace. They have her on the “Most Wanted” list.” 

“Shit...shit...shit….”Jonathan was taking in huge gulps of air, trying to get control, Cameron placed the call. From their end, the conversation was not going well. The argument escalated to an all out yell fest. Cam very rarely raised his voice. After the call he was sweating, pale and shaking. The next moment he had a full blown seizure and collapsed on the floor. Jonathan was right at his side, trying to control the spasms. Kay was at his head and Dina was preparing a syringe. Cynthia Goodman had prepared a go bag full of pre-measured doses of inhibitors, anti-convulsives, along with the declined pain medication. She had given it to Dina with explicit instructions on each of their uses. It was a measured response. 

Dina made sure the fluid came to the top when she pushed the plunger to ensure there were no air bubbles. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself and jabbed the needle into Cam’s chest. Kay and Jonathan’s eyes were wide in disbelief. Once the needle had been withdrawn the reaction was almost immediate. The seizing stilled, his muscles started to loosen and his breathing returned to normal. A few minutes later and he opened his eyes to befuddled looking team members. It took him a minute to realize he was on the floor. He rocked his head back a forth “seizure?” Numbly Jonathan nodded.

“Are you okay?” He was assisting Cam in obtaining a sitting position. “Dizzy?” Cam was adjusting, a bit disorienting but he was feeling, if not normal, able to function. Jonathan gave him his arm to steady him as he returned to his feet. He wanted to know what the conversation had been that had caused this. Cameron normally didn’t react with such emotion or fervor. Whatever Charles had said had bothered his brother big time. He didn’t want to bring on another episode. Hell, he didn’t even know that kind of thing could happen. The micro blackouts were one thing, this was something else. And, good god how’d Dina know and why did the doc give her those drugs.

Dina had regained her composure and was disposing of the used needle. Packing the tubing she had used to ensure Cam didn’t bite his tongue and the syringe back in the bag. “Well then….” Her braids were tangled in odd ways. The twins were looking at her, trying to get a handle on things. “What...I handled it. Cynthia told me about possible side effects and gave me things...to help. That’s all.” She was trying to find a place to sit among the boxes. Cameron was rubbing his chest where the injection went in. He pulled his shirt up and stared in incomprehension. Jonathan looked too. 

Grimacing. “Wow...that’s quite the bruise. How’s it feel.” 

“Like I’ve been hit with a bullet, through a protective vest.” He looked meaningfully at Kay. Obvious by the slight blush there was a story there. Mike coughed, he knew. Jonathan was the first to bring it up.

“Your public needs to know….inquiring minds and all that.” Cam was embarrassed. Jonathan continued to needle him. “Come on, we have time to kill. We have to wait a bit for you to regain your composure. You need a bit to get your thoughts back on track I think. Cam thought he could use a few minutes. He looked at Kay.

“A few weeks before this mess started, well we were assisting the CIA with a case.”

“I remember that, you called me in prison for advice on how dad screwed up our love life.” Cameron was trying to stop Jonathan.

“If you want me to tell you the story, you have to listen. Well as I was saying we were assisting the CIA. Turns out the guy that was running that op was Kay’s ex. Good looking dude. Not gonna lie, intimidating and I was sort of jealous, I think.” Kay cleared her throat.

“They were gonna get married, or so that was what I was told by Deakins. Ring and everything. So anyhoo long story short turns out this drop dead gorgeous guy asks Kay out for dinner and I told her to go. Trying to be the good guy, you know.” Jonathan huh, huh’d this time.

Giving his brother a dirty look, he continued. “Then we find out that the assassin was actually after this Issac guy. Deakins, Mike and I went after them. We ended up in New York traffic, couldn’t move an inch. Time was running out and I was desperate. I ran the last five blocks to the restaurant. Saw the assassin ready to shoot.”

Kay interjected. “And, then this idiot here starts spouting about how much we loved each other and that for me to drop him after three years wasn’t the way to end the relationship. He wanted another chance and not go with this new guy I found. That he still loved me. Of course, I didn’t know what was going on. I thought he’d lost his mind. Then the shot came and hit him square in the chest.” Dina yelped a little, looking at the magician with ‘and you think you can take care of yourself’.

“Thank god Deakins had put him in a protective vest. Issac took out his pistol and apprehended the guy. Cam’s on the ground, I didn’t know how bad he’d been hurt. Kneeling beside him I opened his shirt to find the vest and he looks at me, and had the audacity to say “Ta..” can’t say “Da”.” 

He winked at Kay. “Well, that’s how I found out what it felt like to be shot.”

“It scared me half to death. I think that’s when I realized you thought more of me than just as a friend.” Her eyes were sparkling. “And, you were afraid to tell me.” She leaned over and kissed him softly. 

Mike, Dina, Gunter and Jordan had listened realizing just how much those two meant to each. And it had been for awhile. They had a pool before it became official, wondering who was going to cave first. They were smiling getting a little glimpse of their friends’ deep emotional ties. 

Cam’s phone chimed. Jonathan stared and grabbed the phone from his brother, shaking his head. Mouthing silently. “No, I’ll talk, I can do a passable you. I don’t want you losing it again.”

“Yes? I’m sorry about that, you took me unawares. Could you please go over it once more. Just so I have the circumstances clear.” They watched as Jonathan’s face ran the gamut of emotions and nodding his head. “I see. Okay.” Ending the call he looked at them. 

“I think we’re going to have the tell the team about Charlotte, she’s in the process of trying to obtain the objects we collected. The only thing we have going for us is the fact that she doesn’t remember where everything is. She left that in my capable hands.” He was sighing audibly. Things were going downhill fast. Cameron retrieved his phone.

Rubbing the back of his skull he told them all to sit.

“You mean to tell me that, that bitch is your sister?” Gunter was confounded. “All of this and it’s….it’s….your sister?” He just couldn’t get his mind around it.

“Half-sister actually.” Cameron still had a hard time with it. “She apparently doesn’t know and we’d like to keep it that way. She knows about Sebastian and his William Arthur persona. She knows about Alistair and the diary. She has a vendetta against … well our family because of what Sebastian did.”

“Apparently I met her when we were younger. When I went on for Cameron when he was sick. I don’t remember her. I remember the show, but other than a vague memory of having a good time and the aurora borealis in the night sky the only other thing I remember is being reprimanded for something I did and dad going off on me.” Jonathan was slowly shaking his head.

“So, that means we have yet another problem that has to be solved? We’re getting spread pretty thin here. I think it’s time Mike and myself get Deakins completely read in on this. We can only do so much without more help. Official help.” The twins had been thinking about that too. Everything was pounding on the door at the same time. They were only magicians and a small deception team. This was definitely getting out of hand. 

Cameron and Jonathan both nodded in agreement. The agents left to break it down to their boss.


	10. Chapter 10

After running down the situation concerning the Black brothers, Kay and Mike sat back and waited to see what Deakins would say. The commanding officer of the New York East Side office had known there was some strange going ons with the twins but wasn’t quite sure what to make of the information her agents had just presented her with.

She’d had a uneasy feeling when Cameron Black first approached her offering his services, along with his team, to assist in exchange for helping him exonerate Jonathan. The illusionist had grown on her. He was funny and exuberant. And, he knew his stuff. The deception team had become a welcome resource. They had closed several cases without the invariable bloodshed. 

The whole mess with the mystery woman and Cam’s recent brain injury, resulting in the ultimate cat and mouse chase around the world had just ended a few weeks ago. She had looked forward to the routine workings of the FBI. She had no trouble believing Kay about this secret group, especially after that fiasco with Mr. Hamilton Harold. 

Him and his high priced lawyers were something else. Mind you she had done a favour, using the excuse that Cameron Black was part of her team. The charges were flimsy at best. She was certain she was going to hear from her superiors about that one. She would do it again in the same circumstances. But, if she was going to do this she would need proof, something to go on. It had to be more than supposition. She leaned back in her chair, holding her hands together in her lap.

“First, we need some kind of proof of terrorism, public corruption or possibly human rights violations in order to even open an investigation. Is there any hope of that?” The agents looked at each other.

“I think we can provide something to go on. We have to do this soon, there’s a lot hanging in the balance. Cam and Jonathan have doing their best, but it appears that they are huge targets, for what, we aren’t sure. You know yourself that Harold and his guys are playing hardball. They came into the twins’ home, armed to the teeth.” Deakins was nodding, but there was no proof they were going to hurt anyone, just intimidation. That could be proved. And, right now there was a hearing scheduled to deal with that. It was the only thing that could be done. He would probably walk with a reprimand, possibly a fine. First time offender and all that.

“Get me something and I’ll approve the investigation and we can look at trying to shut them down.” The agents got up to leave. Deakins held Kay back. “I hope you know what you’re doing, be careful. I’m keeping my fingers crossed for you and Cam.” She turned and walked away. Kay looked after her, wondering just exactly what that last comment was directed at. Her superior was not one to bring personal sentiments into the workplace.

“Kay...are you coming?” Mike was calling from the other side of the bullpen. He had his phone to his ear. “Yes, Danny you must do what Mrs. Higgins tells you. No, I’ll be home in a couple of days. Help Owen with his homework. Because you’re his big brother. Yes, when I come home we’ll have a movie night okay. Put Owen on.” Kay watched while Mike talked to his kids. She knew this was hard on him, being away so long. He had tried to be there for his boys since his wife, Annie passed a couple of years ago.

The last few of months her partner had gone through more changes than he could’ve expected. First, working with a magician, causing him pause. He didn’t like the mystery of illusion taken away. Kay had watched him try not to see or hear much of the explanations Cam had been apt to give. Then there was the whole mystery woman debacle, it had put them all in danger several times. He had to go through watching a new friend fight for his life. It had brought back so much pain from when he had to watch his life’s partner die from something he couldn’t fix.

Of course there was also Dina. At first Kay hadn’t been sure he would act on the obvious connection they had. He had been hesitant. She was sure when he discovered that everything had surrounded around Jonathan, who turned out to be the English woman’s romantic ex, well...she had been positive he wouldn’t be able to handle it. She was proud for him. He was jealous, anyone looking at him could tell. But, he kept it civil. 

They had buried the hatchet once Jonathan had been released. They weren’t friends, but they respected each other. The two men also both cared for Dina and didn’t want her hurt any more than she had already been. She took a lot of what had happened on her shoulders, no matter what anyone said.

Kay hadn’t been surprised, she was more of a mother hen then she would like to admit. She couldn’t help it, it was who she was. She had protected both Black twins for most of the last ten or twelve years. Kept the press away from them, nursed them when they were ill or injured. She made sure they ate and tried to make them take care of themselves.

Kay was positive she still loved Jonathan. He had betrayed her. But, she couldn’t let go completely. Mike understood it and was tolerant. They had started a relationship and he had included both his boys. That was a big step for him. She hoped this next battle of theirs wouldn’t shatter that fragile affair. They almost lost it when she did something for Jonathan which didn’t end well for Mike. They had managed, somehow, to repaire that mis-step but, if anything else went wrong Kay was sure that would bury that liaison so deep it would never shine again.

“Yes, I love you too.” Mike ended the call and they proceeded to obtain the required proof.

“What kind of proof does she need?” They were in the Archive. Whatever the boys had put in place must have been completed. Jonathan and Cameron were both considering what exactly they could give the FBI to get the necessary assistance.

“It has to be something to show you are in imminent danger, possibly show proof of tampering in human rights, organized crime or corruption of government officials. All of these are under our mandate. If we could show anything, anything at all pointing to something in those directions, we can open an investigation. That would release us to use agents and our countermeasures. We could put some protection in place.”

“So, what has happened in the last two days isn’t enough?” Jonathan was dumbfounded. 

“We have rules to follow and what has happened wasn’t anything near proof. I know it appears having someone come in with guns seems to be proof of wrongdoing but, no one was hurt. There were threats, yes and that has been dealt with as far as the FBI and the judicial system is concerned. Harold is scheduled for a court appearance at the end of the month where he will be required to speak to his involvement. But to tell you the truth, the most that is going to accomplish at this point is a slap on the wrist and maybe a fine.” Everyone in the room were shaking their heads in disbelief.

“But...but, what about ….” Dina couldn’t believe this, after everything that had gone down.

“I’m sorry, but that’s the system. We need some kind of hard proof.” Cameron had been pacing back and forth.

“Well….if we can provide a copy of something….some plan…”

“Cam...no.” Jonathan almost shouted, stifled it to an urgent command. Cameron shook his head.

“If they need something, we could do that….one plan.” The agents were on edge.

“A plan...of what?”

“So if we can show they are trying to build a device that would destroy or collapse a large city, let’s say. Would that be proof under one of those mandates you outlined?” Jonathan was trying not to lose what control he had. He didn’t want to let anyone know about the journal and what they had been finding in it. Least of all, the FBI.

Kay insistent. “Again, Cam what plan are you talking about?” 

He looked at his brother and motioned him to come with him. Jonathan reluctantly followed him. “Stay here, join us down in Alistair’s sanctuary in about ten minutes.” They left, going down the hallway, disappearing.

“My….that’s a bit….odd, don’t you think?” Dina was looking around at everyone. 

“Well Jonathan sure didn’t look happy about it, that’s for damn sure.” Gunter was again scowling. “Do you know something you shouldn’t? He directed his question to Jordan who had just been sitting with his phone, keeping an eye on what was going on. 

“Not this time...haven’t a clue.”

“So, we’re going to meet them down in crazy town again?” Gunter was obviously frustrated. “It’s gonna be another one of those things again, right?” 

“Let’s go. It’s been about ten minutes.” They reluctantly went through the passageway hidden behind the wall, using the staircase in the old trunk blocking the entrance. Dina took no chances this time, she changed into a pair of deck shoes, reducing the chance of her slipping. Gunter took the lead and counted down to thirteen, like he had seen Cameron do previously. The lights slowly came to life.

They found the brothers in the sanctuary holding a black binder filled with handwritten pages. It wasn’t what they were expecting.

“What’s this?” She was pointing to the book. Cameron cleared his throat.

“It’s actually the journal, Alistair’s journal.”

“The one everyone wants open? It’s a binder?”

“Yes, it’ a copy. We have a copy of the journal, we’ve been trying to decipher what’s in it.” They all started to talk at once.

“Hold it…..just a minute, listen.” Jonathan was angry but controlling himself by pure will. “We had to find out what was in this thing. Why everyone is so damn determined to get it. I’m good at puzzling things out but this is crazy crap. I’ve got some of it, but it’s been taking time. No one, we mean NO ONE other than you guys can know about this.” He looked directly, the meaning implicit at the two agents. “We can show you something that will prove that Harold’s group is up to no good.”

“How did you get it? If I remember you said part of your deal was to give the journal to Charles, without looking at it or copying it. So, how is it that you have a copy?” This was what they had argued about. It had been a secret for so many years. They hadn’t planned on letting anyone know but, it had come down to survival. Cameron had insisted it was the only way. Jonathan had tried to persuade him otherwise. Couldn’t they just say he photographed it with his little ring? Well, no - it wouldn’t be feasible, not enough time, etc. Also, there were going to be other questions and Jonathan wasn’t sure it was safe, even for their small loyal group to know it. Eventually Cam had won out, they needed help. He needed help.

“Okay, well okay I guess we have to sort of give up some of our secrets, things we’ve kept for ourselves, for protection. We trust you guys, you are our family….mmm, it’s difficult for us. We’re leaving ourselves open.”

“Oh for the love of God, what is it?” Of course, it would be Dina. “It can’t be any worse than the last two months, nothing could.”

“I have an eidect memory. I can look at something and it’s like taking a photograph. So, I looked at the journal before Cam gave it to Corvus Vale. Then I copied it. It’s all here in this binder. We’ve been decoding it ever since.” 

Realization came to Kay almost instantaneously. “That means...you opened the book?” Everyone looked at the twins. “How….isn’t that part of what Harold wants? He thinks you know how. You said you didn’t? Obviously you do.” Jonathan reached into his pocket and pulled out the handcuffs. Kay’s eyes widened in surprise. The others just stared. “What...are those for?” Cameron took them from Jonathan.

“They’re the key that Corvus Vale is looking for. That with the key that unlocks them and the journal.”

“I don’t understand...how would a pair of handcuffs unlock a journal.” 

“These aren’t your normal handcuffs. They need a few items in order for them to work. It’s not pleasant by any stretch of the imagination. I’m not sure we should tell you exactly how.” Cameron was positive they should keep it to themselves. It was their lives after all.

“No, I think we should all know. You said no secrets. You have quite a few of those. What’s another one? Besides, it would be advantageous to have someone else who knows how right?” The twins thought about that.

“Maybe, but if we tell you, you still wouldn’t be able to use it to open the journal if you had it.” That caused a lot of confusion.

“Because the cuffs only work on us.”

“What? That’s not possible.” Jordan spoke up. He thought the whole thing was out there. Handcuffs were handcuffs.

“This time you’re wrong. Our great-grandfather designed these special handcuffs. In order to open the journal two descendants…” they indicated themselves with a flourish like they were giving a show “....must cuff themselves, one left, one right. Closing tight, which is extremely uncomfortable by the way. The cuffs start to tighten, which extracts a tiny bit of our dna, via blood sample. We have to work fast because if someone puts them on without the proper dna the cuffs will eventually amputate the appendage. We figure maybe fifteen seconds or so. So, then we put this key….” Jonathan held up a silver key, showing it to the group “in the keyway under the acid vial on the cover of the original and turn it. At that point the cuffs release and you have access to Alistair’s ravings, designs, information on government officials etc.” 

It was deathly quiet in the sanctuary. No one knew what to say. Kay coughed.

“Hmm...well, I don’t….okay, that’s just….I”

“Crazy….you’re looking for the word crazy, insane, unhinged, bonkers….” Dina was beside herself. “Who, in their right mind would do such a thing?” Mike grabbed her and held on. “It’s demented. And, and you went ahead and opened it? What’s wrong with you two?”

“We had to know what all the fuss was about. We’re not surprised that he built something like this. From what we’ve managed to discover in the journal he was definitely mad. Megalomaniac for sure. And, we can’t let this stuff get into Harold’s hands. We aren’t sure we want Charles and his group have it either. Charles says he’s looking for the original principles of the Vale and then destroy the journal. Not sure they will follow through on that. We want to decipher this book and find out what exactly it is. After that we can discuss what to do with it. 

Jonathan took up where Cameron had stopped. “Charlotte can’t get a hold of it either. It may not have been the smartest choice but, we’re responsible. He was our great-grandfather, he’s the designer of this whole mess, we have to clean it up.”

“I’ll tell you one thing guys, you two have some of the most screwball ways of looking at things. You are both enigmas but you seem to have your hearts in the right place. I don’t know if you’re crazy or the smartest guys I’ve ever come in contact with.” Mike was rubbing his bald pate trying to come to terms with everything.

“You two are lunatics. But, you have a point. Okay let’s see what you have that we can use as proof.” 

Returning to Deakins with the pages showing a device that would take out an entire city and advising they had credible intel that the contingent from Corvus Vale headed by one Hamilton Harold was in earnest search to obtain these plans, they got the go ahead to set up a task force. They needed eye witness evidence of where the plans came from, this was given by both Black brothers under the assurance of anonymity. 

The FBI was on board. They had help. Unfortunately, they didn’t know there was someone else watching. Deep undercover in the FBI New York East Side Office.

Harold’s phone chimed. He hated being woke up in the middle of night. “Yes, what do you want? It better be damn good for you to call me at this hour!”

“Sir, I’ve know how we can get the journal open and probably some of what’s in it.” He was listening to the irate and fanatical voice on the other end. “You were right sir, it’s the Black twins. They know. I think they’ve always known. They came in with pages they claim are from the book. Yes, sir, that’s what I said. No, no they just left. Deakins has put a protection team in place. Yes sir. Twenty-four hour watch. Well, I can try. I’ll see what I can arrange. Yes sir.” Richard Carlson had transferred into this office six months previously. Mr. Harold had wanted someone on the inside, just in case. The man had moles everywhere. If he played his cards right maybe he could get a better gig. He got up to approach Deakins about getting onto one of the rotations protecting the Black brothers and team.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the wee hours of the morning by the time the group returned to the Archive. Jordan was dead on his feet and quickly exited to his room with barely a good night. Mike was staying over with Dina, he had his agent’s go bag and had decided that he could use some sleep. At first he was going to stay down with the protection detail. Dina had convinced him otherwise. They said their good nights and went off to her room upstairs. Gunter had looked around, bleary eyed, grabbed a bottle of something from the bar and disappeared with his usual grunt.

Jonathan and Cameron were in the living room with Kay. Cameron had assumed Kay would be staying with him. He kissed her and told her to go to his room and he would be there shortly. She didn’t question it, it was obvious the twins wanted a moment alone. 

“Okay, you’ve been looking at me funny all night. What’s on your mind?” He was waiting for whatever it is that Jonathan wanted to say.

“A couple things actually. First, are we sure this is the path we’re taking? I have it all set and pretty sure it will go down soon. Harold is more than likely already on task finding a way to get to us.”

“Yeah….I thought so too. But, it’s the only way, you know that. I just hope it works. We still have to make the others believe that all is good. I was thinking of continuing with working on the show. Get them all on board, map out the logistics. It should give us a good cover.” Jonathan was nodding.

“Thomas and crew are on board with the show, I talked to them earlier. As for my guys and the artifacts, I’ve given them the next three depositories, let’s hope they get there before Charlotte does. We can deal with that mess later.” Cameron had taken out his deck of cards and was shuffling them. He dropped an ace and his temper flared. Jonathan took note. That was the other thing. Cam’s emotions seemed to be in high gear, over the simplest things. “Are you okay? I mean you don’t seem to be handling things as well as you usually do. You fly off the handle at moment’s notice and with minor issues. Dude, you had seizure over a phone call.” Cameron had noticed himself.

“I just don’t know. I have this rage and it won’t quit. I’m not sure what’s going on. I….I’ll try and keep myself steady. You can always put me in my place.” His twin nodded, with concern in his eyes. “I’m going to go join Kay - you ok?”

“Yeah….yeah, I’ll go to bed in a bit, I’m going to look at some of the journal pages, I have an idea. I’m going to use Houdini’s book, I’m thinking it may be the Rosetta Stone for that damn journal.” He waved as his brother retired to his room.

It had started out like their normal interaction. Cam had come in, quickly removing his clothes and climbed in next to Kay who was waiting for him. His body was slightly chilled, the warm caress was welcome after the events of the evening. He slowly traced the lines of her form, head to toe, giving her a tingling sensation. He nuzzled the hollow of her neck, biting and licking. She was returning the loving tenderness when she noticed a slight change. The pressure on her neck increased, his hands were holding her tighter than normal. A bit uneasy she shifted herself ever so slightly only to find him forcing her on her back with him climbing on top of her. “Cam….?” His eyes had a glazed look about them. When he entered her without preamble it was rough and uncomfortable. It was like he was a different person. She tried to push him away, he only pressed harder and held her with an iron grip to the bed. She could barely breath. The thrusts were actually starting to hurt and he wasn’t listening, he wasn’t there. “Cameron!” She didn’t mean to scream.

Jonathan burst into the room. Seeing what was happening he pulled his brother, with extreme effort, off of Kay, pulling a bed sheet along with the naked body of his twin for modesty’s sake. She pulled the bedclothes to cover herself just as Dina and Mike shadowed at the open door. Dina’s nightgown obviously thrown on, her face contorted in shock, Mike in his shorts and gun in hand. Jonathan had Cameron pinned in a wrestling move on the floor. “Don’t just stand there, get something to calm him down Dina!” 

Recovering from the shock she pushed through Jordan and Gunter who had come down hearing the commotion. She was back with the black bag.

“I don’t know what to give him. Is it a seizure?” Jonathan was trying to look at Cameron’s face.

“I don’t know - Kay?” She had sat up on the side of the bed clutching the blankets around herself. 

“He...he just, his eyes glazed over and it was like he was someone else. It didn’t look like a seizure to me. He had a grimace on his face, teeth clenched.” The group were at a loss of what exactly to give him.

Jonathan was at his limit, trying to keep himself and Cameron from getting hurt. His twin was still fighting, not hearing any of them. “Give him something for pain and maybe something for putting him to sleep? Dr. Goodman gave you something like that right?” Dina was sorting through the different syringes. She pulled out two and the tubing. She tentatively came towards the two men. Sweat was pouring off of Jonathan, his face was red with exertion. “Just do it, don’t bother with the tubing I’m not going to be able to hold him much longer!” Dina pushed first one and then the other into the exposed arm closest to her. It took a bit before the struggling started to diminish. 

It took another five minutes for the sedative to take effect. Cameron just slumped into Jonathan’s arms. “Give me hand here.” With Gunter’s help they managed to get him tucked into bed. Kay had wisely removed herself to the bathroom. She came out in a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. They all withdrew to the living room.

“What the hell was that?” Jonathan mirrored Dina’s concern. “I think you better call the doc. We might not have much time. I don’t know what’s going on but this is not Cameron. He would never do something like that.” He looked over at Kay who had positioned herself on the overstuffed chair. She hadn’t said much. “Are you okay...did, did he hurt you?” Jonathan was genuinely concerned for her.

She was nodding. “It was … stressful. You came in before it could go too far.” The red in her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. 

“Yeah, well, that scream of yours, it sure sounded like you were hurt, or something.” He quirked his eyebrow. 

“Hmmm, well….it was uncomfortable.” Dina shushed Jonathan, giving Kay a cup of hot tea.

“It’s done. I’ll call Dr. Goodman in the morning. It’s definitely not like Cameron. Kay, we have a spare room, do you want to sleep there tonight?” She thought about it. Shaking her head.

“No, I’m going to stay with him.” That surprised the group.

“Are you sure?” Jonathan was wary.

“Yes. It’s not his fault. He’s probably not going to even remember what happened. It’s bad enough he has to deal with everything that’s been going on, I don’t want him to wake up and I’m not there for him.” 

“Okay, but I’m just next door. I’ll leave my door open, if he has another….episode, call me. I’m probably not going to be able to sleep anyway.” She nodded and finished the tea. Taking a deep breath she went, maybe a little slower than normal, back to Cameron’s room.

He was flat on his back, just the way the guys had put him. He hadn’t moved a muscle. Whatever the sedative was had knocked him out completely. She threw back the covers and joined him. Snuggling close she gingerly touched him, down his entire body. Remembering every curve, every scar, each imperfection. In the back of her mind she was preparing herself for the worse. If he didn’t come back to her, the procedure didn’t work or if he changed permanently, she would have her memories. A silent tear trickled down her face. Watching him sleep she felt herself drift off as well. There was no need to call Jonathan.

In his room he had waited till he was sure they were both asleep. The others had returned to their respective rooms. He silently went to Cameron’s door and peeked in. All was as well as could be expected. He continued on down to the library where he had been earlier. Looking back at the page he had open in front of him, he drew out a grid and placed all the number, symbols and letters in corresponding boxes. The light went on in his mind. He went faster and faster, each page. It didn’t take long when he knew the sequence. In the space of maybe two hours Jonathan had broken the mystery of the book. It was scary shit. It was also leverage against one Hamilton Harold, not to mention quite a few others in that organization. This was good. 

He went into the kitchen and poured himself a whiskey. Taking his drink to the old leather couch he sat and looked out the bay window. The question now, is what to do with this information? It would be an asset for what he and Cam believed to be coming. It would be best if he kept it to himself. The others didn’t need to be put in anymore danger than they already were in. He really should return to bed. He had found that a difficult problem to overcome. Since his imprisonment he hadn’t really had a good night sleep. When he came home it hadn’t resolved itself. He was lucky if he managed three of fours in any given day. 

He knew it wasn’t the best for his body but, he didn’t want to take drugs. Alcohol was out, other than a nightcap once and awhile, he was afraid he could have tendencies towards alcoholism like his dad. He’d just have to deal with it. Maybe after everything had been dealt with and Cam was well and back to normal he’d see someone who looked at sleep disorders.

The dawn was breaking when Jonathan woke with a start. He’d fallen to sleep on the couch. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and made sure the hopper was filled with fresh coffee before returning to his room to get cleaned up for the day.

Dina and Mike were the first up and started making the eggs and toast for all. Gunter, looking no better than he had earlier that morning, came and started frying up bacon. Jordan bounced in playing with his phone. He greeted everyone and took a seat at the far end of the dining table. Jonathan came in shortly thereafter looking freshly showered, wet hair still plastered to his scalp. He looked around. “Has he got up yet? Kay?” Dina shook her head no. “Let’s just not say anything. I thought about it and I think Kay may be right. He wasn’t in his right mind. He probably doesn’t remember any of it.” Mike was nodding.

“But, what if he does….then what?” Jordan had piped up from his place at the table. “What do we do….I mean that was….well…” Jonathan was about to answer when the Cameron’s door opened and both he and Kay were walking towards them. They seemed to be quietly talking, holding hands and smiling at each other. Jonathan was relieved as were the others. 

“Morning...eggs, toast and bacon?” Kay looked up with meaning in her dark eyes.

“Don’t think so. Cam says he’s feeling a bit queasy this morning. I’m not a breakfast type of gal. I’ll have a cup of coffee though.” Cameron acknowledged his team and took a seat at the table, keeping his head resting on one arm.

“I think I’ll have some ginger ale if we have any. I don’t know what I ate yesterday but I woke up and just barely made it to the bathroom. I don’t want to chance throwing anything else up. We have work to do today.” Dina had gotten a glass, filled it with ice chips and ginger ale. He gratefully accepted it and closed his eyes trying to keep his stomach at bay.

“What kind of work Cam?” It was Gunter. Dina gave him points for trying to be his normal self. Maybe it was easier for him. 

“We have to map up the logistics of the new production. Now with the FBI on our side, taking that off our plates we thought, I mean Jonathan and I thought it was time we got back to what we love to do. Don’t you guys agree?” Taken by surprise the deception team were thrilled. “We have to eventually deal with Corvus Vale but right now we can start with the show.” 

“What about your sister….Charlotte?” Mike was perplexed. What happened last night and the previous two days and the twins were planning on a show? It didn’t make any sense. “The artifacts?”  
“We have to live our lives. We’ll deal with Charlotte when and if it becomes necessary. I have a few of my guys retrieving the items.” Jonathan stuffed a piece of buttered toast in his mouth.

“Okay….what about his medical status?” Mike was referring to Cameron, who just nodded and listened, head still firmly on his arm. “It has to be done soon, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll deal with it. Soon.” Jonathan serendipitously shook his head. The others backed off. 

“Sir, we’re having a rotation of the protection deal. Could someone please come down, verify and sign off?” The voice of one of the agents wafted up from downstairs. Gunter got up from his seat.

“I’ll do it.” Stomping down the stairs he signed the sheet and was introduced to the two new agents who would be stationed for the next twenty-four hour period. “What a bunch of red tape. Sign this sir, sign that sir. Oh these are the two new agents, Carolina Street and Richard Carlson….blah, blah, blah.” He returned to his breakfast.

“So what’s first?” Cameron had roused himself. His stomach had settled some. He looked at his team. 

“Well, before we start I have a few calls to make, right Mike?” She wanted to talk to Dr. Goodman when her office opened. 

“Yeah, yeah we should and I have to check on my boys. Should take no more than an hour or two. That is if Kay and I are included?” Cam laughed.

“Of course you are, at least until the Corvus Vale thing is said and done.”

“I think I should call mom and dad, if that’s okay with you guys?” Jordan looked hopefully at the twins. He hadn’t done that in a few weeks. Jonathan was worried it was getting a bit too much for the boy but nodded, as did Cameron.”

“Of course, say hi from me. We’ll fly up to Toronto one weekend for a visit.” The young tech beamed with happiness and went off to his room.

“Toronto? You mean to tell me he’s not even a U.S. citizen?” 

“Well he’s Canadian I guess technically, he was born in Tokyo.” Dina just shook her head, straightened the jacket of her suit and walked off towards her room with Mike following.

Jonathan got up from his seat. “I’ll go and check on Thomas and crew. Make sure they got in touch with the riggers and lighting people. So in about an hour or so.” He walked off to his room as well, leaving Kay and Cam alone.

It had been a bit awkward when they had woke this morning. She was in her sweatpants and t-shirt, he was butt naked. He was fuzzy and couldn’t remember the previous night. She had tried to assure him all was well. She had just been cold and had dressed when she woke at six that morning. She didn’t bother waking him up, he’d been so sound asleep. 

When he had rolled over he felt his guts heave and just barely stumbled to the bathroom in time to empty the entire contents of his stomach. Kay had been right beside him rubbing his back and holding his hair away from his face. He did feel odd. He put it down to the problem with the nanobots.

“Well we have about an hour, what would you like to do?” Kay just wanted to sit but, she also didn’t want to alert Cam to anything being wrong. 

“I’m still a bit tired can’t we just sort of sit and enjoy each other? Have a coffee, maybe with cinnamon?” She linked her arm through his and smiled. He gently tucked stray hairs behind her ear. 

“Of course, one coffee with cinnamon coming up.” He jumped up, a bit too fast and had to hold onto the edge of the table. Motioning Kay that he was okay he continued to get the beverage. Kay was worried.

“Well, I don’t really know how to explain it Dr. Goodman. It wasn’t exactly a seizure. No, no he didn’t hurt her but I think he could have. Jonathan had to wrestle him to the ground and I don’t think he was aware. No, he doesn’t seem to remember anything. I gave him the syringe with pain meds because both Kay and Jonathan said he had a grimace and his teeth were clenched and then I gave him the sedative. We had too, it was the only way to stop it. Yes, the boys put him in back to bed and Kay stayed with him through the night. She insisted. Of course, we’re worried. We don’t know, sometime in the next few days I think. Yes, I still have several injections. Yes, his moods are strange for Cameron. He goes off at the simplest of things. He actually got into a screaming match with someone yesterday over the phone. Yes it definitely isn’t like him. Is there anything else we should or could be doing to help him? Well, so far only the three. So one a day? Won’t that be too much? If you think so. Yes, I’ll keep you advised. Thanks.” Dina ended the call and looked at Mike. “A shot of the anti-convulsive a day. Keep an eye on him and hope the procedure is done soon.”

“He’ll come through this D. He will, he’s one of the luckiest guys I know. He’s got you guys too. And, Kay and I.” Dina had come over for a hug. “I think we should go join the others don’t you think?”


	12. Chapter 12

Thomas and crew arrived right on time. Checking in through the protection detail they were chatting amiably as they were greeted by Jonathan and Dina.

“Hey Thomas, looking good. Are you guys ready to work?” Jonathan was handing out assignments.

“This isn’t like the last two gigs right?” They had been apprehensive. Jo was still a bit shaky about the intruder. Jonathan chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, no that was it for that kinda thing. Cam and I have come up with a new magic extravaganza. Start to finish probably three months to get everything up and running. Then a run in Las Vegas. Same compensation as previously. Gunter and Jordan will be getting together with each of you for what is required from each of your departments.” The young workers were ecstatic. They hadn’t worked on a magic production in more than a year. They missed it.

Cameron came from the back with a design book in hand. Thomas and Gary hadn’t seen him up close in more than three months. “Wow...Mr. Black you look….” he couldn’t find the word. He was thin and looked worn out.

“Cam or Cameron, Mr. Black was my father. And, the word is amazing. Isn’t that right Jon?” He flashed one of his trademark smiles and a wink and continued on to the workroom where Gunter was mapping out stage dimensions.  
The young workers weren’t deterred. “Mr. Black, Jonathan is he alright?”

Jon looked at the young man. “Yeah, just tired, he was quite ill. You must have read all the papers. He was so worried about me and the prison thing he just wore himself out.” He was hoping the young people would just leave it be. “Besides, you must have kept up with all the stories, didn’t you? Or talk to Dina?” Uncertain Thomas and the others gave indecisive nods. “Okay then, let’s get working.” 

“Do you think that’s what’s wrong with him? He still looks pretty ill to me. I heard he ended up in prison too.” Max whispered to the others.

“That was just a rumour, I heard he fell from one of those chain contraptions he uses and was in hospital for months!” Watching furtively around Kevin held his hand close to his mouth to keep the conversation between them.

“I thought he had a nervous breakdown because of everything that went down with Jonathan.” Jo, keeping her head down whispered back. Dina had been listening, so had Gunter.

“It’s not polite to speculate on things you don’t know anything about.” Dina was glaring at Thomas and Jo, the three others just shrank in the the background. She handed them their time cards. “If you can’t keep a lid on speculation and rumour, you don’t need to be here. Do I make myself clear? Remember you all signed non-disclosure agreements. Keep them.” With that she stalked away.

“Told you, something’s up.” Gary had mentioned it in the car on the way over.

“I guess we’ll just have to leave it be. That’s if we want to keep working. They pay over scale guys.” Thomas put his hands in his pocket.

“They damn well do and I would keep that in mind and your mouths shut.” Gunter was visibly upset.

“Yes sir. Sorry it’s just…” Kevin ventured forward. “It’s just we’re worried.” Gunter soften his gaze slightly.

“Don’t be Cam is perfectly fine. By the time he’s on stage you won’t know he’d been sick at all.” He directed them to the backroom where Jordan was creating some kind of tech device.

“That may be a problem.” Jonathan was conferring with Cameron and Dina. 

“Just keep to our story. Should be fine. They aren’t involved in anything else. Just the show. Keep them busy. Dina make sure they stay on task, yes?” Throwing her arms and hands up in exasperation she glared at both twins.

“I’ll try. Can’t anyone else do something around here? Dina do this, make sure the workers do that. Keep the fridge stocked. Yadda yadda yadda.” Her British accent always made the brothers snigger when she was mad.

“It’ll be fine. You ready to go over our other little venture?” Cam nodded and followed Jonathan to the secret panel that led to the sitting room behind the library bookshelf. Settling themselves in front of the fireplace, they relished the silence. “So how are we going to draw this bastard out? We know he’s placed someone close by. It’s just a given that’s what he would do.” Jonathan had thought about it. A lot.

“Well, I think we should try and leave openings, gaps in the security maybe? We have our dampening in place and the recording devices are rigged throughout.” Cam was nodding.

“What about Kay and Mike? They’re both on high alert.” 

“That might be a problem. I think we’ll have to deal with it when the time comes.” Jonathan was trying to figure out how that would work in their plans.

“Did you make the set of handcuffs? The key?” Jonathan pulled out two sets of handcuffs, identical. 

“Can you tell the difference? Cameron looked closely. They were good copies. Then he smiled.

“The Amazing Cameron Black strikes again, small ‘screw you’ engraved inside left cuff.” Jonathan laughed. He didn’t think Cam would have been fooled, if he was still in command of all his facilities. It had been a small test. “What about the key?”

“I thought about that and decided we could use the original.” Cam’s eyebrows rose a few inches.

“You think that’s wise?” Jonathan was playing with the cuffs.

“Reasoning is we won’t need it in the future. It doesn’t really have much to do with the journal and the opening other than having it rigged to the cuffs. I linked our special cuffs to the same frequency as the original. No little needles to check DNA but everything else, including the squeezing is more or less the same.” 

“What? Won’t that cause us a bit of a problem?” He was shaking his wrists in Jon’s face for emphasis.

“Don’t be a dick. It stops well before that happens. The whole idea is to get them to believe it’s working and put that key into the lock, break the vial and voila journal gone, kaput, end of problem.” 

“That’s the idea. Let’s hope it works. Still have to flush the spy out. Who do you think it is?” Jonathan had been racking his brain as how Hamilton would do it. Who would he try and corese?

“Well pretty sure it isn’t any of or magical crew, they’ve been with us for years. Could be some of the construction or lighting people. We’ll have to talk to them and see if we can sniff them out.” Cameron had a thought.

“Maybe one of the FBI agents? There are new ones every day. Deakins said they would be on a twenty-four hour rotation. It would be the perfect way in. Something we wouldn’t expect.” 

“That could be. They just don’t know about us illusionists. We’ll invite our two new agents up to scope out the Archive. See what we can see. Talk to Kay see if she knows either of them. I’ll see what I can get out of Mike.” They had a course of action, now to implement it. Before leaving Jonathan grabbed his brother and gave him a big bear hug.  
“What was that for?” Cameron surprised but hugged right back.

Jonathan sort of clearing his throat and a bit sheepish, head down. “Well, I just wanted you to know I love you Cam.”

“Okay, you love me I love you, we’re brothers. What else?” He knew his twin almost as well as himself. 

“It’s just….with the medical procedure coming up and all the other crap we’ve been dealing with. You helping me with getting me out, sticking with me, through everything. Well, you know I just wanted you to know it, that’s all.” Cameron patted Jonathan on the back. He guessed what his brother was trying to say.

“I’ll make it. You’ll be with me. You know we do better when we do it together right?” Jonathan nodded and they returned to the main living area to try and sniff out the spy. 

Jonathan was getting more concerned as the hours ticked by. There were odd indications that Cam was deteriorating and the possibility of losing him was becoming more real. He went over to talk to Dina. He was going to push this some.

“Hey D. maybe you can get Cam to call about the procedure. What do you think?” Dina had been getting more concerned as time passed too. But, everytime she had brought the subject up he had shut her down.

“I’ve been trying, but you know how he is. But, now maybe with the show, he’ll listen to reason. I’ll see what I can do.” Jonathan had forgotten that. The show and with what they had planned, Cam would definitely not initiate the call until after they did their thing. He was muttering under his breath when he heard loud voices. Cam. “But, you should at least call them….”

“NO. I said no and I meant it, I’ll call when this is done, not before. DON’T PESTER ME ABOUT IT. YOU WORK FOR ME RIGHT?” He saw Cam walk off into his room, slamming the door behind him.

“Sorry D. I should have seen that coming. Did you give him the shot this morning?” She shook her head.

“I was going the broach the subject a little later after lunch. I didn’t want to pile on too much after last night.” She was worried. “And, now I’m not so sure.”

“Don’t concern yourself. I’ll come with. He’ll take regardless.” She knew he would. Just wondering what kind of episode that would engage.

The morning passed without any other instances. Cameron returned to the work without so much as an apology. He didn’t look mad exactly. He seemed totally focused on whatever it was he was designing. 

After they had their lunch, brought in from a local restaurant. That was one of the perks the twins had included in their employment package. The workers enjoyed it. A lot of them were on tight budgets and the treat of a restaurant meal each day was welcome. It was an extension of the catering that was provided on the run of their shows. 

It was the standard, in pre-production time, with most other performers there was the expectation of their staff fending for themselves. Another perk was the Black twins were notorious about deciding what a normal work day entailed. The day could be cut short for whatever reason as to the whim of one of the brothers, with the understanding they would be provided the same compensation of a normal shift. Or at the other extreme, on the same pretense, expect the staff to stay sometimes all night to complete some project. They did pay for the overtime but you had to be willing to deal with it, the benefits outweighed any inconveniences. It was an unusual work situation if you got a gig with the twins but, those who didn’t were envious. 

This was one of those days. “Hey guys, head’s up - that’s it for today. We’ll see you all on Thursday.” Jonathan had decided they needed a couple of days in the clear. This afternoon he had to deal with the shot and Cameron. He really didn’t want an audience for that.

“Why’d you do that?” Cameron had stuck his head out of the back workroom. “Could’ve completed this part of the transportation illusion if the guys were still here.” 

“Nope, you have a medical issue to deal with.” Cameron frowned at him.

“Come on Cam. You need to have a shot, doc’s orders.” He was headed towards his brother, carrying the syringe that Dina had provided him. He saw the defiance in Cam’s eyes.

“I thought that was only when I had some kind of episode. Not on the floor, see.” He was modelling himself top to bottom. “Standing tall, vertical.” Kay and Mike had been at a desk set up in the rear of the living room going over reports for Deakins. 

Jonathan was shaking his head. “No, the orders have changed. Until you get that procedure, one a day.” Another frown. “Come on don’t make this hard on yourself or me. It’s just a friggin’ shot.” 

“I feel fine. No seizure. Let it go Jon.” He had known it was going to be a fight. He soldiered on.

“Can’t Cynthia will have my balls for lunch if I don’t make sure you comply with her orders. I would prefer to deal with you rather than her.” Mike stopped Kay from getting up. Cameron looked around and back at his brother. He felt the rage build. He tried to get control, clenching his teeth and fisting both hands.

“I really don’t….” Gunter had come up behind him and held him still. He wasn’t happy. “Oh for crying out loud. Okay….okay just make sure you get it right the first time, you aren’t Dina.” Jonathan took his opportunity and tightened the plastic tubing around his bicep and plunged the anti-convulsive medication into his brother. “See that wasn’t so bad.” He patted Cameron’s arm. It appeared that the agitation that was evident just a moment ago was no longer there. Gunter let Cameron go and returned to his workbench, mumbling to himself. “So are we going to have to go through this every time?” Cameron looked at him in bewilderment.

“What? Go through what?” He was back but this strange little episode was gone from his memory. This was bad. He tried to wipe the concern from his expression with a smirk.

“Nothing much, just something we were discussing. How’s the illusion coming?” Cameron looked down at his notepad trying to remember what he had been doing.

“Hey, maybe you should take a break? Dina made some fresh tea. I think there’s some Oreos, the ones you like.” Cameron not entirely sure what had gone on, shrugged and went over to have some tea with his favourite cookies. He had a terrible sweet tooth, especially when it came to chocolate. The others were continuously in awe of the amount of sugar he could consume and be none worse for it. Most people would see their effects in their waistlines or condition of their teeth. Not Cameron. Not an ounce extra on his frame and perfect pearly whites, not one cavity.

“Kay, do you want some tea?” She looked up from her report, whispered something to Mike and joined Cam. Covering his hand with hers. She tried to will herself not to tremble. He was getting worse.

Jonathan, on the pretext of supervising the work that morning had been questioning all the workers, trying to get a feel for them. Who was the one? Hamilton had put someone here, he had to find that person and soon. Cameron’s life depended on it. None of the riggers, lighting engineers, carpenters and gophers had shown any sign of being a spy, or someone who didn’t belong. 

The last two he wanted to check out were the new agents in the current rotation detail. Kay had told Cameron that Richard Carlson had transferred in about six months ago. He seemed to be a capable agent. Very private. No one seemed to know much about him. As for Carolina Street, she was a veteran of the Agency. She had worked in the New York East Side Office for the last five years, a stint in the Capital the prior twenty years. She was heading towards her retirement with a few months remaining and offered to do this easy detail. Jonathan was almost positive she wasn’t a likely suspect. That left Mr. Carlson. 

“Agent...Carlson is it?” Jonathan had come up from behind him. He didn’t spook easy but he hadn’t expected the man. He touched his earpiece and removed it from his ear. He had to play this cool.

“Yes, is there a problem sir?” Jonathan didn’t like him. In prison he got real good at searching out and finding the bad ones, the guys who caused trouble, the lifers. He was good at reading people. This agent gave all the same signs. 

“No...not at all. Just checking things out. I like to know the people in my home.” He patted the man on his back leaving a small micro tracker on the inside of his shirt collar. “Would you care for maybe something to drink?” He also directed his offer to the other agent. She touched her earpiece as well and removed the device from her ear. 

“No, sir that’s kind of you but we’re on duty. Carlson you know the rules.” She looked at the other agent with a veiled threat.

He cleared his throat. “Yes, that’s right Mr. Black, before Agent Street so aptly put it I was going the decline on the same basis. It is very kind of you but we’re still on shift for the next few hours. Is there anything else?” Jonathan, completing his mission just nodded no and returned up the stairs to the living area of the Archive.

Both agents nodded to each other, replaced their earpieces and again started their vigil. 

“Well?”

“It’s Carlson. Almost positive. Smells wrong. He was like the guys in prison. Trouble maker through and through.” Cam was nodding.

“Okay we have to get rid of the team tonight. It will make it easy for them to ‘abduct us’. Give the guy the opening he’s expecting.” 

“You’ll have to take care of Kay. I think I have a way to get Mike out of here for a few hours.”

Around eight they had managed to convince Dina, Gunter and Jordan to go out. They wanted some time alone. They were safe, there wouldn’t be a problem. Cameron didn’t need another shot till tomorrow, and even if he did Jon could give it, so there was no reason they couldn’t go out for a dinner on them and a few drinks. As an afterthought Cameron suggested that Mike and Kay join them. The two agents were leery.

“Kay really. Jonathan is here with me. We have two very capable agents downstairs protecting us. We’ll be fine. We need a few hours of brother time. With everything that’s been going on I don’t think it would hurt.”

“We got you guys reservations at Umberto’s. That new Italian place that opened a couple of weeks ago. Very chic, the in place.” It was a very expensive high class restaurant located in the Upper East Side. A place to be seen. 

“I guess we could go. It wouldn’t be that long. I wouldn’t mind a night out.” Dina was hesitant but had really wanted to try the place out. It had seemed like ages since they had dressed to the nines and went out to mingle, it would be all the more fantastic with Mike along. Granted Gunter, Jordan and Kay would be there too but she wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

Mike acquiesced, convincing Kay to loosen up a little and enjoy herself. Jordan was game for anything and was ready to go once it was suggested. The holdout was Gunter.

“I don’t like those uppity places. Food is all fancy like. I like good hearty grub, something that sticks to the ribs. Too many snobby people. Think I’ll pass but thanks anyway.” Jonathan and Cameron were trying to figure out something to say to convince him to go. Jordan surprisingly was the answer to the dilema.

“Come on Gunter. We haven’t hung out like in forever. I don’t want to be stuck we these guys all night on my own, please?” Jordan was bouncing in place. Gunter’s scowl softened. Since discovering his young assistant’s true age he had tried to protect him like a son. Jonathan thought it was great. Cameron was worried that Jordan would pick up some of Gunter’s bad habits. Finally, he too gave in. The brothers made sure that Agent Carlson was fully aware they were alone in the building.

“I’m taking a quick bathroom break Street. Back in ten.” He took his earpiece out and entered the foyer of the building making sure the agent saw him head towards the facilities located on that level. Once out of sight he pulled out his cell phone.

“Sir, we have an opportunity. Yes sir, the twins are alone for the evening. No the others have gone off to some kind of ritzy dinner. No, I have to get rid of her somehow. Of course sir. I’ll call when it’s done.” Carlson had no compunction about getting rid of his partner in the detail. He wasn’t planning on staying in the agency. He just wasn’t sure how much trouble she would be. He came up behind her and injected a small dose of the ketamine. It was quick and quiet. Taken unawares, not expecting the double cross, she didn’t stand a chance, regardless of the years of experience she had. He picked up the limp body and put it in the trunk of his car. He would deal with her when time permitted. Taking out the syringes of Ketamine he again entered the building and silently climbed the stairs. The twins were both head down over some kind of designs on a table near the bay window. They were totally engrossed in their work and did not see Carlson come into the room.

Jonathan and Cameron had been watching through one of the hidden cameras situated at the top of the staircase. They had been expecting it. They were prepared. After realizing it was more than likely that the spy was agent Carlson they discussed how they thought they would be taken out. After much speculation they surmised it would probably be some kind of drug. Cameron guessed it would be something non-lethal, more than likely ketamine. That drug would incapacitate them for no more than an hour. Jonathan figured they could handle the side effects. It usually wore off in thirty to forty minutes. They thought the risk was worth it.

Jonathan went down first. Quickly and quietly. Cameron turned to see the syringe come at him, then blackness. “Sir, yes I have them. Ketamine, yes sir.”

The twins were zip tied hand and foot. The drugs they had been given would keep them out for half an hour. Enough time to get them to the lab and secured. They would have to be contained to allow recovery from the side effects for approximately one hour, giving them time enough for them to regain their faculties, to enable them to assist with the journal. Hamilton was supremely delighted. He had outsmarted both Charles and those damned Black twins. We’ll see who is compliant now. He got into the back seat of his Cadillac and ordered his driver to the Vale.

When the team returned at ten they found the Archive empty. Kay had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Mike and Gunter searched the entire building finding nothing.

“What happened? Where is everyone? Mike did you see either of the protection detail?” He was shaking his head. 

“Nothing, no call in either, so they didn’t leave of their own accord.” Dina was almost chatonic. She realized that without Cam’s injection tomorrow he would go downhill even faster than he had been. Whoever took them didn’t know that. Again she was putting this all on her shoulders, she had been the one that wanted to go. To have bit of fun.

“Hey guys….” It was Jordan holding a small device the size of a small notepad.

“Not now Jordan...there’s” Jordan was shoving the device into Mike’s face.  
“LOOK” He pressed a button and the face of Jonathan appeared on the screen. Cameron popped up behind him with a small smirk.

“Okay I know what you’re going to say. Let’s just put it out there in the open, yes we’re crazy, we’re idiots, we don’t know what we’re doing and we’re going to get ourselves killed. Oh and we’re arrogant. So yeah I guess we may very well be but what we put in place worked. Dina, we know you are blaming yourself for this - DON’T. We made this decision, had nothing to do with you, any of you. Gunter keep an eye on Jordan while we’re gone. We aren’t sure yet how long that’s gonna be. Jordan behave yourself till we get back.” Jonathan stepped back and Cameron took his place.

“Kay, don’t think we did this to flaut the FBI or you and Mike. Respect to both of you and Deakins. But, we have a plan, it will work. It’s a bit dangerous but, hey we do dangerous all the time. No one else has to be hurt. We got this. We’re fairly certain Hamilton is behind it. Charles has been advised privately of what to do. The inside man was one of the protection detail, Richard Carlson. We don’t know what he did with Carolina. Jordan the dampening field you put up worked great but we modified it a bit. In my bedroom is a receiver, it should have all the recordings of what happened tonight. Evidence. Isn’t that what you guys need? It’s all there, even if we don’t make it out, I’m not saying that’s gonna happen, but if we don’t you’ll still be able to take them down. Make sure you do.” Jonathan’s face filled the screen yet again.

“Remember guys we love you all. We will be back.” Cameron pushed forward one last time.  
“Kay….I love you more than you know. I also know what happened the other night. Thank you for not being scared off and trusting I had no control over it. Dina I should have apologized earlier, I’m sorry about yelling at you. I know you just don’t work for me. Not sure how long this is gonna take, hopefully we’ll be back tomorrow or the next day.” Then the screen went black.

“I love you too….” It was a whisper.

Dina had tears in her eyes. “Oh, Cam...darling.”

“So now what are we going to do?” Gunter was pacing back and forth. “We know who has them, what are we going to do? What is the FBI going to do?” Both agents were at a loss, neither had any idea where to start, what to do in this circumstance.

“Guys….guys.” Jordan was tapping away at his computer. “There’s a GPS - they put a GPS on something. Searching the footage. Maybe we can find out who they put it on. There must have been a reason they did that, right?” Kay was wiping away tears. Dina just sat trying to take it all in and not breakdown. “Look there.” Jordan was pointing at Jonathan patting the back of the agent Carlson. That’s when the GPS kicked in. We can find him, at least. Maybe we can force the location from him.”

“Mike called it in, giving Deakins the rundown. Get some teams on search detail.” Being the senior agent, Kay took point, directing the search grid, setting up a base in the kitchen. Dina, after regaining a semblance of control started making coffee for the agents. Watching and waiting was becoming a part of her life. This type of routine was not what she wanted. She smiled and robotically answered questions, trying to put her screaming soul behind a wall, protecting herself. Mike noticed the change in his lady. His concern grew as the hours passed.

Early the next morning they tracked the rogue agent down. There had been a fire fight. Although not dead he was in surgery to remove bullets situated near his spine. When they got the news Kay left with Mike close on her heels. She turned as she left saying to stay put. Agents were put at every, door, and secret passageway that she knew existed. She was going to make damn sure she wasn’t going to lose anyone else.

As expected, when questioning Carlson of what he knew, found him tight lipped and was not going to give up anything. He was just out of surgery and his answers were convoluted. Not realizing, he did let slip the whereabouts of Carolina Street. They managed to locate and rescue the wounded agent. She had been left in the locked trunk of his car in an underground parking lot, bound and gagged. She got medical assistance for dehydration and the side effects of an overdose of ketamine. The rest of the interview was a exercise in frustration.

“He’ll be alright Kay.” Mike was speaking softly as they drove back to the Archive. “Those two get into all kinds of pickles all the time. You’ve seen it. Even when we don’t think they’ll make it, they always do.” Kay was shaking her head.

“I’m not so sure this time Mike. Cam isn’t well. Whatever they planned, how do you fight an organization like the Vale. What’s to say that the Vale gets what they want and then just shoots them. It would solve all their problems? And, if they don’t get what they expect? They could do the same damn thing. They don’t have their props, their backup. What do you think they’re going to do?” Mike didn’t have an answer to that.

The twins woke up in a well decorated room. They were strapped to chairs in the centre surrounded with candles that had been placed around the perimeter. A Swastika was prominent on the wall facing the twins. 

“Talk about overkill, creepy.” Jonathan was staring at the Nazi paraphernalia in and on almost every possible surface. “Could bring quite a bit of coin to the right collector though.”

“It’s not for sale Mr. Black.” Hamilton, dressed in his classic white plantation suit came and stood in front of him. There was a young man standing behind him holding a black bag. “It’s … let me see...” He tried to bend down, which was a feat to accomplish, with the size of his belly, to look at Jonathan really hard. “...Jonathan, you two have been quite the flies in the ointment for me. That stops tonight.” Jonathan just smirked at him. That didn’t make Hamilton happy at all. “You are very arrogant for someone in your position.” He was breathing heavy and reeked of cigar smoke. Jonathan coughed. 

“Not much else you can do to us. We know what you want and we’re not going to give it.” Hamilton removed the handcuffs from his pocket. Jonathan plastered a look of shock on his face, something he had practiced over the years. Very convincing he thought to himself. Taking his cue, Cameron let out a small gasp. The deception was in full swing. 

“Well...you may have the handcuffs but you have no clue what to do with them, now do you?” Jonathan putting all the bravado he could behind the words. Sell it, let it play out. Have to give Charles and his group enough time to arrive. Too bad he wouldn’t get the journal either. It was just for cover for their eventual departure. An aberration of their 99 to fool 1 illusion.

Hamilton just smiled. He took out the key and a page of handwritten notes. “Oh, I know how to use these. You seem to forget that I have some of your great grandfather’s notes. These instructions are some of that. I just needed you to complete the endeavour.” So they had guessed correctly. Now for the performance.

Cameron started up. “So Hamilton Harold you’re supposed to be a high mucky muck up the chain yes?” Hamilton looked up from his reading. “Of course, one of the highest levels. Only the best personages of good character and wealth are allowed to obtain such standing. I have the following of a good portion of the Vale. The true inheritors of Alistair Black’s legacy.” At that moment the big doors opened and Charles with his contingent entered. Hamilton just waved them off. “You aren’t required here Charles. I have the twins and I will make them comply, we will have the journal and all it contains.” Charles looked at the situation with concern. 

“They are the descendents, you must let them go.” Again the wave.

“Hogwash….just watch and see how it’s done.” Hamilton’s followers had been filing in from the other door. The room was quite full by this time, perfect to continue the operation. It would more than enough to fulfill that requirement.

“Would it be an interest of anyone here of what we know about your leader here?” Jonathan had confided in Cameron just before they had been snatched, thinking it would be great theatrics to have them both involved in the downfall of one Mr. Hamilton Harold. It would re-enforce the believability, building on the distraction. Stares and mumbling from the group, from both sides.  
“I for one would like to hear what information you have that could possibly be relevant.” Hamilton was so smug and sure of himself. The boys went for the jugular, hit him where it hurt, his pride.

“Well let’s see Hamilton Abraham Harold Aronowitz, born 1943 in Germany as a Hasidic Jew.” A few guffaws and hisses. Jonathan noticed that Hamilton’s face was getting that bulging bug eyed look. “As we understand it after the war you adopted the Harold name from the man who had hidden you and your family in his house to escape the concentration camps. He helped raise you. You lived and worked with that man and his family for years. He saved your life and what did you do in return?”

“I...I….well.” He looked like was going to burst.

“Turns out your fearless leader here is a fraud of the first order. He stole the position and possessions of that man and disposed of him. Not to mention his own family, in the sixties, to obtain his benefactor’s wealth and power. He didn’t come by anything from his own work. That’s what this is guys - he’s after controlling power over not only this organization but government. He’s a little Hitler, that’s all he is. Not sure how a good Jewish boy turned so bad. Also how can he lead a bunch of Nazi sympathizers?” Hamilton had just about enough of this nonsense. He pulled out his luger and pointed it at Cameron’s head.

“Well that just proves you’re an idiot! If you read the journal pages, you have to keep us alive in order to open that book.” Jonathan quirked his eyebrow at the big man. Hamilton hauled off and hit him harshly on the temple, raising an ugly wound that started to drip blood into his eyes. 

“Are you okay Jon?”  
“I have to keep you alive for the moment but you don’t have to be conscious.” Jonathan didn’t say anything, he was still trying to get his focus back from the hit. “Bring me the journal.” Charles was getting more desperate to find a solution to this. He noticed the uneasiness throughout Hamilton’s followers.

“Hamilton, is this really necessary. Have them open the book and let them go. We are civilized, there is no need for this kind of brutality.”

“You’re weak, that’s always been your problem. You have take control, by force if necessary. Be careful Charles once I get that book open it’s all over for you and yours.” The twins had thought there would have been more dissent over the information they had imparted to the assembly. The change, the uncertainty was there but it wasn’t enough. Guess it was going to be plan B.

Hamilton opened the cuffs, placing one on each of their wrists. Before closing them he had his assistant release the bonds holding them. “Now if I read this correctly you both have to be joined and place the key in the lock under the vial. You don’t have a lot of time or, it is my understanding you’ll lose your hands is that correct?” Both twins nodded as if giving up, reluctantly going along with what was asked. “Good, good you are now seeing reason. Okay, Jonathan does it matter which of you places the key?” 

Shaking his head to dislodge some of the blood from his burning eyes. “Not that we know of.” He handed Jonathan the key. 

“Close the cuffs, work fast boy.” He watched as the twins did as they were told. Charles had tried to step forward and was held back by a few of Hamilton’s men. All watched as the cuffs tightened. Everyone focused on the leather bound journal. A small click sounded and then a hiss, green smoke and the vial exploded. “No, no….we did what was required.” He rounded on the twins. Hamilton, Charles and the other members of Vale had been so engrossed with the display of the journal no one noticed when the twins disappeared. The twins had quickly and quietly removed clothing from different areas, donning them and leaving by the front door. “Damn magicians, where did they go?” By this time, Hamilton was screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Well...things have turned. As I said earlier, we are civilized. Hamilton you are stripped of your standing in this organization. The Board will meet later to decide what other punishment will be imposed.” Charles shook off the hands holding him. The Nazi element showed no attempt to assist as they took Hamilton’s gun and lead him away. Charles sighed, the journal was destroyed. He still didn’t have the legitimate rules and principles of order. He didn’t know how long he’d be able to keep it together. Right now Hamilton was the priority. He had been exposed as a fraud. He could dismantle his hold on that part of the Vale. He wondered where his nephews had gone and how. He chuckled to himself a bit. They had warned him they would do it their way. They were tenacious. He did wonder if there were still a copy of the diary. He would investigate further.

“Get these stupid things off Jon, my wrist is turning blue.” They were walking towards the highway. 

“Give it a sec, will ya. I’m trying to find a pay phone or a car, or something. I don’t want to walk all the way back to the Archive.” Jonathan looked at his brother. “Hey Cam are you okay? You don’t look so good.”  
“I’m….ah, can’t focus.” Jonathan grabbed at his wrist and picked the handcuffs open. Cam was sort of stumbling along.

“Oh crap. Cam stay with me.” He didn’t know where to turn. A black car pulled up slowly behind them. It stopped. The door was slung open, revealing Percy Gray at the wheel.

“Would you two like a lift home?” Dumbfounded, Jonathan manhandled Cameron into the back seat and climbed in next to him. 

“Can’t believe our luck.” Percy raised his eyebrows and laughed.

“Luck...who said anything about luck.”


	13. Chapter 13

Kay and Mike were going over plans for an assault on the mansion at Corvus Vale’s headquarters.

“Need some help here.” Everyone stopped. Jonathan and Percy were helping Cameron up the stairs. Each had one of his arms draped around their neck, half dragging him, half carrying him. Mike rushed over to assist. Cameron was pale and not looking good. There were lots of questions but Dina took charge directing them to put Cameron in his room. She took off his shoes and loosened his shirt. She noticed the red welts around his left wrist. She got some cool cloths and washed off his face. He was semi-conscious.

“What the hell?” Turning, realization that the other brother didn’t look that much better. “Sit down before you fall down!” Kay had come in with more warm water, alcohol, gauze and medical tape. She looked at the still form on the bed and then at Jonathan. 

“You’re both idiots!” Jonathan smirked a bit, with no real life behind it.

“Probably, but it’s done. I have some information for you, you can take Hamilton down and his group. Percy, that stuff I told you?” The young assistant nodded. “Give it to this agent here.” He indicated Kay. “And, now if you don’t mind, I think I’m going to pass out now.” His eyes rolled back in this head as slumped boneless to the floor.

“Gunter I need you now.” Struggling with the dead weight, together they got him to his room and onto the bed. After patching him up as best they could, the group assembled in the living room.

“Call Dr. Goodman, Cam needs help.” Percy watching spoke up.

“That...won’t be necessary, the medical team is on it’s way. Charles called them in as soon as I picked those two up outside of the Vale on the highway.” Dina was shaking her head.

“No...I mean nothing is happening without their doctor’s approval. I don’t trust you. None of us do. And, you aren’t moving him or Jonathan. They stay here under our protection.” Kay stood in front of Percy, staring him down.

“The FBI have the resources to do it. This has gone far enough. We’re going to make sure when you guys do whatever it is you do, it’s safe or, as safe as we can make it. This time Cameron is cured.” It wasn’t up to Percy, he was just a messenger and told the big, scary FBI agent so. She just shook her head and left him standing in the library. He waited. That’s what he’s supposed to do. He was good assistant.

Kay dismissed the agents around the Archive. She called Deakins giving her the information provided by Jonathan. They would mount a team to apprehend Hamilton. It would be tonight. Deakins wanted to know if either Mike or she would like to be involved. Neither wanted to leave the Black twins. Promising updates Kay ended the call.

Dina had just finished talking to Cynthia Goodman who was on her way when Charles arrived. He was regarded with suspicion and anger.

“My apologies, where are they?” Kay, arms crossed, was not about to allow him access to either of the brothers.

“No, not until their doctor arrives. As I told your assistant there, we don’t trust you. How do we know you’re going to repair the damage this time?” Charles was disquieted. He had expected some resistance but the level of anxiety coming off the agent was more than he had bargained for. 

“Ms. Daniels, it’s necessary if you want your …. Cameron to survive this night.” 

“No, not until Dr. Goodman arrives, you’re not getting near him.” The Corvus Vale medical team arrived to take Cameron Black to their facility. “No, he’s not being removed from this building, not again.” She was standing her ground, the other team members came and stood with her. Gunter looked as if he could kill. Jordan had stopped bouncing, standing with his arms cross, defiant. Dina, with Mike, were barring the door to the twin’s room. Charles told his medical team to stand down.

“Get the equipment and solution, bring it up here.” Kay’s eyebrows furrowed and she almost growled.

“What is it with you? Do you not understand, we are not letting you near him until Dr. Goodman gets here. We don’t trust you.” Charles had one ace in the hole. He had hoped he wouldn’t have to use it, but his nephew’s life depended on it.  
“Agent Daniels?” Cynthia Goodman came running up the stairs. She had been sleeping when Dina called. She had thrown on a flannel shirt and jeans. Her normally tight bouncing ponytail was not evident, her hair was tosselled and hanging loose. Her doctor’s bag slung across her shoulder.

“Sorry, took so long, it’s a bit of a trip.” She looked, wide eyed, around at the many people in the Archive living area. 

“I want you to look over Cameron before I let these people at him. I also would like your opinion on what they do to him.” Cynthia was going to remind her again about her lack of knowledge. Kay beat her to it. “I know the extent of what you know about this but you are a doctor, I think Cam has a better chance with you on his side.” She nodded. Charles cleared his throat realizing he would have to say something to ensure his nephew’s well being.

“Ms. Daniels?” She looked at Charles. “Could I please have a word with you, in private? It is rather important.” He was looking at the others. “It’s sensitive. I know...no secrets but, this could complicate matters. It is better if I tell one, my belief is it should be you.” He waited for her answer. She looked at the others and took him down to one of the back workrooms, closing the door for privacy. 

How to start. Kay was impatient. “Okay, what is it?” He found he was having trouble forming the words. This wasn’t like him. Clearing his throat again.

“I have no intention whatsoever of causing harm to either twin. Please believe me, I have their best interests at heart.” Kay was not impressed.  
“Yeah, right. I’m done here.” She turned to leave. He grabbed her arm.

“Please listen. I’m….I’m their uncle.” Kay shook her head. She looked at Charles. “I’m family. I’ve been trying to protect them. I’m doing everything in my power to make sure they survive.” Kay stumbled back a few steps. Her mind was whirling. She hadn’t seen that coming. He was looking at her. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but no one else should know. The Vale can’t. It wouldn’t be good. There is dissention in the organization against the Black family.” 

Nodding her head indicating the twins down the hall. “Do they know?” He shook his head. “Why not?” He let out his breath.

“They can’t. It wouldn’t be a kindness to them. I could have rescued those two boys from a horrendous childhood but, because of the rules I live by, I didn’t interfere. The he last two years could have been avoided or minimized.” Her mind was in turmoil. He could have prevented everything that had happened the last two years? That means he knew about the frame up, Cameron’s injury all of it. Her anger was building. A volcano ready to spill it’s contents, burning everything in its path.

“And….you let it happen? How can you stand there a tell me you were protecting them? They’ve been through hell and back. How is that protection?” Charles knew time was running out.

“You can question it, hate me if you must for what has transpired but, the issue at hand is saving Cameron, now.” She reigned in her disgust. Making a decision she turned to open the door. She wore her anger as a shield.  
“Ms. Daniels, you must not tell them or the others.” Turning back, a barely perceptible nod and she rejoined the crowd in the living room. 

“Well?” Dina was fidgeting. The others solemn and waiting. “Cynthia is checking him over.” Kay nodded.

“After we get the okay from Dr. Goodman. They do the procedure, it’s the only choice. We have to wait for Jonathan. He has to be part of this.” Cynthia came out of Cam’s room, stethoscope around her neck, a concerned expression on her face. “Can you rouse Jonathan?” Cynthia looked up in surprise, she hadn’t been told there was problem with the other twin. Nodding she went to check on her other patient. It didn’t take long. 

“I gave him a shot to revive him. He’s okay more or less. No serious damage. I think most of it is a reaction to whatever he came in contact with and the head wound. Give him a few minutes. Dina, go and stay with him till he’s fully awake. As for Cameron. His heart it weak, his pressure is low and he is semi-conscious. He’s not only dealing with the rejection issue but he’s now fighting the after effects of some kind of drug.” The young assistant spoke up.

“I believe it was ketimen. That’s what Mr. Harold always relied on.” Cynthia nodded.

“Normally that wouldn’t have been much of an issue but in his weakened state his body is just shutting down. If they’re going to do something, it’s going to have to be now and hope for the best. I can monitor it.” Kay was nodding. Jonathan appeared in the hallway hanging onto Dina. He was still a bit groggy and he had a plaster bandage on the side of his head. The welt on his right wrist, a mirror image to those on his twin, was red and inflamed.

Slurring his speech slightly. “We have to do it now. I think I can handle it.” The others indicated they were ready. Charles wasn’t sure what that meant but he gave his medical team the go ahead. 

Military like precision kicked in. The decision was made that the bedroom was unsuitable, too small. They produced a gurney, bringing it up from their van and set it up in the living room, moving the furniture away towards the walls. Draping medical sheeting over everything, they set up the familiar equipment Jonathan remembered from the facility they were taken to months ago. He was trying to prepare the others. It was hard to explain. It got harder as more futuristic machines arrived and set up. Donning, what appeared to be hazmat suits, the medical team gave out face masks to all in the room. 

Kay’s eyes went wide when the green solution, swirling like a lava lamp was introduced. Cynthia Goodman watched in fascination, asking the occasional question of one of the techs. When they were satisfied and it was as sterile as they could hope for in the circumstances, it was time for Cameron. He would have to be carried in. Gunter insisted he would bring him, he didn’t like the idea of the scary guys in white suits touching his boss, his friend. Laying him out on the gurney, the techs proceed to remove his shirt, applying a disinfectant preparation over most of his upper torso and arms. Kay noticed how thin he was against the white of the sheets. Memories of the hospital flashed through her mind. Bruises and welts marred his chest, that weren’t there the last time they were together. Whatever had happened at the mansion must of been arduous. 

The machine with the weird black needle appendages moved over to the side of the bed and hovered over Cam. They watched as it was started up and it appeared that it was extracting something, without actually making contact with his skin. Charles indicated it was the contaminated solution, including the original nanobots. Cameron’s body started to buck but nothing else. Kay was thinking Jonathan had exaggerated the extent of what happened the last time.

That was until the new solution was introduced, then the clear stuff, this time Charles and Cynthia both verified it was stem cells harvested from a compatible source. It had come from Jonathan, it was determined that Cam was too weak to have his cells removed and prepared, his twin was the next best choice.

Jonathan was ready. He indicated to the others they were going to be needed. It started as a low moan and then the scream he remember from a few months ago shattered the room. The keening was unbearable, Kay was horrified. Jonathan took Cameron into his arms and held on. This time he was weaker and need Gunter to hold on, taking each blow as each spasm rocked through his brother’s body. 

Jordan and Dina held onto Cam’s legs, trying to stop the worst of the thrashing. Mike was on one side trying to help Jonathan and Gunter. It took all of them to mitigate the violence of the positions his body seemed to be forced into.

Overcoming her fear for Cameron, Kay went to the head of the gurney, bent low and started talking to him, whispering in his ear, reassuring him she was there for him. She stroked his hair and his face, kissing him. Patting the sweat away with a towel. The flailing seemed to increase, Jonathan didn’t remember it being this bad. The techs were monitoring and conferring with each other. Cynthia kept a close eye on the monitors, keeping note of the bouncing readings. If any of those numbers plummeted, intervention would be needed. Concern was rampant, Jonathan was worried something was wrong, it was taking so long. How could anyone go through this and live?

Abruptly it stopped. Everything just stopped. Cameron was deathly still. Jonathan started to panic. What happened? He looked around. They stepped back slowly, all but Kay who didn’t want to stop touching him. She was crying. There were tears in all of their eyes. 

“It’s okay. He came through it.” It was Charles.

Cynthia, placing her stethoscope over his heart, listening to his lungs was examining him. She checked his pupils, his pulse and felt to see if there was a fever. Moving back she confirmed he appeared stable, he seemed to be having some problem with his breathing and his pulse was thready. She didn’t think he needed a breathing tube but would keep a close eye on that. During the examination, the medical techs had placed a normal looking IV, and some electrodes to monitor his heart. To Kay and Dina it brought back all the memories of Cameron’s near death a few months ago.

The techs dismantled the equipment with the same military efficiency and left quickly. The team and Cynthia Goodman just stared in disquieted disbelief. It was surreal. Charles indicated they should move Cameron back to his room.

Jonathan and Kay took care of Cam. Not interfering with the IV and the monitoring equipment, they removed his clothing and put him in a pair of pajama pants and positioned him so he would be comfortable . There was nothing, no indication he was aware of anything. They returned to the living room.

“Well, will he be okay?” Dina directed her question to Charles. 

“We won’t know for a while. It was a long period of time to wait, for this. The contaminates have been removed. The new bio-package should reverse all of the damage. Right now, it is a matter of time.” 

All were silent. 

“I’ll come by each day to see his progress. Call me if you need me.” Cynthia had enough for the night. She couldn’t do anything more. She hoped her favourite twin would be okay. The world needed more like Cameron Black. She said her good nights and left.

Dina had been more or less in shock, she had never witnessed anything like that. She couldn’t understand how anyone could go through it. And, Cameron had done it three times now. The poor boy. No wonder he was fearful. She would have been terrified. Seeing it from the outside had scared the living daylights out of her. She was sure she going to have nightmares for months. She wandered over to the coffee machine and mechanically prepared herself a cup of coffee. She realized she was shaking, barely holding onto the cup. Mike came over and sat with her, consoling her and trying to comfort her. He knew this was going to be an ordeal for the next few days at the minimum.

Jordan was actually upset. He was, after all, just a kid. It was hard on him. Gunter took him aside and was trying to console him. It would take the boy a few weeks before he would be okay with things again. First he witnesses Cameron stroke out in front of him and now this. He finally accompanied the boy back to his workbench to talk.

Jonathan was still shaking and he looked worn out. The bandage covering his head wound was sporting a colourful red design. Kay noticed and sat him down. He complied. He felt dizzy and nauseated. His ribs were tender where Cameron’s body had smashed into him. Looking up at Kay he tried a smile unsuccessfully. She patted his shoulder. He got up and made his way to his room. He shut the door. He just couldn’t handle it any longer.

Kay felt incredibly alone. Charles cleared his throat. She hadn’t realized that he was still there, as was the assistant Percy. “We will know within the next twenty-four hours. I’ll call.” He turned to go. Stopping he looked back. “I understand. I am trying to do what is best.” There was no response. She heard the door close.

Looking around she made sure there was nothing that had to be done. Satisfying herself, she walked slowly to Cam’s door. He was so still. Tears were still falling, she couldn’t stop. She pulled the easy chair over to the bed and settled in. She wasn’t going to leave him until he regained consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

The smell of fresh coffee wafted through the Archive, waking Kay. Rubbing her eyes she looked at the bed. He was motionless, it appeared he hadn’t moved the entire night. She looked at the clock, it had been seven hours, she had hoped there would have been something. Her face felt dry and crackly. She had cried a lot, the salty tears drying during the night. She heard the door swing open a little.

“Are you awake Kay?” Dina’s quiet English voice broke through the silence. She got up and stretched. Quietly she stepped out of the room.

“He hasn’t moved all night. Did Jonathan say how long it took last time?” Dina shook her head. During the night Dina, held by Mike, had come to terms with what her life was right now. She regained her strength. She was the producer, she held this small family together. She had let herself wallow in self-doubt far too long. Mike was her rock. 

“This is some weird territory we’re in Kay. I just checked on Jonathan. He seems to be sleeping soundly. He looks pretty beat up. I never noticed, with being so focused on Cameron. If you think about it he’s been through quite a bit himself. He took the lead in all of this but he’s bruised and cut. That horrible wound on his scalp. I mean what happened there? And, those angry welts on their wrists. What exactly went on at that mansion yesterday?” Kay had thought about that too but, had been so worried about Cameron she had pushed it to the back of her mind. She would have to call in and find out what happened with Harold.  
“I guess we’ll have to wait until one or both wake up. I’m going to try and freshen up and bit and then call in.”

“No need, I called Deakins early this morning. Harold is being arraigned at 10:30. His followers have all been rounded up, with the assistance of that Charles fellow and are awaiting disposition.” Mike was drinking a cup of coffee and had what looked like bacon and eggs in front of him. “Once I finish eating, I’m going home to hug my boys. I’ll be back later but, after last night I need to see them.” Kay understood. She gave him a small smile in thanks.

“I’m…” 

“Staying. Yeah I kinda figured. Deakins knows, says take your time, there’s no rush.” Another nod and a smile.

“Where are Gunter and Jordan? I was worried last night about the kid. This must have been hard for him.” Dina was nodding, while making a cup of coffee and placing the container of cinnamon in front of Kay who’d taken a seat at the counter.

“Gunter took him out early this morning. Don’t know where they were going. He looked sullen. He’ll be okay with the big guy. I’m not worried.” 

Kay found she was still shaking. The landline rang. Dina picked it up. “No, he’s still not awake. No, I don’t think so.” Dina put the handset to her chest and looked at Kay. “Did he have any seizures, episodes or anything else during the night?” Kay shook her head no. “No, Kay says nothing. Yes, okay I’ll talk to you later this afternoon after the clinic closes.” Dina let her breath out slowly. It was quiet. “Why don’t you go change? You could use my bedroom if it would be more comfortable for you.” She didn’t want to do anything except stay with Cameron. She had to know he was going to be alright.

“You should, it will make you feel better.” His voice was raspy and shaky but Jonathan was up and walking, if not steadily, into the room. His bandage showed the wound had re-opened during the night. He had dark circles under his eyes but he looked better than he had. He was rubbing his jaw and carding his hand through his hair. “That was a rough night.” He plopped himself down on a seat next to Kay. “Go, get cleaned up. If he wakes up I’ll be here for him...till you get back.” She didn’t argue, she felt like she was walking through a dream. Dina took her up to her room, grabbing her go bag from just inside Cameron’s door.

Jonathan tried to make himself a cup of coffee but found his hands and arms weren’t co-operating. 

“So, are you going to let me know what happened? Leave that, I’ll get you a cup.” He sighed. It was obvious that Dina had reclaimed much of herself since last night. Always amazing him. She had the ability, if given time, to weather anything that was thrown her way. He found that out when she discovered his betrayal in open court. After it all, she found a way to maybe not forgive him, but to put it behind her. He smiled to himself, rubbing his sore wrist. “Maybe you can start with that.” She was indicating the angry red welt encircling his wrist. She put a jar of some kind of cream in front of him. “Doctor’s orders, three times a day.” She went back to clearing dishes and putting them in the sink. “Well?” How do explain what happened without it sounding like a horror movie plot?

Bringing out the the pot used for boiling eggs, one of the few things she could actually cook without screwing up, she put two eggs in the water and set the timer. Turning she folded her arms across her chest and waited. He noticed that she had taken time this morning to braid her hair in her trademark look. It wasn’t just thrown together or tied up with a scarf. She had also applied some makeup. It had been awhile.

He brought the cup haltingly up to his lips and took a sip. He grimaced, a cut on the inside of his lip caused a burning sensation at the contact of the heat from the liquid. Kay had returned, he looked at the two women. He wasn’t going to be able to stall any longer. “Well, that’s part of what Harold wanted.” Confusion showed itself in both Kay and Dina. 

“Let me start at the beginning.” Even thought they had been told briefly about some of it, he told them about the journal, how it had to be opened with a set of cuffs that Alistair had created, with a key linked by a frequency and how it worked. He had retrieved them during the hunt he’d gone on with Charlotte. Expounding on the rogue cell in the Vale and about the Nazi connection, the women were stunned. When he got to what had happened last night, he realized that Kay and Dina were both in tears. Stopping he tried to smile. “Hey, it’s over.” Kay completely shaken looked at him disbelief.

“But it isn’t.” Looking towards Cameron’s bedroom.

“It will be.” He continued explaining how the journal had to be opened, using them as the key and the reason for the welts.

“That’s absolute nonsense. Why would your great-grandfather create such a thing? Putting his descendents in that position, you in that position.” Dina just couldn’t get her mind around it.

“I have no clue. It doesn’t matter, it’s over and done with.” 

“You still have the journal, the copy of it? Do you know what’s in it?” Kay’s intensity was palatable. He thought about telling her. Instead he turned and looked at her, not breaking his gaze.

“Every secret has a burden that’s attached to it. If that’s what you want and understand that, I’ll tell you. Otherwise….” She didn’t know how to respond to that. 

Dina had just giving Jonathan his eggs when they heard it. He was screaming. Kay’s heart was beating out of her chest. Jonathan dropped his fork and made his way to Cameron. 

It looked like he couldn’t break out of dream. He was clawing at something invisible, face contorted in pain or fear, maybe both. They couldn’t make out what he was saying, tears were streaming. The monitor keeping check showed his heart was beating so fast, his temperature had spiked. It looked like he couldn’t catch his breath. Kay tried to get a hold of him, so did Dina. Jonathan was pretty sure what Cam was experiencing. 

It was what he described to him. He was burning, he couldn’t breathe. Why this was happening now Jonathan didn’t understand. “I think this is the end of it. This is what he tried to tell me what it felt like, he’s trying to claw his way back. I’m going to get some cold cloths.” He was back in a few minutes. They wrapped him the cooling towels. Jonathan had reasoned, if it was like he was burning, he would try and limit the sensation. It could work.” They stayed until it subsided, they watched his numbers return to normal. But, he didn’t wake up.

Returning to the now cold eggs, Jonathan put his head in his hands. Dina noticed something different about him. She looked closer, he was crying. Big tough Jonathan, the guy who was arrogant, knew himself to know better. The guy who didn’t need help was crying. He had always been the stronger of the two. She wasn’t sure how to handle this. It was new territory for her. Would he even want her to help? Tentatively she held onto his shaking hands. The grasp was returned. “Johnny, it’ll be okay. Cam will make it. He has to.” 

Kay had watched the whole thing in awe. Tough Jonathan Black finally giving in to his deeper emotions. Both would be embarrassed to show this type of weakness. It was obvious they had been pushed to their limits. The great illusionists and magicians had become human.

It was almost a half hour before he came back to himself. The phone rang. It was Charles. Dina had answered, Jonathan grabbed the phone from her. “Why is it taking so long?” His sorrow was in his voice. “No, he hasn’t. He just went through something, screaming, shaking but he didn’t wake up. No. No. He better. Yeah, right.” He slammed the phone down. Looking at the two women he just shook his head and got up. Instead of going to his room he returned to Cam’s and stayed there. Kay wanted to sit with Cameron but decided it was better to let Jonathan be alone.

Gunter returned with a much happier Jordan in the early afternoon. Dina quirked her eyebrow. Gunter giving her a rare smile. “We went and did some normal teenage kid things. Time for the boy to forget adult problems, even it was just for a little while.” Jordan was a bit bouncier than he had been the last few days. 

“Cool man, we took in a movie, had some guy time at the Waffle House and took a spin at the gokarts. It was a good time.” He flashed a smile and a thumbs up. “Hey dude, I’m going to look at that suggestion you had for one of the guys’ illusion ideas. Think I can rig something up with the computer.” He took off, closing his door, shutting out the world. Thankful for small favours, Dina grinned at Gunter.

“You did good. I’m glad he’s more like himself. I was worried last night.”

“Yeah, well I thought about that. He is just a kid. This crap is difficult for us, how do you think he would deal with it? We talked a bit about it, he’s taking it like Cameron is his father.” Gunter was getting himself a cup of coffee. “He’s worried that, well he won’t be the same.” The two women were nodding in agreement, they understood. “I do think that the boys should send him home for a while, be with his real family. What’s happened has caused our Jordan some emotional problems. He told me he’s been having trouble sleeping. He keeps seeing Cameron stroke out. If that’s what’s been happening, what will he experience now, with what went down yesterday? I mean, I’m having nightmares. That’s some freaky crap.” He wasn’t wrong. Dina was wondering what else could befall them. 

“We’ll have to call the crew, put them off till next week. Between Cameron, Jordan and now Jonathan, there is no way we can do anything on the show.” She was making a checklist.

“What about Jonathan?” Gunter hadn’t been here. She wasn’t sure how to explain that.

“Not to worry, it’s been handled. Just some after effects of their visit to the mansion.” Kay had interceded. Gunter accepted it without question.

“I’ll call the construction and lighting crew if you could deal with the riggers and stagehands?” Nodding, he went up to his room, leaving the two women alone.

“I really hope this resolves itself soon. We have to be due for some good news don’t you think?” She returned to cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, Kay drank her cold coffee.


	15. Chapter 15

It was three days before Charles arrived at the Archive.  Cameron still hadn’t woken up.  Dr. Goodman had been coming by every day to check.  His readings were normal, he was breathing better.  There didn’t seem to be a reason why he hadn’t regained consciousness.  In desperation Jonathan had called him.

 “So, I’ve contacted my medical staff.  They will be arriving shortly.  No offence to Dr. Goodman but I believe it’s time for my team to check your brother out, with your permission of course.”  Kay had not left.  Her suspicion of Charles was still intact.  The team, without Jordan who had gone to visit his parents for a couple of days, had a heated argument about this.  There was nothing they could do, Cynthia had been monitoring his condition, making sure his electrolytes were controlled, there was no pain and his blood pressure was stable.  There was nothing else she could suggest.  This had been a last ditch effort on their part.

 Kay had fallen into a routine of checking in with Deakins and then spending her day waiting.  They had called the crew again and postponed for another week.  Rumors were starting to fly.  Dina had discovered some speculative stories running the gamut of ‘Cameron Black Has Ditched His Team’ to ‘Amazing Black Relapse Disappearance’ and the latest trending on social media this morning ‘Tension Between Black Twins Cause of Cameron’s Breakdown’.  Something had to said, they were in the middle of producing a showcase due for a run in Vegas three months from now.  She was going to issue a statement later today, after this visit.  Of course, they could do a show with Jonathan, if they could convince him but, that was unlikely.

 “Ah, here the team has arrived.”  The team consisted of two people.  Charles introduced them as Dr. Mitchell Havers and his assistant Shelley Craven, RN.  “So, Dr. Havers his room is over here, please.”  Showing him in, he returned to the living room.  Kay and Jonathan started to follow, Charles held them back.  “Please, let them work.”

 “I want one of us in there with him.”  Charles didn’t know how to stop them. 

 “Dr. Havers is, shall we say, very adamant about how he conducts his examinations, it would be unwise.”  Jonathan, anger radiating off him in waves, pushed by Charles and stormed into the room.

 Nothing seemed to be amiss but Dr. Havers was definitely using some weird ass shit.  He was removing the monitors and electrodes, replacing them with something that looked suspiciously like the thing that delivered the bio-package.  The nurse, Shelley Craven was taking notes. 

 “What are you doing?”  The doctor, without turning around was obviously perturbed but civilized.

“Charles, you know how I work, get him out of here, if you would.”  Charles tried to pull Jonathan back into the hallway.

 “To hell I will, what are you doing?”  He was going to grab onto the doctor and drag him away from Cameron.

 The doctor rounded on Jonathan.  “I’m trying to save your brother.  Please leave the room.”  He continued to do whatever it was he was doing.  Jonathan kept looking back and forth between what was going on with Cam and to Charles.  Jonathan hated his attitude, his smugness.  He never really showed emotion of any kind.  Finally he stepped back out of the room.

 The waiting was agonizing.  About two hours later the ‘medical team’ walked out, nodded to Charles and left without a word.  Open mouthed, Jonathan glowered.  Now what? 

 “He’ll be fine.  Don’t worry yourself.  If Dr. Havers could not help him he would have said something.  Give it a few hours, at the very most.  I’m sure all will be well.  May I wait with you?”  They were at an absolute loss for words.  There was no explanation. 

 Kay shook her head and excused herself.  She waited beside Cameron’s bed.  She held his hand, remembering their first night together, his crazy sense of humor, his smile.  “Cameron, please…..”

“Please...what?”  The voice was his and it was quiet, raspy but it was his.  She almost fell off the chair she had perched on.  He was looking at her.  She threw herself around him, crying.  He tried to bring his arm up but she was preventing him from moving.  “Hey...hey, I’m fine….Kay you have to get off me I can’t move my arms.”  She was crying and laughing at the same time.  It took everything she had to pull herself away. 

 “Cam...oh, Cam.”  His eyes were twinkling.  He brought his hand up to her face and wiped away the tears.

 “I’m good, please don’t cry.”  Before he could say anything else she bent down close kissing him as if her life depended on it.  He responded.  It lasted a wonderfully long time before they had to separate to breathe.  “Well...I should do this kind of thing more often if that’s how I get greeted.  She hit him lightly in jest. 

 “I’ll be right back.”  A moment later he heard a shriek from Dina who came racing into his room, followed closely by Jonathan.

 Dina threw her arms around him.  He struggled to keep breathing from the weight she put on his chest in his prone position.  When she stood, Jonathan took her place, hugging him as if he hadn’t seen him in years.

 “Really guys, I’m fine.  Everything is fine.  Did we get ‘em Jon?”  He got thumbs up in reply.  He tried sitting up and found he was a bit dizzy.

“Three days without anything to eat will do that to you Cam.”  Dina was smiling.  “I’ll get you some toast and maybe some tea?”  He thought he could eat more than that but, he’d see.

 “I think I’d prefer hot chocolate, with cinnamon.  Not the powdery stuff, your English kind, from scratch.”  He winked at Kay.

 “Sweet tooth firmly in place.  You’re fine.”  Before Dina could hurry off to get the chocolate started.  Some kind of commotion was coming from the living room.

 Gunter’s heavy footsteps sounded through the building.  “Dina, Jonathan where are you guys?....Hey, what are you doing here?!”  Jonathan quickly moved from where he was and intervened between Charles and Gunter, before it came to blows.  It took a bit but a few minutes later the big set designer came into to see for himself.  Cameron gave him a slight wave and Gunter actually rubbed his eyes.  Dina was positive he was tearing up.  She didn’t call him on it. 

 “So, you ready for the show bossman?”  Jordan’s head bounced into view.  Gunter had just retrieved him from the airport.  He was grinning from ear to ear.  The short visit with his parents had obviously been the right thing to do.  He seemed more like himself.   The sullen young man that left was nowhere to be seen.

 “Why don’t we give Cam and Kay a few minutes, yeah?”  Dina was ushering everyone out, closing the door behind her. 

 There was no talking needed.  She came over and lay down, snuggling close into the crook of his waiting arms.  They were content.

 “Why’d you do that?  Shouldn’t we be talking to him?”  Dina looked at the young man with a motherly expression of long suffering deference.

“Wait till you’re a little older, then you’ll understand.”  Everyone was relieved. 

 Charles was waiting.  Jonathan caught his gaze and indicated they should retire to talk.  He followed him to the library. 

 “So?  What now?” 

 “What now?  I would suppose you are going to continue to prepare for your upcoming show.”  Sidestepping the issue Jonathan had wanted to discuss.

 “You know what I’m talking about.  What now?”  Charles did know.  How to go about it was something else. 

 “She’s returning to spots on the map.  I think they’re ones she recalls and then continuing randomly.  We assume they are the depositories where you placed the various acquisitions?”  Jonathan had surmised as much and nodded.  “It doesn’t appear there is any direction, it’s inconsistent, capricious.” 

 “Is it possible for you to apprehend her?  I’m not sure I have it in me to go after her.  I’ve had it up to here with this cloak and dagger shit.  I’m not bringing Cameron into this if I can possibly prevent it.  He’s been through hell.”  Charles raised his eyebrows, creating a furrowed line across his forehead.

 “I would say you have as well.”  A small snicker came from Jonathan.

 “Yeah well.  Charlotte’s my problem.  I know she has a vendetta against us, our family but, a lot of what’s going on at the moment is because of me.  Isn’t that right?”  Charles nodded, it was part of the problem, but not exactly how Jonathan saw it.  He couldn’t tell him and he wouldn’t if it was preventable.

 “I guess you could say that.  What is it that you want from me Jonathan?”

 “Some help getting her back.  When she’s out there she’s a menace.  For crying out loud she’s a psychopath.  She’s lied, stole and murdered.  The FBI can’t seem to hold on to her.  Justice let her slip through their fingers.  You told us that you had her under lock and key.  What the hell happened?”  He was pacing back and forth.  “Besides, you don’t want her to get those items any more than you want us to have them.  That’s why we’re returning them to their rightful owners.  You guys seem to think you run things.  YOU DON’T.” 

 “That’s a debatable point however; you’re right about one thing.  She can’t get a hold of the items.  That would lead to some unfortunate consequences.  I’ll talk to the board and see what, if any, assistance we can offer.  Remember you two are not in the good graces of the Board.”

 “We’re members aren’t we?”  Charles had to acknowledge that.

 “Yes, but recent events have put a very cold eye towards you, from the upper membership.  Destroying the journal didn’t help matters any.”  Jonathan’s mind started to put pieces into places he hadn’t yet considered.  Charles noticed a change in the man.  There was something, he would have to look into a suspicion he had.  “I’m returning to the Vale, I’ll let you know.  Take care Jonathan.  Be vigilant.”

 After Charles left Jonathan returned to spend some time with Cameron, but, he found him sound asleep wrapped in Kay’s arms.  They both had smiles on their faces.  He quietly closed the door.  At least someone was having some peace for a change.

 


	16. Chapter 16

“Damn, damn, damn.” She flushed the toilet yet again. It had been the third time since getting up at dawn. They had a rendezvous in the Ukraine in six hours; the morning sickness was becoming a nuisance. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, washed her face and retouched her makeup. She had worn a pair of jeans without doing the button up and covered it with a large flannel type shirt. She finished the look with a scarf and a wide brimmed hat. She wouldn’t be able to do it much longer; the weight gain was becoming noticeable. She had counted back and thought she must be about four and half months along. She still hadn’t made a decision about what to do with this complication. It would have to made soon. So far, it hadn’t been interfering with the retrieval attempts but some of the upcoming areas could pose problems.

“Are you ready yet?” Tallis was knocking at the bathroom door. They’d been waiting for more than a half an hour. “We’re going to miss our flight.” She was growing more concerned for Charlotte. It wasn’t like her. She was moody, even more than normal. Always tired and she started dressing like a street person. Whatever had happened when she was in custody had definitely done a number on her. The other thing that was slowly driving her and the rest of the team crazy was the constant moaning and groaning about Jonathan Black. 

Ranting and raving about getting even. She was going to put them in their place, those two Black twins. The next minute a complete about face and she was crying over him, missing him, her obsession with his touch. Regaling them with their intimate relationship, how great he was. No one had been able to that for her. It was enough to make you sick. 

Something clicked.

“Oh my f’ing God. It couldn’t be?” Tallis took out her computer and started calculating. Slamming the cover down she looked at the closed door. “Shit.”

“Ready.” She came bouncing out of the bathroom and strode towards the car. Tallis looked at her trying to decide what, if anything, she should say or do. The coordinator wasn’t going to be pleased. Hell she wasn’t pleased. “Let’s go.” Heading to the airport Tallis tried to come to terms with what she suspected.

They made their flight. Charlotte spent most of it in the bathroom getting sick. That sealed it for Tallis. She was most certainly pregnant.

Cameron had started slowly to return to his daily routines. He didn’t practice any escapes for the first week or so in deference to Dr. Goodman. Designing was less stressful, completing several of his concepts to give to Gunter and Jordan. He had spent a lot of time with Kay. It had been a welcome respite. Today she was returning to work. “Have a good day.” She smiled at him. They hadn’t been sexually active yet but he had promised her he’d make it memorable once he got the ok from Cynthia. It was the first time in a week, since he came out of it, that he felt normal. Before, the first time, he had felt maybe not great, but okay. Now he felt invigorated, like himself. He had no pain, no headaches. He hadn’t had any episodes or even trembling. He just felt good.

Everyone was walking on eggshells around him though. He guessed they didn’t want to talk about it. He wanted to; it was time to bring out the dirty laundry. Those types of memories and experiences can cause hurt. Today he was going to take it upon himself. He was the leader, or at least co-leader of this group. It was up to him. He was going to call a team meeting.

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, adding more sugar than he probably should, he took a seat on the couch. Pulling out his deck of cards, he started to shuffle and practice some of his favorite moves. He would wait for the team to return to the Archive. 

The last member was late. Sounds of a heated conversation drifted up the stairs. “Well Jonathan’s home.” Just a statement, the entire team had noticed the increase in those types of calls in the last few days. It never ended well.  
Stopping at the top of the stairs he found four pairs of eyes staring at him. He ducked his head and replaced the phone in his pocket. When he returned the gaze he had his ‘innocent’ face plastered on. Cameron rolled his eyes and snickered. Dina threw her hands up in exasperation. Gunter was well, Gunter. Jordan just gave Jon a thumb’s down and returned to his laptop.

“Okay….what did I do now? Team meeting right?” No one looked his way. Cameron coughed and put his deck on the table.

“What was that about? And, don’t try and sidestep. Who were you on the phone with? Why all the secrecy? I thought we were going to try and limit that. What’s going on?” Jonathan had a feeling that it was going to come to a boiling point soon. He’d been trying to keep it from at least Cameron. He guessed that was sort out of the question now. Obviously Cam was on to him. He may not know what it was but he did know his brother. Cameron was definitely back. Every day he saw the return of the brother he knew, loved and found annoying. Before broaching the subject of Charlotte he needed a drink. 

They watched as he went over to the bar and poured himself a whiskey. Dina’s brow furrowed. “It’s barely noon Jonathan.” 

“Don’t care. If we’re going to have this conversation I need more than coffee.”  
“I think maybe we should hold off on the team meeting for a bit. Jonathan, what conversation are we going to have?” Cameron rested his head on his hand, elbow firmly situated on his knee. Jonathan downed his drink.

“It’s Charlotte.” He was greeted with a mingled communal groan. 

“No...I refuse; this crapola has got to stop.” Dina got up and stomped over to the counter, slamming the door to the fridge open and taking out a bottle of chilled white wine. She wasn’t past having a drink during the day when it was called for. But, not whiskey, wine was more her style. She poured a large glass of wine, drinking it in almost one chug.

Cameron sighed and engaged his brother. “Sit.” Jonathan saw the old egotistical brother behind his piercing eyes. “Spill.” Very few words, he wasn’t playing around. He also saw the concern.

“I’m trying to get the Vale to help.” They heard Dina cursing and pouring another drink over at the kitchen counter. “I want to stop her. You know she’s going kill, maim and do whatever else she wants to, to get what she thinks is hers.” 

“And?” Cameron knew it was something else.

“I think….I think Charles knows we have a copy of the journal.” Cameron was going over it all in his mind. He was nodding.

“How?” He couldn’t tell him that, he didn’t know himself, it was a feeling. And a look he got whenever he talked to the man.

“What kind of help are they offering?” 

“Give me the last co-ordinates of where they last caught up to her. She seems to be faster than their team. Always just missing her. I can’t track her because I remember in sequence; she’s going when she remembers something.” Cameron still trying to come to a conclusion of sorts. 

“Sure, why not?” Again cursing and some words neither of them understood. Probably some Cockney vulgarities if they were reading Dina right.

“What? We can’t do that!” Gunter had stayed quiet but got up and took a beer from the fridge. It looked like he had waited for it to be past twelve noon. 

“I don’t drink before lunch. Go on I’m dying to hear what you two maniacs are planning this time.” 

“We give them the book.” Jonathan was sputtering; Cam put his hands on his arms. “Sealed, with a vial, the whole shebang. We can re-create it, down to the miniscule details. And before you say it, of course, we’ll redesign the handcuffs. You give it to them AFTER you get some information on Charlotte and then we let it go wherever it goes. You still remember everything you copied?” Jonathan nodded.

“Of course, will never forget it.” They got a sly look from Jordan, who had been busy on his phone, earphones in. “Actually can’t forget it, especially after I decoded it. Burned in my memory coil.” 

“Gunter, Jordan we’ll need you for this endeavor.”

“Of course you do.” Gunter polished off his beer and stomped over to the twins. “I’ll be in the workroom. Bring the specs and I’ll start when you’re ready. Jordan, come on boy, we have to try and make sure they,” He jabbed his thumb backwards indicating the brothers. “Don’t get themselves killed….AGAIN.”

Jordan jumped up but turned “What about the team meeting?” Cameron shrugged.

A long suffering sigh permeated the space. “She’s going to be mad, again.” 

“So what else is new?” Getting up Dina called after them.  
“What about the show? The crew is coming tomorrow or am I supposed to postpone again?” Cameron shook his head and waved.

“No...we can do both. Be back in a few.” Jonathan pulling his latest designing book from the shelf near his room as he went by started to jot down ideas. His brother was doing the same thing. They were back on track; it had been more than two years. It felt good to be doing what that done for years.


	17. Chapter 17

Thomas and crew were the first to arrive Monday morning. It was confusing; they had been postponed several times without explanation. Friday morning Dina had contacted everyone saying it was on and to be here at 8:30 a.m. They had taken it with a jaundiced eye; they were expecting yet another setback.

Tramping up the stairs they were submerged into a flurry of activity. Flashback to days long past. It was like there hadn’t been the convening two years. Gary and Jo were right up against his back, he had stopped short in surprise. A few carpenters he knew flew by with a quick morning. Over in the corner he saw Dina directing lighting people, setting up the panels for the spotlights and the color wheels. Gunter and Jordan, heads down in earnest were arguing as usual. Jordan wanting to institute a computerized delivery package for something and the older man wanting to do it old school.

“Wow….” Jo’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “With all that stuff going on the last few weeks, I never expected….”

“Expected what?” Cameron had come up behind the group. He was messing with his deck of cards. “You’re late, better not let Dina know.” Smiling he walked off towards one of the back workrooms. Blinking like she was seeing things, Jo rubbed her eyes.  
“I mean wow….he, he looks normal. What the hell?” The others agreed, two weeks ago he seemed so weak, thin. Not at all like the Amazing Cameron Black.

Thomas shoving them off to their individual assignments, whistled. Turning to Gary, his partner today. “Some crazy shit yeah?” 

“Isn’t it always like that with those two? I mean really.” Rolling his eyes he picked up the roll of cable to start creating the rigging for the blowtorch escape.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Gunter’s grinding voice permeated throughout the archive.

“Yep, everything’s back to normal.” 

Jonathan and Cameron were on their way downstairs. Gunter had completed part of the assembly for the re-created journal. They had to set the handcuffs to a frequency linked to a new acid vial. Toying with the fake handcuffs, Jonathan had decided to limit the chances of them actually cutting an appendage off. It was one thing to fool Corvus Vale to destroy the original but he didn’t want to take the chance of repeating last month. “I was thinking of tightening the gears somewhat so, if we are ever in the same predicament, they break. What do you think?” Cameron’s left eyebrow quirked.   
“Sure...why not. I’m not planning on being in that situation ever again. I don’t care what happens to the handcuffs, the journal or anything else for that matter. We’re doing this to get information.” He was tinkering with the device and had the small screwdriver in his mouth. Mumbling something, Cameron snatched the tool from his lips. “What?” He got a frown.

“Don’t you think we should care? This all happened because of Sebastian. If he didn’t mess with her family maybe she wouldn’t have turned out the way she did. I think we owe something to society. We have to get her off the street. The weight of everything she’s done, all the killing, I feel it. Remember what she put you through? The twisted things she put me through. I can’t have her on my conscience. I would think you would feel the same way brother.” 

Cameron had thought about it. In fact, he thought about it most of the time, always there in the back of his mind. He played the events of the last few months over and over in his mind, sometimes to the point he would have to take something to take the edge off. He had talked briefly about it to Dr. Goodman when he had his last appointment.

“A bit of post traumatic syndrome I think. Maybe do some meditation. Take long walks; get back to what you usually do.” When he questioned that she had offered to have a few sessions set up for him with a counsellor. He was still debating with himself about that. Normally he would say he didn’t need help but, starting with Jonathan being set up, accused and imprisoned for murder. The stroke, the abduction and the mad plans they set up to take out Hamilton, well maybe he had lost some of his self-assurance. Jonathan was shaking him. 

“Sorry, what?”

“You agree me right? Where were you just now?” Shrugging it off he inspected the handcuffs, testing them by placing the cuffs on his wrists. Satisfied he picked them open in a few seconds and handed them back.

“I do, I guess I’m just getting tired of all of this bullshit. Wouldn’t it be nice to just focus on our showcase? Entertain the masses and get back to actually living….instead of going from one disaster to another?” 

“Of course I want that too, maybe once we get her, retrieve the rest of the artifacts, treasure and such. Get everything back to where it belongs. We will.” Another sigh, audible from his twin.

“You forgetting Corvus Vale?”

“No, but I think what I have planned, will put that to rest as well.” 

“What….plan?” Jonathan hadn’t actually meant to verbalize that last bit.

“Once I have it figured out I’ll let you know.” He laughed it off, as if it was a joke. He looked at the time. “Cam, appointment, you’re gonna to be late.” His twin looked up with a confused look on his face. “Your appointment with Dr. Goodman.”

“Oh….crap. I’ll see you later.” Cameron raced through the Archive, taking the stairs two at a time, slamming the door as he left. Thomas and company watched in companionable silence.

“Yep….back to normal alright.”

Cameron had the taxi pull up about a block away from the clinic. He was being cautious with his activities. Dina had sent out a press release on Friday and the paparazzi were already scrounging for stories. It would be a field day if they saw him going into a medical facility.

Paying the driver, with a generous tip included, he got out and walked towards the ice cream shop they’d stopped in front of. Out of the corner of his eye he made sure the taxi was well and away before turning and sprinting the last block to the clinic. The little bell rang as he walked into the empty office. Cynthia was always careful to make sure he was the last patient of the day, it made things easier to control. The receptionist that normally sat in front was missing. He took a seat and hoped no one would notice him through the big glass windows looking out at the street. He bowed his head, looking at his hands. A few minutes passed without Cynthia or anyone else coming out from the back. That was extremely odd. Getting up he walked back towards her office. He heard a familiar voice. “Damn it.”

Storming into the office. “What the hell are you doing here?” Charles was seating opposite Dr. Goodman. She did not look happy. He looked abashed.

“Cameron, I had not expected to see you.” Charles, his ever present fedora on his lap had an unexplainable expression on his face. 

Cynthia, obviously trying to control her temper, and she did have a dosie of one, clearing her throat. “Cam, do we have an appointment today? I thought it was next week. Gina is off; she didn’t leave me the schedule. I was just trying to tell Mr….Charles here.” This was very strange. Was she warning him? She didn’t put his appointments, or any of the team’s visits on the patient schedule. It was privately set up with her. Why was he even here? He pulled out his phone on the pretense of checking his schedule.

“Oh, I am sorry, I have dates mixed up. With the next show I guess I got my wires crossed.” He was staring at the phone, pressing buttons. He pushed send. Jonathan better get here damn quick. “So, Charles, why are you sitting in my doctor’s office? We through aren’t we?” 

There was that nod again. What was going through the man’s mind was anyone’s guess. 

“I was just trying to get an update on your health Cameron, nothing more.” Cam looked at Cynthia and she was shaking her head. 

“Don’t believe you. What are you doing here?” Charles was still an enigma. He was unreadable. “You shouldn’t be here.” The man refused to move. Cameron stared. The little bell rang as the door opened.   
A moment later Jonathan was standing next to his twin, scowling.

“Ah, a figured this, one always bolsters the other. Good, now that we are all here.” 

“What the hell?” Jonathan’s fists were clenched as was his jaw. Cameron was seething. Cynthia didn’t know what to make of this. The man had shown up just as she was getting ready for Cameron’s appointment. He made himself comfortable and insisted that he wait. She tried everything to convince him there was no visit planned. He didn’t budge.

“What….do….you….want?” Jonathan was controlling himself barely.

“To speak to you. You will not accept my calls and are very adamant about what to discuss. Remember you were the one that came to me. I told you the terms but, you have yet to respond. I answer to a higher power, shall we say. I am just concluding our business. We knew very well your brother here had a visit planned with Dr. Goodman, so I made myself available.”

“I...we haven’t decided yet. Not sure it’s worth giving up the copy for whatever it is you can do. Not that you’ve bothered to tell me what you can or will do.”

“Well gentlemen it is rather straightforward. Give us the diary; we give you what we know.” Both twins were shaking their heads.

“No, not good enough. You provide the information we require and then we’ll see about handing over the copy, under conditions.” Charles’ eyebrows climbed up his forehead.

“What kind of conditions are you proposing?” This was not expected.

“The copy we have is EXACTLY copied down to the fail safes. We’re not stupid. We are quite willing to give you the book, the handcuffs and key. Without the information to open it. We think that fair. If we had not been involved, that’s where you would be correct? So, if you can open it without destroying it, good for you. If not it stays a mystery and relic, but you’ll have it.” Charles was thinking.

“So you’d put yourself in danger again? Of, am I to take it you juggled some of the requirements to open the book? Maybe take yourselves out of the question?” They were smart, too smart. But, if he reasoned correctly the Research and Development Department should, with time, be able to discover the contents. What would happen if they made another copy? They would have to obtain it quickly, before they could scan it. “Shall we say tonight?” The twins were prepared. This saved them the trouble of setting up another meeting.

“Agreed. Send Percy. He’s the only one we’ll give the journal to.”

“I have your word you will not copy the pages again?” The twins both nodded. Thank god he didn’t know about Jonathan’s eidetic memory. In all truth they could agree to that. No scanning required.

“Get out of here. Make sure Percy has the information we need.” Charles got up and made his way to the door. 

“Cameron….Jonathan, I realize that you do not believe I have the best intentions where yourselves and your team are concerned. Please know that I do.” With that he put his hat on, adjusting it to a proper position and walked through the door and disappeared into a black limousine that had pulled up front. The twins relaxed. Cynthia just sat a bit taken back.

“I hope you know what you’re doing. From the conversation it sounds disconcerting and paradoxical. I’m not trying to deter either of you but, please be careful. Now, Cam, please come into Examine two and we’ll see how you’re doing. Jonathan are going to wait for him?” The twin took a seat and waved them to get on with it.

Other than the fact he was still stressing about the past two months, physically he was fine. Nothing amiss. She prescribed a light sleeping aid to assist with his insomnia which she attributed to the traumas he had experienced. She suggested again that he might want to talk to someone. He’d really take in under advisement. 

Before he got up to go he turned to ask her the sticky question. He’d been thinking about since he came out of it. “Ah….Dr. Goodman, Cynthia.” She noticed he was blushing. “I ah…” She laughed. 

“The Amazing Cameron Black is concerned about discussing sex with his doctor?” The color was rising to his ears. They felt hot, he felt hot.

“Is there anything I have to watch or be careful about?” That had never been a problem for him. He thought himself a considerate lover but, sex had taken a back seat since the situation. He hadn’t had much along that line before, other than the night Kay had come home. That was almost a month, maybe a little longer, ago. With all the drugs and the bio-package, the nanobots and stem cells, he wasn’t sure what that would mean, if anything, where sex was concerned. 

She laughed and little. Standing she held his arm and told him not to worry. “Everything, all of you, is normal. Let nature take its course. You’ll be fine. So, I’ll see you next time you need some medical help. But, do try and find someone to talk to, someone far removed from all of this. It will help.” 

When he came out of the office Jonathan noticed a change in Cameron. He wasn’t the tiniest bit stressed, he was happy. 

Before leaving the clinic, they peaked through the window. There were no cars and no strange people hanging around. “Okay quickly down the block to the ice cream shop. We’ll get a cab home from there.” Heads down they arrived at the ice cream shop and a hoard of fans.

“Oh boy, someone must have spotted me going into the shop, or at least they thought so.” They both grimaced to each other. “Do you want to try and make a break for it?” Nodding they were turning around to run when a mike was pushed into their faces. 

“WABC-TV News, Are the Black brothers back? WNYA, what has been happening since you went to prison? Entertainment Tonight, are you both going to perform in the new show?” It became a din, with the brothers being bombarded with questions and speculations. A few fans had noticed and turned their attention to the news crews, creating even more havoc. Both twins tried to squeeze themselves through the crowds without success. A moment later a police squad showed up disbursing the mob, giving them a chance to run.

“Wow that was….” Jonathan was at a loss for words.

“Normal.” Cameron was grinning, they were definitely back.


	18. Chapter 18

He was anticipating Kay’s arrival. Everyone was gone for the evening. He had requested that they have privacy tonight. The boys had gone off to a movie and then were going to hang out at one of the magical community meeting places. Dina had arranged to spend a quiet evening with Mike who had wisely sent his two kids have a sleepover with their grandparents. As for his twin, he was busy on one of trips to retrieve some item from Russia.

Candles were situated throughout the main level of the Archive; they would spring to life when Kay arrived. He turned the lights down; he wanted a certain mood for his lady. It had taken him some time to dress, something smart, dark blue and easily discarded.

As for dinner, well it was a feast. A caterer of his acquaintance had prepared it especially for him. Also a selection of exotics for one his ‘games’ for later in the evening.

He sprinkled lavender throughout knowing it was her favorite scent. All that was left was the bedroom, well one of the bedrooms anyway. He had planned they would start in the living room, so he had created a comfy place in front of the fire.

“Is it ready….oh, yes.” He returned to the back workroom to retrieve the red silk cord and satin blindfold. He was hoping it wasn’t too much. He wanted to give her an amazing time. He had told her it would be memorable.

The old grandfather clock struck seven and Kay was walking up the stairs. He noticed there was something off with the way she was walking. At the top of the stairs she stopped. “I’m sorry; I wanted to get here on time and didn’t have time to change. I was chasing a suspect and things got a little out of hand.” 

She was dirty and grimy. Her hair which had been in a French curl was half up and half down, a few hairs falling into her eyes. Her carefully applied makeup was smudged. She seemed absolutely devastated at her appearance, he thought her beautiful. 

Forgetting the original start of their wonderful evening, he scooped her up, receiving a startled little cry and carried her into the shower of his room. Putting her down he stopped her from trying to remove her clothing. “No….my night for you, leave everything to me.” And he kissed her lightly while slowly removing first the jacket, throwing it on the bed. He proceeded to unzip the back of the light blue and lavender colored, knee length dress, drawing it seductively down so it would fall at her feet. He cupped her breasts lightly, caressed the curve of her spine and stroked her body bringing the light wispy hairs to attention as he worked.

Standing in her heels, bra and panties he stared at her. Piercing blues taking her body in. She shivered. Employing a bit of his illusionary skills a wave of his hand and water started to patter from the shower head. He kneeled in front of her, slipping off her shoes. How anyone could do something so seductively was a wonder to her. Expecting him to remove the undergarments she turned to make easier for him. Instead he removed the dark blue shirt and slacks throwing them on the pile of clothes accumulating on the bed. Thinking ahead he had not bothered with underwear. He took Kay in his arms. She felt his nakedness press against her skin, giving into goosebumps immediately. 

Anticipation was heating her inner core. Moving to remove the bra he pushed her hands away and picked her up. Together they stood under the hot steamy water. The underwear was sticking to her. She saw how much it was turning Cameron on. He wanted her, but he held back. This was going to be a night neither of them would forget. 

Lathering up his hands, he started to scrub her head toe, over the bra rubbing, stroking, all the while pulling the garment off slowly, revealing her glorious breasts. The slippery suds felt resplendent, continuing lower, he did the same endeavor with her panties. A couple of minutes later she heard the sound of wet clothing being tossed to the floor outside of the stall.

She threw her head back; it felt so good, the water running through her hair and over her naked form. He didn’t allow her do anything, including touch him. He demanded her to stay still. 

Still gently massaging and stroking, he brought her arms up over her head and she felt something cold and odd. Opening her eyes she realized he’d cuffed her to the shower head. A twinkle in his eye. “I’m going to make sure you can’t get away from me.” A shuddering spasm of excitement coursed through her. Taking a small step back he got to his knees and started to kiss, lick and bite every inch of her. Reaching her sex he stopped and spread her open for ease, licking and kissing her, deeply slow rolling his tongue exploring to the point she could barely stand it. Thank god for the handcuffs keeping her vertical. If they hadn’t been there she didn’t think she could hold herself up. The orgasm he was forcing her towards was building; it was so intense her muscles started to buck. He held her tightly and kept pushing her, drawing it from her. It exploded. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. “Don’t hold back Kay, let it go. No one is here; they won’t be coming back till tomorrow. We are the only ones to hear. Come on, let go. I’m not going to stop till you’re like jelly. Melt for me. I told you I’m amazing, you’re going to be amazing.” Returning to his administrations, the contractions of yet another wave of orgasmic bliss was pushing at her. He was tenacious in his movements. He found the centre of her, flicking the small nodule lightly, blowing on it, again touching and then a small pressure and suction. She managed to control herself for the first few convulsions and then couldn’t hold out any longer. The moan started in her belly and the pleasure just engulfed her. She screamed. She had never let herself go before, not like this. The waves of the orgasm just kept coming and he still he didn’t stop. The water intensified the sensation. After the first wave, he went again sucking in earnest bringing on another blast of intensity that made her weak in the knees. Screaming and whimpering in euphoria.

“Oh my god...stop...I can’t…” Cameron looked up from where he was kneeling, his face nuzzled in her dark hair, water coursing over his back, down his hair, mixing with her wetness and soap.

“You can’t what.” It was a whisper, low and sensual. “Enjoy yourself? Enjoy me? Of course you can. I promised you, memorable.” Her mind started to fade. Feeling, intense tactile sensations were all there was, and the man who was providing it, Cameron.

The water was becoming cooler when he rinsed her off. Kissing her as he did, and then unlocking the cuffs. She was unsteady, it didn’t matter he picked her up and carried her to the bed, pushing the pile of clothes off and he started licking her. He suckled each of her toes. Everyone, slowly running his tongue over each nail, between and along each joint. Proceeding up one side of her body to rest at the hollow of her neck. He pressed, nibbled and drove her to even more heights of excitement. He was gentle and rough all at the same time. Understanding eluded her, how could anyone do this to her? She felt the scruff of his whiskers scratch over the spot he’d just been sucking on. It hit her like a lightning bolt, the spasm forcing her body to contract. He stopped it, containing the contractions. He lay on top of her and started rubbing her with his body. Wriggling, it was almost too much, she felt him briefly graze her hair and her entrance but stopping just short. She was breathing heavy now, she had lost track of time and how many times she had reached the pinnacle. 

“Would like to eat now?” The question was so unexpected she giggled. 

Two robes, she hadn’t noticed before, appeared. She welcomed the warmth, with her skin chilled from the stimulation. She looked at the clock and realized that they had been in the shower for more than two hours. It hadn’t seemed that long; she was looking at the puckering of her fingers. He was smiling at her. She noticed he was still more than ready but still holding back. She was wondering why he wasn’t finding his own release, she wanted him too. 

He led her back to the living area in front of the fire. 

The big bear rug was situated so the heat would radiate to whoever was laying in front of it. Two large decorative silk pillows were placed to give some purchase for eating. Because they were going to eat, two gourmet restaurant quality meals were set out on silver trays. How he had managed that with what had been going on was beyond her at the moment. As they reclined, candles sprang to light giving her a start. Soft sounds of Barry White drifted through the room as they sat together enjoying Chicken Tagine with Olives and Apricot Herb Couscous. 

She was remarkably hungry. The Champagne tickled her nose. Cameron was looking at her again. She was trying to decipher what he had in mind now. The plates were pushed aside and he crawled over to her. “Am I allowed to touch you?” Placing his hand just above her now heated skin. She blinked, it seemed an odd question. “Can I touch your soul?” That was even odder. She watched as he motioned his hand over her, pulling the belt of the robe away. He was doing one of his magic illusions. “I feel you - you’re right there. He wasn’t actually physically laying his hand on her skin but she felt the heat just the same. He took a small amount of ash from the fire and rubbed it ever so slightly over the spot he’d indicated. He blew and a heart appeared just above her navel. “You have my heart.” 

Satisfied, he rocked back on his heels and produced dessert, Oranges with Cinnamon and Honey. One slice he held in his mouth and came forward to share with her. It was one of the most sensual things she had done with any man.

Finishing the food they both settled back against the pillows, drinking wine and watching the flames of the fire. She was drifting, so relaxed. Tring to keep her focus was difficult. Cameron accomplished what he had intended. Moving slowly he removed the robe from her shoulders and she drifted along with it, she lay, fully exposed on the white of the rug. 

By the use of his magician’s training he was managing to hold himself back but it getting increasingly more difficult. He was only human after all and Kay was everything he wanted. He took a few deep breaths, centering himself like he did when preparing to do an illusion on stage. He took out the red cord and started tying loose knots around her ankles, attaching a bar so she wouldn’t be able to close her legs. He wrapped velvet ribbons around each wrist and tying them to the legs then pulled them so she was spread eagle on the rug, fully open and waiting for him. 

She opened her eyes realizing her position. He placed the blindfold over her eyes, just before he bent over stopping her protests with his mouth. He pushed his tongue further into her mouth demanding and deepening the kiss. This time he was going to be a little rough. He would, of course, give her a choice but, he was determined to drive her to heights she’d never been to. Withdrawing he whispered. “Okay?” She knew what he meant. She had seen the bar and the cords, the ribbons securing her. Cam would never hurt her, she nodded. Smiling he ran his nails over her exposed skin. Just hard enough to leave slight red marks. Returning to kiss and bite all the way back done. Nips, just enough to intensify the feelings. She felt the orgasm begin in her belly. It was hard for her to put her mind around this. His fingers were exploring and rubbing at her entrance. She couldn’t close her legs; the sensations were driving her crazy. She tried to push up enticing him to enter, but the bindings wouldn’t allow it. Her hips bucked just barely allowing a little relief, feeling the tips of his fingers, almost but not quite enough to give her the relief she sought.

After what seemed like forever, he pushed in. So agonizingly slowly, she wanted more, she was trying to tell him but he just covered her mouth and shook his head. “No, my turn.” He was watching her, gaging where she was. When he was sure she was ready, with her juices flowing, he thrust two fingers deep and started moving back and forth. The orgasm hit her hard this time. It was almost instantaneous. Tears actually came to her eyes when he introduced yet another finger. It hurt and it didn’t all at the same time. He pushed harder, spreading his fingers wide, she screamed at her release. She couldn’t catch her breath. Withdrawing, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, caressing, tickling and bringing on another wave of feeling. She was close to collapse. Slowly he crawled back up and assaulted her mouth, mixing the taste of her with the kiss. 

It was only a few moments before he was pushing himself into her mouth, demanding attention. He was so hard; it felt like a rock when he pushed himself in her warm wet mouth.

Unexpected, she gagged a little. He abruptly stopped and checked to make sure she was okay. In answer she took him in her mouth in earnest and started to suck, pull and graze her teeth along his hardened length. He was beyond stopping; he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. And, he didn’t want to. He thrust harder and harder, going deeper and deeper down her throat until he too found his first release of the evening. He collapsed and had to pull himself off of her so they could both breath. “God, I forgot how good you are at that.” 

Her voice had returned, if a bit raspy. He tore the blindfold off so he could look her in the eyes. “Can’t hold you….cords….” He rolled his head; he had the devil behind his eyes.

“I said you were good at that, but, I’m not finished with you yet. Remember, my night. You haven’t been amazed enough yet.” She smiled. Couldn’t see how he could push her further than what he had already done. “We haven’t even begun to explore what can been accomplished if we put our minds to it. I’m going to get us a treat, be right back. Now don’t go anywhere.” And he winked. She looked at herself, wondering where she would go and how. 

He returned with chocolate, strawberries and hot oil. She thought she knew where he was going with this combination, but she didn’t count on the fact that he was Cameron Black. 

Still bound with the red cords and velvet ribbons he started by pouring the warm chocolate completely over her breasts and stomach and dribbling it down her thighs. “Oh, would you like some?” Wide eyed she nodded, what the hell, this was some night, yes. Instead of giving her some of the chocolate he poured some on himself, including his shaft which was already starting to harden again. He had stamina that’s for certain. He then rolled the strawberries in the candy and savored them. He did the same for Kay, letting her indicate where she’d like the chocolate from. He fed her, allowing the juice of the ripe berries to dribble down her chin. When they ran out of the fruit he proceeded to lick the rest of the melting chocolate and juice from her body. He then provided her the same courtesy. They ended up laughing as they were both still covered in sticky streaks of dark chocolate.

He returned to the kitchen and in minutes was back with ice. Kay didn’t want what was coming. She tried to wriggle away. This time he forced her. He ran the ice over every inch of her body. The melting water removing most of the stickiness. She thought he was getting a little too much pleasure out of this interlude. He rubbed her dry with a soft fluffy towel and excused himself. She tried to see what was next, without success. She did realize she was getting a little cold out here in the open like this. Closing her eyes a moment she didn’t see him return. 

Bindings still in place he flipped her over so she was face down on the rug. Then she felt the hot scented oil being rubbed enthusiastically over her entire body. Relaxing she let herself go with it. She felt the extra administrations he was taking with her backside. He was pouring and massaging a lot of oil there. There was a bit of trepidation when she felt him press himself tentatively into her, just a bit. She thought it was his finger, it was uncomfortable. This was a new experience for her. Pushing a little further, he released the bar on her ankles so she could get on her knees. “If you can’t, let me know and I’ll stop.” He was rubbing her breasts and massaging her thighs relaxing all of the muscles. He rubbed her to bring her close to climax. He wanted her to experience the best of it, with no pain. Biting her lip a little she moved back a little allowing him to insert another digit. She was starting to enjoy it. Removing his finger she felt him tentatively pressing, he moved a little further in. She felt like she was being split a still she allowed him to continue. Slowing pushing, thrusting a little. She moved back, taking more of him in, trying to relax and let the feelings take over. It got easier; she got wetter, further, allowing him to enter her more. He was coming close to not being able to control himself. She rocked backed harder she was so open, so ready. The thrust was deep, as deep as he could go. Her mind exploded, she couldn’t stop, the contractions got more intense, and she thought she was going to pass out. Pushing back, meeting each thrust with one of her own. Seeing blinding lights, explosion of nothing but glorious orgasmic release. 

It was so hot, so tight. The spasms and contractions were pulling him towards his own release. He grabbed onto her tightly, a few more deep intensely hard thrusts, his muscles were shaking and then he was gone as well. He slipped out of her and rolled on his back. His arms were shaking, so were hers. She was still tied. He reached over and undid the velvet ribbons. Laying back he tried to catch his breath. 

They fell asleep cuddled on the rug with the robes pulled over them.

He didn’t sleep long. The moon was high in the night sky when he got up and carried her to the shower, then to his bed. She stirred when she felt first the warm water running over her exhausted body and then the soft blanket being pulled over her. “Are you happy?” She nodded. Cracking her eyes open, she couldn’t help but notice he was hard again.

“Don’t you ever stop?” Shaking his head.

“Not where you’re concerned.” He prepared her with a few gentle kisses and a few feather light touches. On his knees, he threw her legs over his shoulders, entered her and started thrusting, harder, faster. It was intense, it was quick and amazing. Looking at her, he pulled her hair away from her face. “I love you Kay Daniels. I’ll love you every day of my life.” It didn’t take long but she orgasmed again. Pulling out he curled himself around her, nuzzling her neck. 

“I love you too Cam and you are amazing.” She was exhausted, she felt abused and she was positive she was going to be sore in the morning. But she was ecstatic. She was sure it was the best sex she’d ever had.


	19. Chapter 19

Kay woke to his pressing erection against her leg. She was wide awake when realization hit she wanted him more now than last night. How is that possible? She rolled herself over straddling his hips. Lowering down, sliding herself over him, kissing him deeply, bringing him fully awake with the gyrations and the squeezing. HIs hands cupped her face. “You are a vision….” HIs breath was coming in gasps as she worked, pulling him towards climax.

“Anyone home?” Dina’s voice drifted through the fog of their sexual cloud. Kay shook her head and continued rocking back and forth, urging them to complete, she was right on the brink. “Guys?” She was walking down the hallway. 

Her moan was muffled by his hand over her mouth. He was having trouble himself, he was so close. “Did….we….l..lo..ck the do...or?” It didn’t matter the orgasm hit them both. She rode it to the end, collapsing on top of him. A small knock at the bedroom door. 

A bit frantically he pulled what covers he could over them. “Stay still.” It wouldn’t have mattered, she couldn’t move, she was still shuddering over the last waves of her climax. The door opened a crack and then Dina’s head poked in. 

“Oh dear, sorry Cam, Kay.” Pulling the door shut quickly behind her, they heard her footsteps moving briskly down into the Livingroom. “For crying out loud.” They started to giggle; the room must have looked like Hugh Hefner’s love den. “The least you could’ve done was put it all away….I mean its noon!” Kay managed to move off him and get control of her laughter. She pulled her hair away from her face. 

“I didn’t think we’d sleep for so long. She grabbed his hand and kissed each knuckle. “It was great sex, you are definitely amazing!” Smiling he returned the compliment by giving her his twinkling smile and soft kisses on the hand gripped in his.

“We had better get up. The others will be returning home soon.” She didn’t want to, she wanted this to last. Sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled his shorts on and stood looking down at Kay. “Come on….you have to get up at some point. Now is as good as any.” He tried to pull her up, she cringed with a grimace. Instantly concerned he squatted down and looked at her. “Are you okay?” Another giggle.

Gingerly she perched herself unsteadily on the bed. “I’m...a bit, sore. I’ve never been….well, that active. Everything is a bit irritated and raw.” Frowning he went to his bureau drawer, rummaging around a bit and pulled out a jar. 

“Lay down.” She was shaking her head; she didn’t think she could do anymore. “Lay down, it’s not that, this will help.” He’d had a previous encounter with somewhat similar results. The woman in question had produced this balm which she had him rub in after an extra strenuous night. It gave relief as it soothed sensitive areas. After that night, he had made sure he kept some of it handy. 

Kay was certainly tender. He was surprised that she had woken him up the way she did. It was obvious that she was going the feel the effects for quite a while. As he applied the ointment, feeling her sigh in relief, he made a mental note to go easy when they slept together. It was foregone conclusion, she was life to him. But, there are other ways to enjoy oneself.

Finished, he pulled her up and shoved her off towards the bathroom. Looking back she smiled. “I don’t think my clothes are in any shape to wear.” Laughing he pulled out a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. They looked new, she quirked her eye. 

“After I went through two perfectly good shirts I had Dina purchase a few things that you could wear in … emergency circumstances.” I’ll get some breakfast, or I guess lunch.” He pulled his jeans and shirt on, leaving Kay to herself.

Dina was in the kitchen at the moment clearing the clutter from last night. He was gentleman enough to blush, just a little. “Did you have a good night?” She was secretly happy they had finally been able to enjoy themselves. Not so happy with the mess and the type of mess it was. She could just imagine what had gone on. Cameron started retrieving the overtly sexual items from the living room. From the corner her eyes went wide at the sight of the bar and silk cords. That was unexpected. There was also a blindfold and velvet ribbons. She had heard from a few of Cam’s dates that he was great in bed, an absolute magician in the act of giving pleasure. 

She hadn’t thought about it much before now, with the evidence clearly in front of her, it wouldn’t leave her mind. She felt her face heat up. “Stop it Dina, he’s your boss, don’t go there. He’s your friend.” Whispering to herself she put more effort in scrubbing the crusted dinner plates, then putting them in to soak. 

Jordan and Gunter arrived home chatting about some kind of new magical convention that was being scheduled for early next year. Thank god, she had hoped they didn’t see what she had. Looking at the area in front of the fireplace, it was spotless. All the sexual paraphernalia was absent, the white bear rug was rolled up and back in the cubby it was kept. The oriental pillows were back on the lounger near the window. The myriad of candles that had greeted her were gone. 

“Hey guys, have a good time last night?” Cameron was walking in from the hallway. How he did that Dina never could figure out. He was lightning fast when doing illusions; I guess he could do the same here. 

“Yeah it was a good time. David Blaine sends his regards.” Gunter expected the response he got. He loved poking at Cameron.

“Don’t mention David in my home. You know how I feel about that.” 

“What’s wrong with David Blaine?” Kay had emerged from the bedroom, looking relaxed and freshly showered. Dina noticed she was in one of the few outfits Cameron had her purchase for him. She stifled a small laugh by turning it into a cough.

“Would you guys like some coffee?” Cameron had been pulling out some bread to toast. Turning he winked at Kay. 

“Chocolate….that’s what we want, isn’t that right.” Dina noticed the hidden meaning being transmitted towards Kay. Her face blossomed with pink cheeks and a grin. 

“Okay...chocolate. And as for your question Kay….Blaine is his rival, he doesn’t like his attitude. Too flashy.” That was puzzling.

“Too flashy? Cameron Black thinks something is too flashy?”  
“He does it on a street for heaven’s sake...show off. That’s not….not what we do. He’s trying to be something he’s not.” Focusing totally on the toast. “We entertain people, we don’t show off….I mean really, living in ice for what was it sixty three hours? That’s not magic; he does this endurance thing, to get the reactions from the audience. Show off!” Buttering the toast and placing a plate in front of Kay, the other where he was sitting. “I’m not saying he isn’t good at what he does but, he’s putting our, my profession in jeopardy. I’m not about to submerge myself having tubes to breath for endless hours to prove to the world I can do it. And, I could.” He took a bite of toast and Dina noticed he was thinking….she always knew. “You know that gives me a great idea for a new illusion.” Her inner self cringed; this was going to be a disaster. 

Jonathan returned the next day with a black leather box. He didn’t look happy. 

“So, how’d it go?” Cameron had been busy detailing out his new idea for an ice illusion. Putting the pencil down, he took a drink from his tea cup and pointedly looked at the case.

With a flourish Jonathan popped the lid to reveal four ornate Fabergé Eggs. There were five empty slots in the velvet lined case. Cam looked quizzingly at his brother. “I didn’t get there in time. She got five of them. They were stashed in different locations around St. Petersburg. I tried, just not fast enough.” Cameron was carefully taking each egg out and admiring the workmanship, the detail. He’d never seen such intricate work. His brother was pacing. “I’m worried; she got one of most sought after eggs. Most are worth millions and according to the records they disappeared during times our father was ‘busy’. Cam whistled.

“We’ll have Dina figure out where these four belong, then we’ll try and track the others down. Hopefully we can smoke her out.” Jonathan was nodding. 

“I have some basic information. Let’s see the one you’re holding is the Third Imperial Egg, estimated value twenty million. Went missing 2004 in the mid-west.” Cameron looked up while replacing the egg in its place.

“Let’s see that one I believe is the Rose Trelis egg, it’s green with diamonds. Missing 1952 from Baltimore, Maryland.”

“Wait that was way before we were born. Sebastian started when he was that young? I thought he started doing the stealing gig after the deal with great-granddad?” Jonathan looked at the notes he had.

“Must have, it was definitely 1952.” Waving his hand to keep going.

“The one that looks like an Orange Tree...figures Orange Tree Egg circa 1911, stolen November 2013, along with the 15th Anniversary Egg produced the same year, went missing same time.” Jonathan frowned at that. “That doesn’t make, sense dad was already dead by then. Those two are both valued in the 100 million range.”

“Whoa….that means…..” They were both drawing a conclusion that didn’t set well with them. “Charlotte or her family was involved with that theft.” Rubbing his forehead. 

“Can’t be helped, she’s probably remembering past heists, not realizing they coincide with our little treasure hunt. That’s bad. If she’s having more episodes of reality, she’ll be able to get to other items faster, if some of those items were part of her criminal enterprise.”

Cameron was nodding. Re-admiring the brilliance of the Fabergé eggs. “So which ones has she got?” Jonathan was reading through the manifest.

“Let’s see. Blue Serpent Clock Egg 1895 estimated value 65,000 pounds, that works out to what, 130,000 dollars give or take. Cockerel Egg from 1900 …. Wow, 1.8 million smackers for that one; Royal Danish Egg circa 1903 no estimated value, last sale was done in rubles. Love Trophies 1907 3 million and the Winter Egg from 1913. Oh that’s interesting, that was last owned by a Sheik Saud Al-Thani of Qatar valued at 9 million, stolen sometime in 2002.” He looked up with a knowing glance at Cameron.

“Yes...that’s during the Middle Eastern Tour we did.” They had been there when Sebastian had stolen that egg. Now Charlotte had it. What was she intending to do with it, or any of the eggs for that matter. They weren’t something that could be sold easily. Jonathan was thinking about that. Snapping his fingers.

“She’s going to auction them off. The value will be many times more than the estimates. She’d make a killing. I’ll bet my life on it.” 

“Don’t joke about that Jon. Not after what we’ve been through.” He was closing the case, securing the lock when Dina came up the stairs carrying several grocery bags. Jonathan stepped over and helped with her load. 

“Umm….Dina.” She turned with a slight twitch. She was still annoyed with the brothers. It had been a difficult few days. The show was progressing as it usually did but her workload was increasing each day. Expecting yet another task she placed the bags on the counter. 

“Well what is it now? I’m not sure how I got into the position of being the go to for every friggin’ thing to do around here. Jordan is off doing some computer things. Gunter, well he’s locked away in his workroom. And, you two, Jonathan you’re running around the world, trying to get items that kooky Charlotte is after. I understand why you’re doing it, I honestly do but I’m only one person. You expect me to coordinate the workers, plan the budget, clean up after your...your dates.” She glared at Cameron with meaning. She was currently waving an English cucumber at him. He bowed his head, trying not to blush.

This was nothing new; the twins had become used to their producer’s rants. They let her vent, all she wanted. It usually took a few minutes then she would calm down and proceed with the requested need.  
Turning back to the task at hand. Opening the fridge and placing another dozen eggs in the tray in the door. “And, then you don’t even give me a minute when I walk in the door with yet another request!” She folded the bags and replaced them in the drawer with the other odds and ends for the kitchen. Filling the kettle from the water cooler, she placed it on the burner. Taking out the sugar, her favorite tea cup and the Earl Grey, crossing her arms firmly in front of her, she turned and looked at the two of them. “Okay, what is it?”

Filling her in with the latest acquisition and what it entailed, she asked if she could see them. Her eyes lit up in wonder, they were absolutely gorgeous, of course she’d find out who owned them. She would love to help them. Smiling she poured her tea and went off to her room to start her research. She returned a few minutes later and grabbed the case. “Help in the research.” And she went off humming under her breath.

“Let her have for the time being, there as safe with her as with us.” Getting a cup of coffee, Jonathan sat down to go over the design Cameron had been working on, escaping from being frozen in ice. The principals were sound, the safety aspects, as usual, were sorely missing. Blowing out his breath he started to fill in the gaps in his brother’s logic.  
Briefly where he got the idea from.

Percy had delayed coming to get the journal. 

Neither of them were eager to deal with it so they hadn’t followed up. The trip to Russia had been on Jonathan’s radar before the whole mess regarding Charles. When they answered the door they found the young assistant, a little worse for wear. He had dark circles under his eyes; Jonathan was sure there was a fading bruise on one cheek. Smiling he asked to be given entry. Ushering him upstairs they had him sit. Cameron went to retrieve the copied journal. “So, Percy how are you?” He wasn’t sure the young man was going the answer.

Clearing his throat, he was slightly fidgety. “I’m good sir. I….need to retrieve the diary and return to the mansion. They’re waiting.” 

“Who’s waiting Percy? Didn’t Charles send you?” The young assistant gulped and tried to speak without stumbling over his words.

“No...he didn’t sir.” Both eyebrows climbed into Jonathan’s hairline.

“He didn’t? Then who? For that matter Percy how do you know about the journal, if Charles didn’t send you?” It was obvious he was nervous. 

“Well...he did tell me but….he’s not the Chairman at the moment. If he’s allowed to be involved in the matters of running the organization I have to provide them the book. They’re holding him sir. The board has decided you...and your brother can’t be trusted. They don’t believe the journal is a true copy. They….want proof.” Cameron had returned, diary in hand and was listening. He looked over at Jonathan.

“What do you mean they’re holding him, who is holding him? What do you mean proof?” Both twins were trying to see if he was telling the truth. Cameron especially could tell what a person was feeling, if they were scared, lying, happy. It was a great skill to have, when performing. Jonathan wasn’t as intuitive but he could spot an untruth, or if someone had it in for him. Percy was feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the twins. 

Neither brother could discern deceit. So, now what was the game? Charles had what, overstepped his mandate as Chairman? They didn’t understand how the hierarchy of the Vale worked. He had warned them that he answered to someone further up the food chain. What had he done to cause this?

“Why? What did Charles do?” Percy didn’t know what to say. He was loyal and he concerned about his mentor. The argument within the boardroom had been heated. No one trusted anyone. The diary seemed to be paramount on everyone’s mind and their private agendas. Charles had called for calm, that he would obtain a copy of the journal. They wanted to know where this copy came from. Trying to protect the twins he had said it was discovered with some personal effects of Alistair Black. That just caused even more outrage. The meeting had gone into the wee hours of the morning until they pulled out the truth from Charles that the brothers had copied the book.

That started even more controversy. Percy tried to explain it to the brothers. “And, when he finally blurted out why he trusted you two, well that ended it. They stripped him of his title, his position and put him under what is basically house arrest. During the scuffle I received this.” He touched his eye. “He’s forbidden the leave the mansion, until I bring the book...with proof.” Both brothers could not fathom what Charles had said further pressing Percy.

He desperately wanted to keep Charles’ confidence. It was important to him. He knew how they would react. He didn’t want them to take this on themselves. He was still trying to protect them. But, Jonathan and Cameron were just as tenacious as his mentor. They wouldn’t let it go. “What did Charles say to the board Percy? It must have been something important to bring this about. Even if we give you the book, they won’t be able to open it. We’ve changed the protocols. They may be able to break it with a lot of time. But, we aren’t actually a part of the question any longer, we made sure of that.” 

“That’s just it sir, you are and always will be part of the question and the answer. You won’t ever be able to be removed!” The twins were confused. That didn’t make sense. They couldn’t, wouldn’t leave this alone.

“Again Percy, what’s going on? Why is this happening?” He visibly swallowed. It had been such a long day for him. He tried to clear his throat and stop his hands from shaking. 

“Cam, are you home?” Kay, along with Mike, had arrived. They just finished their shift and she couldn’t wait to see him. Mike was hoping to have a little loving time with Dina. When they climbed the stairs and saw Percy sitting, in his bedraggled condition, they were immediately on guard. “What the hell is going on? Did you hit the boy?” Mike was looking between Jonathan and Cameron. 

“Of course we didn’t hit him. He arrived like this. We’re trying to find out why.” Kay glared at Percy. Her mind was running through possible explanations.

“Where’s Charles?” Both brothers reiterated to the two agents what they had found out so far, which wasn’t much and didn’t make any sense to either of them. Kay did, addressing Percy.

“I know. I’m pretty sure being the good assistant you are, you know that. You’re trying to keep your confidences with Charles. This is different. It’s in yours and his best interests. I’m sure he’ll forgive the transgression.” Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, a bit shakily he started.

“Well….mmm, ah the Chairman, Charles, maybe the best way to do this. Hmmm, well his full name is Charles Alistair Black, after his grandfather, your father’s brother, and….and.” 

“Our uncle.” The brothers both abruptly sat and stared. It was just too much. The rest of the team arrived to see this motley bunch sitting, glaring and not speaking.

“What’s going on here?” Kay took them aside bringing them up-to-date. It looked like it was going to be a long night. 

Cameron was mad. He didn’t like secrets, especially not this kind of secret and he wanted to know why Kay knew and he didn’t. Jonathan was fighting conflicting emotions, he was angry but he was sympathetic to the position both Charles and Kay had found themselves in. How do you tell someone that kind of news without pulling the rug out from under them? He could see the conflict Kay must have been in, guessing she had been sworn to secrecy, probably the day the medical team came to bring Cameron back. He’d have to try and smooth that over just looking at the absolute betrayal he saw flashing through Cam’s eyes. The hurt in Kay’s eyes was evident, as was the pain that was coursing through the young assistant. 

He was furious at the place they were in now. He was mad at himself; he was the cause of a lot of this. If he just had ignored Charlotte in the first place that night in New York almost two years ago. None of this would be happening. They would be happily living the lives they had chosen, performing and enjoying themselves. 

First things first, to deal with Cam and Kay, before that blossoming relationship crashed and burned. Pulling them both out of the tense circle he dragged them protesting to the back workroom.

He refused to listen to Cameron’s accusations. Grabbing him, using his big brother voice. “You listen to me little brother, think about it, she didn’t do it to hurt you.”

“But, she….”

“She saved your life you idiot! I’m pretty sure Charles took her into his confidence so she would allow the Vale’s medical team come in and fix you!” Jonathan’s voice had raised several octaves; the others could hear clearing what was going on. It was painful to hear it. “If you don’t understand that, you aren’t the person I always thought you were. Cam you’re the glue that keeps us together. We’ve done everything to make sure you’re still here with us. We’ve all gone through hell and back. Don’t you dare throw it all away? She loves you, you stupid blockhead.” 

Shaking with emotion, Cameron didn’t see his brother lose his control often. He looked over to where stood, quietly in the corner; hands clasped together, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Of course, she loved him. He had to see it her way. Maybe….maybe Jon was right.   
He made a tentative step towards her and smiled. “I’m..sorry, maybe you did have a reason. I’ll work on it. I can be arrogant, narcissistic and jump to conclusions, without thinking. I love you Kay. You know that right?” It didn’t take much and she was enclosed in the circle of his arms. 

Returning to the others, Jonathan now had to deal with Charles and Percy. That didn’t have such an easy fix.


	20. Chapter 20

She was admiring the eggs. It was glorious; she beat him to getting these five but thrilled with this particular one. It was the one she had desired; it could be a means to an end for her. She felt a slight flutter in her abdomen. She placed her hands over the expanding belly. “Well, little one, I may have a way to get to your daddy. Then we’ll see.” 

She was going to keep it. That in itself could lure Jonathan back to her. Her anger still burned but she couldn’t stop thinking about him. The want and need driving her. She had abandoned any pretense of hiding what she desired any longer.

He was it. It had to be him, no one else. Cameron was a problem. That would have to be dealt with. This Winter Egg was the key.

Tallis came up behind her and waited to be acknowledged. The two toned eyes turned towards her and she nodded. “I’ve set up the auction for the eggs; need to take pictures before we go online.” Charlotte gave her all but the rock crystal, encrusted in diamonds and moonstones one she was caressing. She moved to take it from her hands. Instead it was held tighter to her chest.

“No, this one I keep, I have plans for it.” 

“But, it was sold for nine million sixteen years ago - we could get ten times that now. Isn’t that the goal? We, you wouldn’t need to do anything else. You and the….complication...baby” Tallis still had a hard time with that. “Baby could be set for life. No more running around the world.” Charlotte rounded on her, rage smoldering behind those eyes.

“THAT IS NOT YOUR CONCERN. I am in charge, you do as I say. My child will have a complete family. I will deal with this my way, I don’t need nor have I asked for your counsel. You will DO AS I INSTRUCT. I’m keeping this egg. It means something.” She was looking dreamily at the object. What was going through her mind was anyone’s guess. Tallis knew her boss. “GO, now.” Returning with the four eggs she and Decker took photos, secured them in the locked shipping container with the other retrieved acquisitions and put up the auction. For some reason, Charlotte had insisted on a two month timeline. The others thought that was insane, to sit on something like this for that long. It gave all the more chance of something going wrong. 

It was her call, they did as they were told and would monitor the site daily, until the time was up. Tallis figured she would be about seven months along by then. She couldn’t fathom why she was keeping the brat. She didn’t understand any of this. Charlotte had always been difficult and obtuse but the goals had some kind of symmetry to them. 

“I know the next place we’re going. Memory just popped up. China….we have to go to Guangdong, Pearl River District. We can then go to Tibet, I can’t remember what’s there, but the Buddhist monks have what I want.” Tallis booked the flights, hoping they would get there before Jonathan Black.

The twins weren’t thinking about another trip to retrieve one of the depositories, they were trying to figure out how to help Charles.

“We could just give them the book and hope for the best.” Gunter was the only one to say anything. “Do you actually care….I mean, if you were already going to give them that damn book?”

“Besides, boss didn’t I hear you could make a copy anytime you wanted too?” Jonathan was trying the shush Jordan. Didn’t want that discussed, with Percy in the room. 

That statement had Percy attentive and listening very hard to what was being said. He had just been musing, not involved in the discussion, letting it wash over him. But now, how could Jonathan just re-create the book anytime he wanted. Did he have a scan? No that couldn’t be it; this building had been searched and probed several times since the start of this brouhaha. Both twins were arguing, by evidence of their hand gestures. It was definitely an interesting development.

“Not exactly what I said Jordan….with your head in the computer I’m not surprised you misunderstood. I said we made a copy at the time to try and decipher it. Charles knew that. Remember Cam took photos with his ring camera.” Jordan was sure that was not what was said. But taking his cues from his boss he shut up and returned to his laptop.

Hoped it would not be brought up again, forgotten. Cameron and Jonathan had worried about that when they told the group. It would cause problems.

Cameron was thinking they should just hand over the doctored journal and see if that would give Charles a chance. Kay and Mike wanted to take a team in and attempt a rescue. Gunter was adamant the man should be left to his own devices, he wasn’t worth the time and effort. He didn’t trust, never mind like the man. Dina refused to give any input. She was torn.

The twins left the group and closed themselves in Cam’s room. “So….what are we going to do?” Jonathan had started to pace back and forth. “I really think we should just hand it over. We took out the worst of it, they won’t be able to destroy a city or create some of those bio terroristic concoctions without the instructions, even if they could open the book.”

“Would that be wise? Without them being able to open the journal, they’ll expect we did something to it. What if we give them the book and open it in front of them.” Cameron was aghast.

“Put ourselves in harm’s way again? Are you nuts?” 

“Listen, it would show good faith. We go in there, be contrite, show them the journal, they don’t know it’s just not a copy that came from our great grand-father’s personal effects. Isn’t that what Charles told them?”

“Yeah, but Percy said they didn’t believe him.” 

“I’m sure we can convince them. I know you can - I’ll back you up.”

Cameron didn’t like where this was going. “But…”

“No, it’s the only way I can see us giving Charles a fighting chance. We give them the book, open it, tell them we found it when we were going through the old trunks and stuff. I’m fairly certain they knew we were doing that. Give them what they want. I know the mandates that Charles was looking for are in there. We’ve taken out all the really horrendous stuff. They don’t know that we’ve decoded it. We’ll still have the upper hand.” He was trying hard to see the pitfalls in this plan. He couldn’t see a downside. It may work. He just didn’t want to go back to that mansion.  
“I don’t know Jon….if you want to know the truth; I’m scared of going back there.” Jonathan was scared too. 

“We do it together, we’re better as a team. And, we have the others to back us up, right?” 

Their decision made, they would all go with Percy. It was the only way.

The group stood at the door of the Corvus Vale mansion. Cameron turned, plastering on his “Amazing Cameron Black” smile.

“Okay gang, nothing is impossible….let’s go. Percy.” The young man, still confounded but going forward with the plan, briefly knocked and opened the massive doors. He was greeted by a contingent from the board.

“Percy, it’s….” Realizing he was backed by the entire deception team, the two Black twins in the lead, with the two agents of the FBI, stopped speaking and frowned.

Charles was standing, stiffly towards the side guarded by two large men, obviously making sure the man stayed where they wanted him. A younger member stepped forward. “So, Messrs. Black I see that the young assistant has not done as instructed by your presence here. I’m assuming you want you’re…..” the man looked at Charles “uncle? Has he told you the requirements?”   
Stepping forward, Cameron put on his best performance persona. “Gentlemen, we were unaware of the family connection. Of course, we’ve come to set things right. Our understanding is you don’t believe we have a copy of the journal, is that right?” 

“We find it...unlikely. The Archive has been scanned, several times in fact, and showed no digital or handwritten copies of the diary. Charles has given us some cock and bull story that you discovered another copy, when going through artifacts in the sanctuary.” Jonathan stepped forward.

“Yeah….same crap as before. No instructions, just looked like the same crazy shit our ancestor pulled. It’s not out of the realm of possibility he made a backup copy. We did open it.” He pulled out the set of handcuffs and a key, presenting them to the board. “Can’t read shit but if you want that damn book, be our guest.” Dina pulled the diary out of her shoulder bag, handing to Jonathan. The front of the diary had the vial, still intact but the lock was open. He flipped it open showing the members the unreadable pages. 

The young man who’d been speaking on behalf of the group went to take the book from him. Pulling back. “No, first Charles, then the damn book.”

Charles was smirking. “Hartley, I think that is a fair trade. Once we have a chance to look at the contents, translate them, we can return to the business of Corvus Vale. Don’t you think?” Hartley scowled. He had hoped that the twins would have ignored the request. If that had been the result, there could have been another vote. Possibly his contingent would be able to put forward their agenda. Now, with the journal presented, in evidence, credible it put them back at a status quo. Charles would regain control, at least for the time being.

The deception group was on edge. They were hoping it would work. Kay and Mike were getting ready to call in support if needed. 

“Hartley….do we have a deal? Do you want this book?” The young man took the journal, handing it off to another person to his right. They started flipping through the pages. Cameron wasn’t sure what they were looking for, he didn’t care. Hartley nodded and Charles stepped forward, taking his place at the front of the group.

“Well done boys. I must convene a meeting with the board.” He was looking at the two of them, trying to impart meaning without saying anything. “I will contact you in the next few days. Jonathan I will be sending the information we discussed with Percy shortly. I bid you good evening.” With that as a group they filed away into an adjoining room.

“Bit of a letdown don’t you think?” Gunter was again the first to speak. “Not so much as a thank you. Typical.” He turned and strode to one of the vehicles. Jordan followed silently behind him. Dina sighed, looked at the brothers and patted Cam on the shoulder.

“We’ll see you at home. Take your time.” She pulled Mike and Kay along with her. Leaving the twins and Percy standing alone in the big foyer.

“Well….ummm, I’m sure he’ll be speaking with you soon.” The young man didn’t know what else to say. Without a word the twins nodded, turned and started to walk. “Do you need a ride?” They both shook their heads.

“Do you want a drink?” Jonathan was walking, head down, hands firmly in his pants pockets.

“Yeah.” Cameron pulled out his phone and called for a taxi. A short time later the car pulled up and drove them to a little bar not far from the Archive. It was quiet for a Thursday night. The bar owner knew who they were and their choice of drink. He brought them a bottle. The twins were having a bad night, he could always tell. Especially when Cameron was the first to pour, he wasn’t a drinker.


	21. Chapter 21

Dina found them in the bar the next morning. The owner had called her. Both were sound asleep, heads resting on the counter where they had been sitting. “Nick, how much did they drink?” It was getting to be a problem. In all the years she had known the boys Cameron had not imbibed so much as he had in the last few months. If there was going to be a comeback he would have to stop. 

With Jonathan it wasn’t as big an issue, he had drunk his share over the years. He had a bigger tolerance but, again if he was going to perform, it had to be controlled. She understood the pain they were both in. Maybe she should suggest they go away somewhere for a few days. Get their heads back on straight. 

The bar was empty at that hour until the bell chimed with two young women entering. “Is that Cameron Black? No, it couldn’t be. Who is that with him?” The two girls who entered the establishment were whispering to themselves. Dina heard it. Perfect, just what we need. She caught Nick’s eyes and mouthed a plea for help. Understanding, he ushered the two out, apologizing as the bar was closed until noon, flipping the sign over and locking the door. Dina thanked him and pulled out her phone.

“Gunter bring the car around. No, the back of the bar on 6th. Watch for the press, yeah….they look pretty much out of it. No, but you might want to bring Mike along with you.” She folded her arms and watched the two brothers with concern. “It sure has been hard on you two this last couple of years. We’ll have to rectify that, now won’t we.” A few minutes later Gunter and Mike arrived. 

“Whoa boy….I don’t think I’ve ever been that wasted in my life! Is this normal for those two?” Mike was incredulous. Dina was shaking her head.

“No. I think it’s understandable but we have to get them back on track, the showcase is coming up in two months. They have to be on the top of their game, both of them. I’m going to need everyone’s help with this. I think last night was the last straw for them. A person can only take so much before they can’t take anything else on. They’ve had more than their share.” Gunter hauled Cameron up over his shoulder with Mike steading him between them. Dina waited with Jonathan. A slight groan issued from the bar….’no, don’t want it.’

At this point she wasn’t sure if he was regaining consciousness or he was dreaming. Touching him lightly on his back ‘I said I can’t, I want to go home’. 

“Jonathan?” He was still out.

‘This isn’t who I am….I can’t, I just can’t’. There was pain in the words, he started to lash out, it was a dream? A memory? What in the world was he reliving if it was a dream? ‘No….this is sick, I can’t...can’t, need to go. Help Cam.’ Gunter and Mike had returned. Noticing the state Jonathan was in, they were hesitant to pick him up to take him to the car.

“We have to get him home. I don’t know what’s going on with him. I think he’s reliving something.” They stood a moment, with more of the same, a bit of trashing almost having him fall to the floor. Gunther grabbed him just before he slipped off the bar stool. 

‘NO, not a knife….no….no’ Hanging on to him, Gunter felt the muscles strain and pull. Mike grabbed his other arm. It was a fight getting him into the backseat. He was struggling, mumbling and constantly saying no. 

This was worrisome. Jonathan never lost control. It was bad. She fretted the entire drive back to the Archive. 

Settling both brothers in each of their rooms, Dina called the others to join her and Mike. Jordan came running up the stairs, red in the face and flushed. “What’s happening now?” Dina smiled.

“No...darling. We’re just having a bit of a team meeting. Get yourself something to drink and sit down. Oh, and Jordan no computer….or phone. Okay?” He gave her thumbs up and proceeded to take out his phone. Dina quirked her eye. “Jordan...what did I just say?” Looking down he realized what he was doing and replaced the device into his pocket. 

“Where’s Gunter?” The big man slammed his workroom door, muttering to himself and took a seat at the kitchen counter. 

“Here, but I’m in the middle of trying to put that damn ice thing Cam wants together, so he doesn’t kill himself in the process.” Nodding she got her tea and sat. They had to wait for Kay. She and Mike were discussing the viability of getting away themselves for a few days. It didn’t seem likely in the near future.

“What’s happening now guys?” Mounting the stairs, hair flying in her face. The briskness of the day had brightened her cheeks. She was wearing one of Cameron’s hoodies the one with “I’m Amazing” splashed across the chest. The others started to laugh. Looking down she realized she’d picked up the wrong jacket. “For crying out loud.” She pulled the garment over her head and threw it over the back of a chair. She’d just have to deal with the cold when she left. 

The others were surprised when Dina addressed the group. “What about the twins? Team meeting right?” Jordan was looking around in search of the missing brothers. Gunter and Mike knew what this was about, staying silent. 

“Not today darling. Just listen.” She went on to enlighten them on her concerns. About finding them both passed out, beyond what was even remotely within reason, at the bar this morning. They had slept there. She saw this as a real possibility of the start of something bad. Kay had been wondering when Cameron was going to break. The others were remembering the last time they had to rescue him from himself, Lexi. That had been six months of worry.

As for Jonathan, that had never even registered. He’d always been able to handle his liquor. He always knew when to quit. This was so unlike him. No one knew how he’d handle it. It wasn’t Cam, there would be no bender running around the country, pining away. But, who knows. 

“How do you think we should handle it? Do you want me to knock some sense into ‘em both?” Pragmatic, that was Gunter. 

“Counselling?”

“Cameron won’t. Cynthia Goodman already tried, about the trauma. She thinks he’s got a bit of post-traumatic syndrome. Wouldn’t budge.” 

Kay was thinking. “We could maybe do it secretly?” All eyes turned to the agent. “I mean the counselling; sort of make it impossible for them not to listen.” They were confused. “An intervention of sorts. We can suggest a trip up to my family’s cabin. We’ll all come. Make it a vacation; sort of clear everyone’s minds for a day or two. I don’t think they’ll go for anything longer, what with the show. Absolutely no liquor. We start talking about everything. You know they’ll pull into themselves.” Dina was listening, knowing very well what would happen in that circumstance. “We keep at it, with nothing for them to fall back on; they’ll have to hear us. Let them get it all out. Everything they’ve gone through in the last two years.” They seemed to be in agreement. “It won’t fix it completely but, it should help. The first step is always to come to terms with the problem. Both aren’t good at that.”

“It may backfire, you know that.” 

“It could, nothing is perfect. But, it’s an idea, a start. All of what’s been going on is tearing them apart.”

Dina went to work setting up the details. Making sure the crew was clear on what was required while the team was gone. The story was they needed a few days to regroup. They hadn’t performed in more than two years. It was the prudent thing to do. No questions were asked, the crew were thankful for the resumption of work.

The twins, when they had basically come too, were more than willing to have a few days away. Thanking Dina for thinking of it both had continued on with designing and engineering. That evening it was confirmed the cabin Kay had so generously offered was unoccupied for the next week. They would leave in the morning.

Packing was a confused mess. Both Cam and Jon were feeling buoyant. Both had some deep seated issues but had managed to stuff them back down. They were going to have good time, a relaxing time. 

The cabin was rustic, log hewn. It had been in Kay’s family for years. Well kept, spotless with all the basic amenities. Gunter helped Dina put away the provisions they brought with them. Mike banked the fireplace. Kay kept an eye on the twins. Putting their few clothes into the provided drawers. It was going to be tight quarters. There were three rooms that could be conceivably used for bedrooms. One had a cot and a rollaway in it. Gunter and Jordan took that room for themselves. Kay had wanted to be with Cameron, Dina with Mike but because of what this was going to be an intervention. They were going to do girl, boy arrangements.

Cam was taken aback, as was Jonathan. He had assumed the other two rooms were going to spilt between the couples and he had plans on spending the time in the sitting room, the couch was comfortable. This wasn’t expected. He started to have a few suspicions as what exactly this trip was. His prison stint had given him an education in interventions. This felt like a set up to him.

When Cynthia Goodman showed up, it was confirmed. Cameron was still at loss as to what was going on. 

Greeting Cynthia with a firm handshake Jonathan, without preamble faced it head-on. “So, who are we intervening with? Cam?” It never occurred to him it would be himself as well.

“Always direct and right to the point. Take a seat.” Cynthia had dressed casually, jeans and a flannel shirt. Her hair was braided and she didn’t have her professional manner, she was trying to project a friendlier demeanor. She had cleared her schedule for two days. Understandably she didn’t think this would be enough but it was a start. When Dina had called advising her what she was attempting to do, she had reservations putting anyone else in the line of fire. She would have a better chance getting through to the twins. 

Always difficult and suppressed. They both had a plethora of ‘daddy issues’. On two different spectrums but most of what they dealt with was due directly to their upbringing. She was sure of it. This burgeoning reliance on alcohol was a concern. They were self-medicating.

Dina had made coffee for all. They sat around in a circle. Cameron and Jonathan were standing, watching with skeptical interest. “Take seat boys, we’d like to have a chat with you….both of you.” The twins shared a quirked eyebrow at each other. They weren’t moving. “Come on, what will it hurt? Your team here arranged this. They’re all worried about you. It’s time we faced your demons, together. We all care for you.” They looked like statues, no emotions. “That must be evident to you. Kay and Mike even cleared the time to help. Make no mistake, I think they’re right. You both need some direction and some help. It’s not weakness to admit when you’re lost and floundering. No one should have to take on, deal with what you’ve been the last couple of years. This is the right thing to do.” She was soft spoken. She was trying to cajole them, persuade them to come and sit, talk. 

Kay knew the second Cameron gave in. It took Jonathan a little longer. Finally, both taking seats on the couch. 

Cameron stared at his hands. Jonathan was frowning. 

“How is this going to work?” Dina asked, not sure what she was expecting. Cynthia nodded and took a sip from her coffee.

“We could start with why you think this is necessary. The reason, the catalyst. What is worrying you?” She took a moment to order her thoughts.

“Cam...Jonathan darling. You know I love you to bits. Keeping things bottled up isn’t good for you. I’ve dealt with it, we all have. We know you think that’s the way to deal with your….issues, your pain. It hurts to see you tearing yourselves a part. Don’t think we can’t see what it’s doing to you.” She took a shuddering breath, continuing. “Cameron no one should ever have to go through what you have in the past few months. I can’t even profess to know what the physical pain did, I can only guess. The emotional has been going on for all the years I’ve known you. What your dad was like, remember I was there. I saw it and felt it. You were never good enough. Don’t make mistakes. Don’t let them see you hurt.” Kay noticed the tears glistening in those hooded blue eyes; he ducked his head even further. He was trying to push it back down. “God, Cam you’re one of the most effervescent, joyous people I know. That’s not natural. I can only assume you push it deep down so you don’t have to feel it. Then you plaster on that smile of yours and continue on. I’m worried, we all are. You don’t drink, in all the years I’ve known you a wrap up party wine, maybe a beer once in a while. Since this started I’ve found you passed out, incoherent more times than I want to admit. And….yesterday? Both of you were so wasted you didn’t even realize you were asleep on the counter of the bar!” 

Both set of twins showed surprise. Cam had just assumed he had managed to get himself home, that’s where he woke up.

“Yeah…Nick called me. I had to have Mike and Gunter bring you home!” The blush of embarrassment was clearly showing on both of their faces. She sat back; exhausted with the emotional toll this was taking on her. 

“What about Jonathan? Dina….do you have something more, something to say to him?” Dina was preparing herself for this. 

“Jonathan...Johnny. I don’t know what happened. I knew you were frustrated, you wanted out. Why didn’t you say something? We would have understood. That whole mess with Charlotte….going behind my back, did you have to hurt me like that? I loved you, I still do.” She looked at Mike for understanding. This was a lot for him to take too. “You’re like a brother to me, maybe not what you want but I’ll be there for you always. You didn’t deserve prison, not the pain of being convicted of something you didn’t do. And all the pain, physical and emotional.” Jonathan had to hold himself back, he wanted to run. Dina noticed the clenched jaw, clenched fists. “Everyone thinks you’re the stronger of the two of you. But you have the same issues, the way you were bullied and forced into a life you didn’t want. Someone controlling you, you went from one prison to another. Then, to come out and you’re taking on what has happened since. It’s not your fault or your doing. You can’t control Charlotte, Charles, Corvus Vale or your brother. You aren’t responsible for any of them, or what has happened. You’re just part of this mess, a victim too.” The next part was difficult. She was trying to discern his mood. No tears but there was real hurt behind those icy blue eyes. “When we found you two, you were obviously reliving something. It must have hurt….Jonathan you can’t keep all of it in; you’re tearing yourself apart from the inside.” That hit a nerve. Cynthia had been ready to step in but found Dina had done an excellent job. Now, if they could just get the twins to confide in them, they could be helped. It would be the first step towards some kind of resolution, of healing.

“We love you. We love Cameron. We don’t want you to live with this alone. Please, let us help you.” It was deathly silent. 

They watched the twins. Something was passing through them. The idea had always stuck that they had this ‘twin communication’. Cam was looking at his brother, Jonathan returned the gaze. Kay saw it first. Jonathan, not Cameron, grabbed his brother’s hand. 

It was like a card tower, the first few cards started to fall. Jonathan had Cameron’s hand in a vice grip. He was trying to not let go. Tentatively, Cameron turned to his brother and leaned against him. It had always been just the two of them. Protecting each other. Keeping each other safe, first from Sebastian, the emotional scars from an unloving home. The physical torment. But, they had always managed. Don’t show you’re hurting. The show must go on. Jonathan doesn’t exist, for the good of the show. Cameron you must be the best, you have to do better. Practice, it must be perfect. The drunken rages. The days going by without so much as a word of kindness from their father. Endless days travelling, new cities, new people and new more dangerous illusions. Do the impossible. Jonathan and Sebastian fighting. The injuries, the months in hospital. You can’t show your pain Cameron. No, you can’t be seen, there is only one of you. It was all coming apart. Before their eyes, they saw the brothers break.

Dina was the hardest hit. She had seen the way Sebastian had treated the boys. This was difficult to see. Cameron was mumbling to himself. Jonathan was rocking back and forth. It was worse than she ever seen. The few times she comforted the outward missteps, getting them back into control had been nothing compared to this.

Cynthia allowed them the time to release some of the bottled up sadness, loneliness, anger and the overall helplessness they had dealt with for most of their thirty two years. Jonathan over compensated whereas Cameron had ignored it. If she could get them to the point where they could share, with the people in this room, it would go a long way to recovery.

They had to recover first from their childhood. Then they could look at what had transpired in the last few months; see how they could deal with the aftermath in a healthy way. She stopped Kay from going to Cam; he had to come to it on his own. 

“Cam, Jon….” she was speaking quietly. She made sure they were listening. “We’re going to go into the other room for a bit, take your time. When you’re ready, we’ll come back. I think you should talk to each other.” The group got up quietly and removed themselves to one of the back rooms.


	22. Chapter 22

Cameron was the first to break the silence. Still hanging onto his brother’s hand, leaning against him. He felt tired, bone tired. It was difficult to look at it. And, to see it. He knew Jonathan was feeling pretty much the same way. “Dad really screwed us up Johnny.”

Shuddering “Yeah, he sure did. I think its different now.” He was referring to their situation. “We...I shouldn’t feel this way. I can’t help it. Control….I definitely have a problem with control.” Cameron gave a slight laugh.

“Control….I’m the master of control, of pretending I’m fine. I hurt Jon. It never leaves. I can’t let people see.” He looked at his twin, moving a bit away but still keeping the physical connection.

“I know what you mean. I’m the cause of all this shit Cam. You know that right? I should have said something, or at least made you listen and hear me. Going off with Charlotte….that’s on me.” He was sorry about that, had felt guilty since the day it happened. He couldn’t run from it, he just hid it, like he hid everything. “I don’t know how much I can share with the others. With you maybe. You know what I had to do with Charlotte. That tortures me every night. I can’t let it be. I’m always wondering what’s happening with her. I’m conflicted where Charlotte is concerned.”

“Yeah, I’ve thought a lot about that. She is our sister. It’s hard to separate that from what….what happened. I won’t bring it up if you don’t.” They sighed.

“What about the rest of it? Good intentions and all that. Can you change the way you are? I’m not so sure I can.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“How do you change the way you are after thirty years? I’m not the type to just open up and blubber myself silly.” Cameron smirked a bit. “It’s not like I even know how to do that.”

“I know what you mean. It’s hard enough for me to deal with this personally.”

“Maybe that’s the point?” They were looking at each other. Cynthia was at the entrance way, listening. It was a good start.

Returning to the sitting room. They waited. All of them wondering where this would lead. Cynthia was gentle, not pushing. “Cameron, would you like to begin?” Cameron tried clearing his throat, it was dry. “Ah, well….maybe, I don’t know.” He was fidgeting.

“Maybe start with your dad?” That was too painful; he didn’t think he could do that. Too much water under the bridge. Picking up on the reluctance Cynthia took tact. “What about the stroke? Can we maybe start there?” Jonathan was all ears. He had tried to find out exactly that had come about; Cam didn’t want to discuss it. Looking at Dina and then Kay he sucked it up. Maybe he should start there.

“Well….I” It was painful; he started out slow, very hesitant. He talked about what had happened at the prison. Why he had gone there. It was the first time he voiced it to anyone other than Jonathan, not whole thing. About the way he felt, helpless. He was mad at the system, the FBI even Kay. It had torn him apart seeing Jonathan carted off the jail again. He’d already been there for eighteen months. Originally, he was going to just break his brother out and they would run. 

“What? Why would you do that?” Dina was so very sorry that he felt he couldn’t come to them. Neither thought there was any hope. 

“We deal with things, together.” He went on telling them of the despair he felt when walking through the corridors of Rockland to Jonathan’s cell. He was disturbed. Jonathan grabbed his hand even tighter. 

“I know Jon here thinks I can’t handle things, I could have. I was prepared; I didn’t realize how hard he hit me.” Reliving the time, waking up in the hospital scared him. They hadn’t known that, they knew he didn’t like hospitals. He made such a fuss.

“I can’t, not in a hospital. Too many lonely desperate memories.” The emotional scars of waking up in strange hospitals, medical rooms after horrendous accidents, injuries had permanently traumatized him. Anything to do with the smells made him physically sick. He couldn’t think. It was fine if he was asleep. Drugs weren’t good, he didn’t react well, he didn’t need much and usually he was so pumped full of pain killers he had hallucinations. Some of what he described was atypical. Cynthia thought he possibly had either a lower tolerance for the heavy duty medications used in those types of situations or maybe an allergy. She would have to do some tests. Because of what she understood of their life, it wouldn’t be outside of the realm of possibility of not knowing. Their father wouldn’t have tolerated testing of any type.

Cameron talked for about two hours, going through his feelings during that time, right up to the night when they went for a drink in the bar. The revelation that Charles was actually their uncle didn’t penetrate. He couldn’t accept it, he wouldn’t. He couldn’t just deal with the fact they had family who had ignored them, even when they had information, their history. Cameron had wanted to get so blind drunk it would silence the voices he was hearing, screaming at him in his head. 

Kay was crying, seeing the hurt. She wanted to wrap him in her arms and never let him go. Protect him as best she could. He took some deep breaths, looking up at the group. It felt okay, strange. He wasn’t used to talking about himself. Once he had started, it was like the flood gates had opened and it couldn’t stop himself. He realized he was still holding onto to Jonathan’s hand. Cynthia stopped the session. It was enough for now.

“Let’s take a breather, have something to eat. We’ll start again after Cameron catches his breath. Take some time to process, okay then. And, before we hear what Jonathan has to say, Gunter and Jordan.” The two looked at the doctor. “I want you to get your thoughts together; we haven’t heard much from either of you. Other than Dina, you’ve been with the twins the longest, isn’t that correct?” Gunter nodded, Jordan was a bit stunned. He was pulled along with the big set designer, putting on their jackets the exited the cabin.

It was almost too quiet. Jonathan managed to pry his brother’s hand out of his. Patting his shoulder, bent down and whispered something to him. It made Cam smile. He went to the door, grabbing his leather jacket from the hook and left. Cynthia and Dina, along with Mike had retired to the kitchen to put together something for dinner. Nobody was talking much above a whisper.

“Well, that was very telling.” Kay sat close to Cam. She didn’t touch him. Waiting for him to begin, if he wanted to. They sat in comfortable silence.

“That was hard.” His voice was thready, he was still dealing with emotions he normally didn’t let show. “I can’t believe I did that.” She took his hand gently in hers and squeezed.

“It’s okay, we all have demons. Yours just seem to be…”

“Crazy? Looking for the word crazy?” She smiled a little.

“I was going to say traumatic. It would be a horrendous amount if they were dealt with as they came up. Bottling them up for so long must be painful.” He squeezed her hand back.

“Still want to deal with me?” She could barely hear him. When she looked at him, he looked timid and a bit scared.

“Of course, why would you think otherwise? I told you before Cameron, I love you, more than you know. I would never….never let something like bottled up emotions cause a rift between us. What done is done. We face it head on, together. I’ll help you. And, we’ll help Jonathan too. Don’t be fooled, I think he’s having just as much trouble with this as you are.” She leaned her head towards him and kissed him lightly. 

After dinner they resumed their impromptu psychological intervention. “Before we start Jonathan, Gunter maybe you could weigh in?” The big man had thought about it. What could he say?

“Well then, I’ve always appreciated you two. You’ve given me a home and a family. I’m damned if I’m going to let you pull us apart. No matter your crazy stunts, insane situations. If you want to kill yourselves that’s one thing, on stage, I can protect you. But, this emotional crap? That’s no good. You helped me when I needed it. So, I’m here to say, I’ll be there for whatever it is you need.” It was more the man had said at one time then Dina had ever heard from him. If fact, he very seldom said more than a few words at a time. He went back to sitting, listening and taking it all in.

“Jordan? I understand you’re younger than you appear to be.”

“Yeah seventeen almost.” Cynthia smiled almost motherly.

“What have you got to say to Cameron and Jonathan?” The young man was put on the spot. He thought adults were weird.

“Well, I guess that I think of them as sort of parents. I know I work for them. But, they’ve taken care of me so long it’s sort like you know dude, dads. I’m just trying to keep up. I don’t wanna see them hurt. When I went to see mom and dad I figured out something.” Cynthia was urging him to keep going. “Cameron you scared me dude….you almost died in front of me! That’s not so good for a kid. And, Jonathan you never wanted to see me when you went to prison. Don’t you know that hurt man? It was like you didn’t care about me no more. I told mom and dad that, they told me you called them every day. To make sure I was okay. Why’d you do that? I don’t understand adults. I’m old enough to know stuff. I’m just saying it hurt dude, it hurt.” When the group discovered Jonathan had called his parents every day when he was in lock up, it was a revelation no one expected. Jonathan always looked after himself first and then Cameron. Totally in control. Nothing fazed him. It was obvious there was a lot of misunderstanding, not reading that twin correctly. 

He shrugged. “Guardian, just looking out for the boy. Cameron kept an eye on him, called his parent as well. Made sure they understood what was going on. Just in case something happened, he would be protected, fine.” At that moment Jonathan found himself holding on to the young man. He was stronger than he looked. “Okay, okay that’s good; it’s all good, let go. Come on Jordan, this is embarrassing.” He pried the boy off him, but he was smiling.

That opened the gates for Jonathan. Trying not to be too emotional he went through the year and half in prison. Talking about the fights, trying to keep himself from being permanently injured. The problem about his skills as a magician, the favors that were demanded of him. Which he wouldn’t do, ending up in solitary, attacked and heckled for most of his time there. He had closed himself off, tried to stay above it. It didn’t always work. 

He didn’t want to worry anyone else about it. He had kept quiet. Control, he was trying to keep control. He had felt lost, he wasn’t himself, and he was Cameron Black. He loved Dina, he had tried to say something but it never came out right. When Charlotte showed up in New York it a loss of his judgement. Without thinking it through. He still felt he had started this whole mess. If had kept his head on straight, it would have been alright. 

When he found out how badly he had hurt Cameron, he had been beside himself with guilt. But, he had already found and hooked up with Charlotte. He stopped. Looking at the others he wasn’t sure he could go there. Cameron grabbed his hand, trying to let him know he would back him up with whatever he decided. 

Cynthia knew from experience whatever this next thing was going to be, it was something dark and difficult for the twin. Professing he was the stronger of the two, making sure things were on course, safety checks his responsibility over the years, it looked like this might be the damn burst that would crack that exterior. 

“Whatever you want Jonathan….I’m here for you.” Cameron knew. That bond was stronger than even she had suspected. Whatever this is, it might force the release they needed. 

“It’s safe Jonathan. No one is going to see you differently. We here to understand and to help you.” They waited. 

When he opened his mouth, he wasn’t sure he could tell them. It surprised him when it all came out, he couldn’t stop. The pain, the disgust with himself and what he had to do those months. The bondage, the whips, knives and the pain. The conflict of emotions he went through, wanting to desperately to go home. Thinking he was capable of murdering her, Charlotte. That had scared him more than anything he could possibly imagine. He had been willing to put a stop to it, to end it. And, he had to do it all making her and her crew believe he was that cold blooded. That he actually liked it. It tortured him, he had nightmares about it. He still had trouble sleeping. The drinking had been his way to stifle the memories to something he could deal with. 

Dina had started to cry. Kay wasn’t much better off. They had known it was something drastic. It just wasn’t something that perverted. Jonathan was still talking. He was having trouble coming to terms with it all; it couldn’t ask a girl out, he was afraid of what it would entail. He was terrified of performing, the upcoming show would put him in the spotlight, he didn’t think he could deal with it. People would see. They would see he wasn’t a strong person, he was damaged. 

Cameron gave him a hug. “It’s okay….I’m here for you, like I always am.” 

Jonathan was terrified. No one had extrapolated where that information led. In his mind, we were struggling with the fact it had been his sister, half-sister. He was preoccupied with the very real possibility of a child. He didn’t know if she had used protection. The whole thing was so bizarre. He dreaded it. If he was being truthful he had been going after all the items trying to intercept her to ensure she wasn’t. He needed to know. It was killing him inside.

Open mouthed shock was an understatement. No wonder the twins were in such dire straits. Cynthia would have been surprised they didn’t have problems. “Well, I think we’re going to leave it. I’m not sure either of you could deal with anything else right now. I’m going to give both of you a light sedative.” They looked up with negative sentiments. “No, I want both of you to sleep, a full eight hours. Dina has told me you’re both luck if you get four a night. That’s not good enough. I want you clear minded. I’m not taking no for an answer. I’m of a view that both of you need some time alone. I’m sending everyone else home. I want to talk to you tomorrow one on one. What comes next will depend on how well you sleep tonight.” 

Before Kay left she took a few minutes with Cameron. “I love you….I’ll see you Monday. Things will be better, really they will.” After a long kiss they parted. Dina left with Mike; they were going to have to have a long conversation themselves. The revelations hurt her and she suspected it didn’t make Mike feel any better. Gunter took Jordan with him. He was going to make sure the kid was okay. 

Jonathan and Cameron felt like they were being corralled. They felt trapped; it was like being in the metal water jug, chained, dark. Trying to pick a lock they’d never seen before in order to get out. 

It was almost too quiet. Cynthia had taken over one of the bedrooms. She made sure they each took the sleeping aid, checking their mouths that they swallowed. She didn’t put it past them to cheat. It was what they did. She was determined they get a good sleep. She was going to try and break through thirty years of conditioning tomorrow. “Get a good night’s sleep; we’ll talk in the morning.” With that they were left alone.

“I….I, wow…” Cameron was already feeling the medication. Jonathan wasn’t surprised; his brother had such a low tolerance to any type of pill. He was feeling relaxed. He pulled his brother up.

“Let’s sack out, like we did when we were kids. The beds are huge in this place, lots of room. I think I’d feel better than being by myself tonight, what do you say?” Cameron nodded and they laid down on one of the beds, not even bothering to remove their clothing.


	23. Chapter 23

When they returned to the Archive the following Monday the twins looked unburdened. They didn’t talk about it. Cynthia had called ahead to tell them to lay back on the questions for a while. She had pulled out a commitment from both to continue in counselling, for a while anyway. That was more than Dina had thought possible. She was grateful. Both of them looked like they were actually were rested. They always had the appearance of needing a bit more sleep. This was a good sign.

Knowing Cynthia Goodman, she would hold them to their promise. 

The work on the showcase was progressing well. The basics were built and ready to go. Most of the illusions were constructed or almost ready. Gunter was having problems with the ice illusion so it was advantageous that the twins had returned. 

It was a beehive of activity. They felt good. Still, it was hard change the way they dealt with things but they were making progress. The two nights at the cabin were first in years they both had slept well, no nightmares, no insomnia. 

When Cameron had awoke the first morning after the team left, he was at loss. Usually he had a feeling deep down that something was wrong, always worried. He’d get up and prepare himself for the day. That usually included pushing any problem down deep, building a wall and faking a smile. He didn’t know what do with himself. Shaking Jonathan awake, he found he was feeling different. Telling Cam he didn’t have an urgent need to go after Charlotte, to fix the problem. 

Of course, the problem still existed but it had a different place in his priorities. It was early and Dr. Goodman had not risen yet. Getting up they prepared coffee and took it out onto the porch. They watched the sun come up together. It was peaceful. 

It was by no means completely fixed. Far from it. The issues they had dealt with since childhood were still there. It was good that the intervention had taken place. It was going to be a long haul before they would come to terms with everything. But, they were happy.

That day was torture for them. Cynthia delved into feelings of incompetence, fear of making mistakes, not showing pain. That was just the surface. The issues with control and helplessness were even harder to discuss. They didn’t get very far. Cynthia dragged out promises from them both to continue with counselling, at least for the time being. 

Being back involved with the preparations helped them. The team noticed the small indications that something good had come of it.   
“I told you, it won’t work. There is no safety net, if you don’t get out in time the cardice will kill you!” 

“It can work, I know it can. I’m fast enough, it’ll be fine Gunter.” Cameron was insistent. The designer looked pleadingly at the other twin.

“He knows what he’s doing Gunter. I’ll check over the safety protocols after I take this call. We’ll make sure there are no accidents.” Jonathan walked off with the phone plastered against his ear.

He had been expecting this call. Oddly it didn’t bother him. “I guess so, I’ll make the reservations. Where do you think she’s headed this time? Ah ha.” Severing the connection he tried to remember what was at that location. Instead of going by rote he was going to try and act on one of Charles’ leads. 

The biggest problem with that was he had to go through the entire list in his mind, in order. It took time. Cameron was watching. As soon as he was sure Jonathan was finished remembering details he approached his brother. “So where are we going this time?” Jonathan wasn’t listening.

“Upstate New York, about three hours from here. Guff Diamonds, they were stolen in 2009. It’s probably one of her own heists. Wait, did you say you were going with?”

“Yeah. Better if I tag along.” He wanted to take the time with his twin. They still had a lot to talk about. What better use of the three hour drive.

It turned out better than either of them could have imagined. Finding out some things about each other they never knew. That in itself was amazing. Jonathan had often suspected the Cameron didn’t like small confined places. The depth of that fear was far greater than he surmised. He was also terrified of heights.

“So, why on earth do you plan so many escapes upside down, over flaming swords, in straight-jackets and blindfolded?!” Cameron laughed.

“The thrill of it I guess? Maybe ingrained programming to do as I’m told? I don’t know dude. It’s a great audience pleaser.” Jonathan just shook his head. His idiot brother. He watched the road, he wasn’t confident in the directions. Neither of the twins drove much. Usually having one of the team do the driving or taking taxis or UBERS.

It was early evening when they arrived at the small town bank. Just before closing time. Jonathan presented a card he had stashed in his wallet with a code pass number. They were taken to the vault where the safety deposit boxes were held. Leaving them alone in the small room the bank clerk reminded them they only had a few minutes before the bank would close and could they please complete their business. The twins nodded.

Jonathan took a deep breath hoping they had beaten Charlotte to this. Opening the box revealing the diamonds, shone brilliant in the sparse light provided by the lone lamp. Giving each other a high five they quickly put them in the small case they had brought for the purpose. 

They had left quickly, expecting Charlotte or one her crew to be right on their heels. It was good they prevented these diamonds from disappearing again. The ride back was enjoyable. They didn’t stop, too concerned about running into problems.

Dina had been waiting up for them. On guard of something else happening, whenever Jonathan went to retrieve one of the acquisitions and this time Cam was with him. She was relieved when they pulled up. The diamonds were placed with the other items that Jonathan had managed to get. He was trying to think where to go next. The phone rang. “Yes? Just got back actually. Well, no they aren’t the Vale’s property. No, they aren’t here. Safe. That’s the way it’s going to be, we told you that.” Cameron and Dina looked expectantly for a briefing. “The Vale thinks the diamonds are their property. You heard what I said. Happens every time. And, no not worried about it.”

He plopped himself; legs swung over the arm of the leather chair and started to flip his coin back and forth through his knuckles. He hadn’t done that in a long time. After the jaunt through the world he’d lost his focus and kept it in his pocket. Dina smiled.

“Jordan, it can’t be done. Impossible!” Cameron jumped and ran towards the argument. They were at it again. 

“You know the motto guys, nothing is impossible!” There was a huge explosion of some sort making the other two run back to see what had happened. Gunter, Jordan and Cameron were covered in ice.

“What the hell happened?” 

Gunter removing splinters of ice from his face shook his finger at Jordan who had gotten the worst of it. “He tried to freeze the water using the computer. Water and electronics don’t work so well, especially if you add the cardice into the picture. I told him, buildup of steam. Poof.” Properly chastised, Jordan got up and tried to pick up the bigger pieces from the computer area and floor surrounding the desk. 

“So….guys will it work? I mean we have what six weeks to get it up and running. I need at least a week to rehearse it.” Jonathan was looking at the pieces of ice and the contraption Gunter had been working on.

“I think I’d like to look that” he pointed at the assembly “before you put yourself into it Cam. No way are you doing it blindly.” There was a pounding at the door. Dina left to answer.

Charles was on the stoop accompanied by Percy.


	24. Chapter 24

Old habits die hard.

Dina brought Charles and Percy into the living area and asked them to wait. She was concerned. This would be the first time the twins would be seeing Charles since the revelation of him being family. They had touched a little on that during the intervention. At the time, it was too difficult for the brothers.

What had transpired after she and the others left was not known. Would this be a set back? She didn’t know.

“Guys….it’s Charles and Percy.” Both brothers stopped what they were doing. Looking at each other Dina noticed something unreadable pass between Jonathan and Cameron. 

“Could you give us some privacy for this?” The request was a quiet one. 

“Do we have to leave the building? Or, just sort of make ourselves scarce? 

“Maybe stay in your rooms, for now.” The twins definitely needed some alone time for this. But, Cynthia had warned them not to exclude the team, especially where it concerned matters that would directly impact their lives. This qualified. They were trying to deal with things in the open. Don’t do things alone, they had help. 

Cameron put his hands in his pockets. Jonathan did likewise. Dina had taken the request for what it was and went upstairs to her room. Gunter and Jordan instead ushered the brothers out and closed the door firmly behind them. They heard the click of the lock on the workroom door.

“Are you ready for this?” Jonathan started to sweat. He wasn’t angry, yet. The effort to control his actions was getting to him. Cameron caught his gaze. “Breath, count to ten. Get your focus back. We can do this.” Cynthia had shown them a few methods of getting back focus. Jonathan had problems without Cameron’s assistance. This would be a test. Cameron realized when his brother managed to grab it and hold on. Briefly closing their eyes for a moment, they each took deep cleansing breaths and went to have a talk with Charles.

His fedora was, as always, in his lap. Percy, looking much better than the last time they had seen him, sat with his notebook open. They assumed he was taking notes of this meeting. Upon entering Charles moved to stand to greet them. Cameron indicated he should remain seated. Both twins prepared themselves coffee and returned to the couch. 

Waiting was the worse feeling. They weren’t going to begin. It was unnerving, the sullen gaze coming off of Charles. Straight back, stiff as a board stance of the assistant and the two twins drinking coffee.

“Do you have anything to say?” Charles overtly precise voice startled the silence. “It has been a while since...since we last saw each other.” Jonathan was the first to speak.

“We’ve talked quite a bit about things….what went down. Myself, well I’d like information.” Charles made to interrupt and Cameron stopped him by putting his hands up. “Before you say anything I want you to think carefully what it is you’re going to say.”

“We want the truth. Not your truth, not the Vale’s truth. Yours and only yours.” Clenching his jaw, Jonathan continued.

“We’re, I am trying to look at things logically. You know how we feel about this entire fiasco. That hasn’t changed. What has is the way we’re dealing with it.” They waited.

Taking his time, organizing his thoughts, he looked towards Percy. The young main closed his notebook and put his pen away. He took out a device and started walking around the Archive. Cameron realized it was a RF signal detector. Percy continued through the library, kitchen and both brothers’ bedrooms. Charles raised an eyebrow when he stopped at the workroom door. Jonathan went and knocked, speaking to Gunter. He stepped aside and let Percy in with his device. Continuing to the upper level Jonathan followed knocking and speaking with Dina. A few minutes later he returned and sat. 

“Nothing sir. It’s clean.” He folded his hands in front of him and resumed waiting.

“That’s good. I had to make sure this goes no further.” He looked again at his two nephews. They looked better than when last he saw them. The defiance still lurked behind their eyes but, they were willing to listen. He had misjudged them before but he had to talk to them. “Okay, well yes, I’m your uncle. I was your father’s brother-in-law. Before you question things, please let me finish.” They stayed quiet. “When I told you I didn’t know about you that was partially true. We had indications something was going on with Sebastian Black, I didn’t know about you two until he had already had you two performing. There is a mandate we at the Vale live by. As Chairman I had no recourse. When I discovered the truth I had one of our operatives join the show to ensure you both survived to adulthood.” His jaw started to hurt; he was clenching and grinding his teeth so hard. Cameron was doing mental gymnastics trying to sort it in his mind so it made sense. “Sebastian was a bastard but we or rather I couldn’t fathom him actually hurting you boys. So, I left it be. Upon further reflection that was a mistake. I found that your mother, my sister met a very untimely end.” Cameron jumped.

“What? Your sister?”

“Sebastian married my sister.” Jonathan’s mind was whirling. He had to say something.

“Percy here said you were Charles Alistair Black. How can that be? Sebastian married your sister. How can you have our great grand-father’s name?”

“I took that name. Once I discovered my sister had married into the Black family I approached the board. I was Chairman after all. I did have a connection with the Black family, this cemented it. I petitioned to take the name so there would always be a descendent of the founder in power. It was also to protect you two. If the Vale had learned of you when you were younger I’m not sure what would have happened. You certainly wouldn’t have been allowed a normal life.”

“Normal life? You think what we had was a normal life?” Jonathan’s voice was getting louder. Cam grabbed his hand trying to calm him.

“It was more normal than being raised under the geiz of the Vale, don’t you think? I told you I have been trying to mitigate the damage, protect you.” Both twins were shaking their heads, this was just nuts.

“Anyway to continue. I am your uncle and I do care. The steps I took to keep you as far as I could away from all of this should be proof of that. I realize it didn’t work out as I had hoped.” Taking a moment, Charles cleared his throat before continuing. “The last few months have been strenuous. Cameron if I had stepped in earlier I could have saved you a lot of pain. I’m truly sorry about that error on my part. Jonathan I should have saved you from prison, that too was a terrible misstep on my part.”

“A misstep he says.” Even the techniques Cynthia had provided them were hard pressed with this total mess.

“As to family history, Percy will provide you with a flash drive. It has the Black family history on it. Everything we know the Vale as well as my personal experiences.” The coffee had turned cold. 

“Charlotte?” Jonathan needed some more information. Charles had guessed what he was referring to. He still wasn’t prepared to tell Jonathan.

“I can only re-iterate what I told you earlier. That was what I know. I will continue to try and give you updates on where she is when our teams find her.” The brothers had hoped for more on that front. 

It became extremely tense and quiet. They didn’t know what to do with this information. It really didn’t change much, just provided them with a history they never had.

“Cameron and I have to discuss this. I don’t ….can’t forgive and forget, I’m not made that way. Not sure Cameron feels any different. Maybe we can work something out but right now, no.” Charles had not known what to expect. He was surprised they had agreed to listen, without incriminations. 

Standing he placed his fedora on his head and indicated to Percy they leave. Cameron followed him to the door, closing it behind the two Corvus Vale members without a word.

Cameron knocked on the workroom door and told Gunter and Jordan all was clear and they could move around the Archive. Jonathan went and got Dina. The twins were very subdued. Dina proceeded to put on the kettle. Taking the advice the team had received from Cynthia Goodman, they would allow the brothers to come to terms with whatever they were dealing with. Not pressing for information and wait for them to bring it up. 

It took the rest of the day before Jonathan and Cameron felt they could talk about what had gone on with the team. They waited until after dinner when Kay had returned from work. Dina was hoping that Mike could join them but he had to go to one of his kid’s teacher conference meetings. He would drop by later on.

Cameron brought out the USB flash drive Percy had given them. “What’s that Cam?” Dina was watching their faces, still worried and trying to mother them. If anything started going wrong, she’d put a stop to it. 

“Our history, the Black family history actually.” 

“Oh, that’s...good right?” The twins weren’t sure it was good. They had always wanted information. They had to go on the little they knew from their father. That’s all there had been, for their entire lives. After Charles had left they had discussed it, went over the ramifications. How it would affect them or if it didn’t matter. Both had desperately wanted to drink, forget it all. They were proud of themselves. They didn’t fall back on old habits. Cameron was turning the USB over and over in his hands. Making the decision he handed it over to Jordan.

The USB was set up in a set of files. There was one marked Alistair Black, that contained birth and death dates. The founding of Corvus Vale which had a note beside it to see Vale file 1913. It chronicled his marriage and the descendants, including both Jonathan and Cameron. Beside each entry advising see Cameron B file 1987 and so on. 

As they opened each file it was disturbing to see pictures and their lives detailed down to the miniscule. It even had listed what foods they preferred. Kay commented it was a lot like files that would kept on persons of interest or suspects at the FBI. They didn’t sit right with the brothers. Under Cameron’s file there was a subset file, when opened, brought up complete histories for each of the team members. Gunter was mumbling under his breath. Jordan eyebrows were climbing into his forehead, there was a sub file under his name, it included complete information on his parents and their lives.

“What kind of organization is this? Why would they have collected so much information on us? All of us?” No one could answer that. Kay took a quick intake of breath. Also under the main file with a note to see also Jonathan B file were other sub files containing complete dossiers of Kay Daniels and Mike Alvarez.

“I don’t understand this. Why would he give you this? This is a whole lot of private information and he turns around and shows you his hand? That just doesn’t make sense.” Kay was concerned. “I’m going to call it in, this, at the very minimum, is against the privacy act.” 

Both twins weren’t sure whether to be grateful or to be incensed. Jonathan pointed to the file noted as Charlotte. When Jordan opened it, there was the barest amount of information. There was the picture and the brief history, what they already knew. The only difference was there a notation with question mark - Jonathan. 

“What the hell, what does that mean?” Cameron and the others were pretty sure what it meant. Dina tried to calm Jonathan down.

“I think it means they know about….about your connection because of what happened. Don’t draw any other conclusions from it, darling. I’m sure there would have been something, if it was more.” 

He still didn’t know. It was the one thing he could not control his emotions over. It was always there in the back of his mind. What would he do if it turns out there was a kid? How would that work? What would that mean? He had spent most of his one on one with Cynthia worrying about it. Of everything in his life he just didn’t know how to deal with it. It had stunted his love life for sure. He had been scared off. Since he’d been exonerated he had lots of offers but, he just couldn’t bring himself to go there. Cynthia had warned him it wasn’t good for his sexual well-being. It was an aberration; it just wasn’t who he was. 

Jonathan wasn’t so sure. When he thought about or talked to Cam, he remembered those nights. It wasn’t all bad. Now the problem was he was having trouble getting past it.

“Johnny….Johnny are you listening to me?” Cameron was shaking him. “We’ll deal with it. Kay is going to get to the bottom of how they got all this information.” Jonathan nodded and got up to refill his coffee. 

“Yeah….that’s good.” He took a seat in his favorite chair and watched the moon climb high in the night sky. He guessed it would all work out one way or the other.

The next morning he told the group he was going to Israel, the next artifact on the list. No, he wanted to go alone this time. He would be back in a couple of days. He’d call if there was a problem. 

“I think he just needs to be by himself for a bit. He’ll be fine.” Cameron was positive Jonathan had to work out his feelings where Charlotte was concerned. Cynthia had told him he had to find some way to put it in the past or he wouldn’t be able to move forward. At first, Cam had wanted to accompany him but was stopped cold when his brother turned on him and reminded he had to do this on his own. 

“You have Kay. I don’t begrudge you that Cam. I’m glad but I have to find a way to accept what happened and to put it someplace where it can’t hurt me any longer. I’ll get there, don’t worry. I just need some time. I’ll get the Menorah and I’ll be back before you know it.” He was packing his gym bag. “And, don’t do anything stupid with that illusion before I get back.”


	25. Chapter 25

Tallis and Decker were watching the Archive. “He just left.” Speaking into the phone. “Not sure, the others are still in the living room. Do you want us to look?” 

“I want the diamonds. Jonathan took them to the Archive; they have to be there somewhere.”

“Well, don’t you want to follow him and see where he’s going?”

“No, I want the diamonds.” Tallis shrugged and with a look had Decker pull out and drive away. They would monitor the whereabouts and go in when the others left. It was Thursday night that was the night the woman spent with the FBI agent. Gunter and Jordan were expected to be a convention for set designers. “Crazy shit.”

Decker looked at his companion. “Looney.” 

“It’s the pregnancy. She’s more off than usual.” They drove to a small diner to wait out the time.

“We could just ditch. I mean we have plenty from the last few retrievals.” Decker was hopeful; he was getting tired of all the mood swings. It was bad enough before this baby thing.   
“No. We’re committed. We’ll help her to the end of whatever this is and then part ways. Agreed?” He nodded.

“Sure, I guess. Still think its crazy shit.” 

Mike arrived shortly before five to pick up Dina. He had planned a movie night at his home with the kids. He hadn’t been spending a lot of time with them lately. He also wanted them to have some face time with Dina. 

Dina was full of trepidation. She liked the boys, they were great; however, spending an entire evening with two under ten’s was something else. She had been pacing back and forth most of the afternoon until Cameron had asked her what was wrong. When she told him, he laughed.

“Treat them like you treat me and Jon. We’re about the same age in maturity.” He winked and flashed that invigorating smile of his. She ended up laughing. He was right. They were like two kids most of the time.

Gunter, with Jordan in tow ran out with barely a word. “Have a good time guys….guys?” The door closed as Cameron looked down the staircase.

He had the place to himself. Kay would be off work around ten tonight. He decided he would work on some designs for the showcase. Eventually his eyes started to close; he had been staring at the blueprints for a couple of hours. Kay was late. The old building was settling for the night, the odd bang and creaking a constant reminder at how old it was. He poured some soda water with a twist of lime and put his feet up. His thoughts drifted.

They came up through the sanctuary, carefully sliding the secret panel aside. “I thought you said they’d be all gone?” Decker was looking at the sleeping figure on the couch.

Keeping her voice low. “Damnit, its Cameron. I was sure, oh never mind.” 

“What do you want to do?” 

“Look for the diamonds, that’s what we came here for.”

“What about him?” Decker pointing at the sleeping twin. Tallis was thinking. What should she do? She didn’t want to get caught and it was going to take a bit to search.

“Give him a dose of the gas. It’ll keep him out for at least an hour.” Decker pulled out the little canister and creeped over to Cameron. Pushing the spray down he made sure he got a good whiff of it. Then, just to be sure, he poked at him. Yes, totally out.

They spent the next half hour searching, finding nothing. “Damn.” 

“We could take him. Make him tell us where they are.” Tallis went through that scenario, it might work.

“Hey Cameron, sorry I’m late. Work was pressing. Deakins wouldn’t let me go until I finished my paperwork. Cam?” They crept back to the secret panel and closed it quietly behind them. Tallis was sure she was going to be livid. They were coming back empty handed. “Cam….”

Kay found Cam sound asleep on the couch. “Cam….” She touched him, nothing. She kissed him, still nothing. Checking that he was breathing. She raised her voice. His eyes flickered and opened a fraction of an inch. 

“Oh hey Kay….I guess I fell asleep waiting.” Her senses were in overdrive. It didn’t feel right.

“Did you take something to sleep, I mean?” Cameron was confused, yawning and stretching he indicated no by shaking his head. More yawning. “Are you sure? You were really out. I called several times and I poked you.”

“No….” yawn “I was doing some design work and just closed my eyes for a second. I didn’t think I was that tired.” Nothing was amiss, there didn’t appear to be anything missing. 

“I guess I’m just a bit paranoid.” She tried to shake the uneasiness off. Removing her jacket and throwing it over the back of one of the dining room chairs, she curled up next to Cameron in the crook of his arm. The evening hadn’t actually gone the way either of them had planned but sharing the quiet in front of the fireplace, just enjoying each other’s company was a good end to the day.

Eventually they went to bed. It wasn’t the frenzied sort of encounter they had becoming used to. This was easy and comfortable, just loving the giving of oneself to each other. “I love you Cam….” She felt him smile under her fingertips tracing his face in the dark.

“I love you too, I’m glad you’re in my life.” It didn’t take long before Cameron was breathing deeply. Kay kept her hand on his chest, feeling it move up and down, giving her comfort in his just being. She loved tracing the outline of his chest, arms, and legs when he was relaxed. No furrowed brow, no flickers of pain crossing behind closed eyes. Curling her fingers through the light brown, wispy hair covering his toned muscles protecting his heart she thanked god they had found each other.

She snuggled closer as she started to drift off to sleep. There was a nagging concern, reminding her of the earlier suspicions. Something had been wrong; Cam didn’t usually fall asleep like that, and not that deeply. Was it just unfounded paranoia?

They woke to the smell of fresh baked bread and coffee. 

“MMMM who baked?” Cameron was salivating. The aroma was heaven. Dina turned from the kitchen and smiled looking smug. Cam’s eyes went skyward. “No, you didn’t….really?” The grin said it all.

“I baked it….with my helpers here.” Two tossel haired imps jumped out from where they were hiding behind the counter. Mike stuck his head around the corner giving thumbs up. 

“My Nona’s recipe from Puerto Rico. Its one thing my momma taught us all, how to feed ourselves. We thought it was about time that Dina picked up a few pointers. And, redeemed herself.” Owen and Tony were whooping around the coffee table in the living area, having the time of their lives. 

Cam grabbed a coffee and took a thick slice of warm bread. It melted in his mouth. Seeing Kay he was pointing at his mouth. “Fis...is ‘creble” he almost choked trying to tell her how good it was. Swallowing he cleared his throat. “It’s really is amazing. Can’t believe Dina here baked it.” He shot a sly grin towards his producer. It didn’t matter the shocked look he got in return, followed by a wide smile that reached her eyes. He loved seeing that long absent look on her face. It had been ages since he’s seen the reflection of true happiness in her eyes.

Gunter, his usual grumpy self came stomping into the kitchen. Filling his mug with black coffee, he sat and spied the bread. Quirking a crooked eyebrow he asked where it came from. When told it was baked fresh by Dina his scowl grew and said he wouldn’t dare try anything that she made. He loved her but he valued his life. “Don’t you remember the Kitchen Disaster of 2003?” 

“Come on Gunter, it really is good...besides Mike and the boys helped. I really tried and the mess isn’t too terribly bad.” Dina was pleading her case. He was a hard nut to crack but he did finally give in. The absolute stunned expression was worth every penny.

The two loaves of bread didn’t last long. Jordan, rising late as was his routine, managed to barely get a taste. Grumbling that someone should have told him. 

With a second cup of coffee the group chatted amiably. “So….when do you think Jonathan will be back?” 

“He said two days but I’m expecting a bit longer.” Cam pulled out his deck of cards. He had gotten back into messing with his cards constantly. It kept his hands loose and his presentation flawless. Dina had also noticed him doing other sleight of hand tricks if he was thinking or looking out the window star gazing. He was returning to his normal routine.

It had been such a long time she thought. He looks peaceful. Dina was saying an inner prayer that it would last. And, that Jonathan would find some peace as well.

Kay had the day off but she was going to use the time investigating the Vale. She had started a file in regards to the Privacy Act. The information was problematic. It’s not a good idea for someone or some organization to have control over so much. There were times in her career she had questioned the amount of information that her own agency kept on suspects and persons of interests. Now the twins had that kind of information. She didn’t think there was a problem with Cameron, Jonathan or the team, what she was concerned about was the possibility of it being taken from them.

They assured her it was safe. Jonathan alluded to a secret place where they were hiding the artifacts he had been retrieving. When she had brought the matter to Deakins, her supervisor wanted the flash drive under lock and key. She couldn’t give it to her and the twins would not budge. 

As a result, a full scale investigation under Deakins’ authority was launched. Once it was verified and confirmed that the Vale had obtained the information illegally they could take the drive with warrant. Until then, it would have to stay with the twins. 

Kay didn’t bring it to Cameron’s attention. She wasn’t sure how he would take it. Although they both were making major strides with their personal challenges, the aversion to sharing sensitive matters and allowing others in was an uphill climb. Their belief in their inner-most selves, to be able to deal with whatever was thrown at them together, persisted.

“Where you going? I thought you had the day off?” Cam was coming from the hallway. Putting on her jacket she turned and plastered him with a kiss.

“Back to my apartment to pick up a few things. Don’t worry, I’ll be back.” She waved and started to the door. He grabbed a jacket off the hook and started down after her. “No, Cam, really I’ll just be a couple of hours. Stay, relax tomorrow you have to start practicing all those crazy illusions you’ve dreamed up. Why don’t you go back to bed? I’ll join you when I get back.” She was out the door and gone. Cameron looked after her a bit puzzled. It was a bit unlike her but, who knows they hadn’t known each other that long.

Dina looked up from the dishes she was cleaning. Tony and Owen were being shown the library and all the magical memorabilia that inhabited the Archive. Mike was having the time of his life, he loved magic. “I thought you went with Kay.” Cam shrugged.

“I thought so too. I guess she needed some time? Said she’d be back in a couple of hours.” He looked a little lost. She watched him head towards the back workroom. “I’m going to fiddle with a few ideas with the guys.”

He didn’t end up doing much more than supervise the constant disagreements and arguments between the two set designers. It was pretty much the way they always worked. It looked from the perspective of an outsider that it would never come to an acceptable conclusion but, the entire team knew it always resulted in something amazing.

Cam’s cell chimed. “I may have a big problem brother.” He was immediately on edge. Now what?

“What’s wrong Johnny? Do you need me to come? Is it Charlotte?” He sounded breathless.

“No...no, nothing like that.”  
“Are you hurt? Oh god Johnny, what happened?” 

“No, Cam listen to me. I met someone.”

“Uh uh...and?” 

“I met someone; I don’t know what to do.” It clicked. He meant he met a woman. 

“Well, ask her out for a drink dummy. What’s the harm in that?” An intake of breath.

“I don’t know...since...since.” Damn he wasn’t close enough to calm him down. He was panicking.

“Jon...take a deep breath. It’s okay. Are you breathing with me?” Cameron was trying to make his breaths loud enough to go through the phone, in measured time.

“Yes….I’m shaking. I just…” He had to try something else.

“Jon count back from ten. I’ll listen and repeat each number. We’ll do it together okay.” There was no response and then.

“O..one…..t...woo….th...ree” After each pained number Cam repeated it. He heard a small stutter. He hoped he could get Jonathan back in control. “Eight...nine….ten.” He sounded better.

“See. All good. Now, about this woman. What’s her name?”

“Karen, at least I think that’s what she said.” Jonathan had been in such a haze he couldn’t focus on what the woman had said her name was. She had recognized him, well she recognized Cameron. She was a big fan. 

Jonathan didn’t know what came over him. No, that wasn’t exactly right. When she accosted him in the market square, at first it was like any other interaction with a fan but, then when she started to talk to him, his vision blurred and he saw Charlotte….he heard Charlotte. At least he had excused himself before he ran. He wasn’t even sure she would still be there when he got back. He called home.

Cameron was trying to think of something to help his twin. Being this far away what could he say to make it easier? “Did you correct her?” 

“What? Correct what?” Jonathan was confused.

“Did you tell her you were me or yourself?” He thought about it. No, he’d been so freaked out he never told her he wasn’t Cameron.

“No….I never said I wasn’t you. What does that matter?”

“Be me.” This wasn’t logical, more confusion.

“Be you? How would that help?” 

“Being me, you play a part. You’ve done it most of your life. That way you don’t have to show yourself. You can keep your secret. I’m not sure it will work, but it’s worth a try. Get into it. Remember, before all this came apart you had no trouble pretending to be Cameron Black. You were good at it Jon. Be good at it now. You don’t have do anything drastic, take her for coffee.” Jonathan thought about it. He could take on that persona. It wouldn’t be that hard. He didn’t have to commit to anything when he was Cameron.

“Thanks Cam. I’ll try. If everything works out, should be home in another day or so.” The connection ended. Jonathan shook himself out of his haze. Looking around he saw the woman still waiting. “Worth a shot, I guess.”

“Sorry about that, urgent call. So….what was your name again?” He flashed the trademark Cameron Black smile and took the young woman’s hand in his. 

“Kerry….I was a bit worried. You ran off, I thought….well; I don’t know what I thought. I was hoping I could get a picture and maybe your autograph?” This was easy. A return to something routine, comfortable.

“Of course, always for a fan.” Smiling he took the picture putting his arm around the girl, who was absolutely thrilled. Handing back the cell phone, he waited. She just stared. “What would you like me to sign?” Flustered she started looking for something for him to write on. “Tell you what, would you care to join me for a cup of coffee and maybe we can get a copy of the menu or something for your autograph?” He thought she might faint. He took her arm and slid it through his. They walked in silence to the small street cafe.

It was easy. There was no real problem. He was Cameron Black. He enjoyed interacting with the young woman. After coffee he leaned over and kissed her hand, just like he’d seen Cameron do several times. He was startled by the flash of cameras. “Damnit. I’m sorry, I have to go.” He sprinted away, hoping the photographer wouldn’t follow.

That was going to be difficult to explain. He would have to let Cameron know, before he got back. If it showed up in the papers there were going to be speculations about who it was, were they up to their old tricks.

The phone rang. Cameron saw that it was Jon. He had hoped it had worked out for him.

“Cam….ah we may have a tiny problem.” Well at least it wasn’t a full blown panic attack this time. 

“So, it didn’t work out with the girl? Coffee?”

“Oh, no it worked fine. It’s just….”

“Just what?” Jonathan explained what had happened. 

“So, I shouldn’t walk around town for the next few days? To make sure they think I was in Israel? Is that what you’re saying?” That wouldn’t be that much of an inconvenience.

“And, there is the girl, I’m sure they’ll interview her. You, I mean I kissed her hand when I was about to leave. You know, like you usually do.” Cameron had not realized he did that. 

“Okay. And, this is a problem why?”

“The tabloids.” Jonathan couldn’t believe that Cameron wasn’t worried about the possible headlines. It would be another few months of constant harassment from the press. Cameron always hated that.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll deal with it. But, did you have a good time? Talking to a woman, enjoying someone else’s company other than our group?” Jonathan thought about, he did actually have a good time. It was nice just to chat.

“Yeah it was. Thanks.” Jonathan didn’t really like to get personal when he was face to face; on the phone it was worse. “I guess I should go, I’m meeting the rabbi in an hour, to retrieve the artifact.”

After the call Jonathan started towards the synagogue he remembered being at a few months earlier. He remembered the ancient art work. He didn’t know if it had any monetary value. It obviously had a religious importance. It belonged in the Smithsonian Institute, at the very least. It couldn’t stay in the Holy land that was just asking for trouble.

The transaction was difficult. Jonathan’s Arabic was rusty, the rabbi’s English likewise. After a lot of patience and figure stick drawings the message finally got through. The rabbi understood and went to retrieve the Menorah. He held it with great reverence. Bowing in gratitude Jonathan wrapped it in bubble wrap and placed in his gym bag with his clothes. 

Another off the list.


	26. Chapter 26

The next few weeks Jonathan, with help from the team and Cameron managed to retrieve several more of the relics and treasures. They were two weeks away from the opening night for the new “Deception...The Art of the Impossible” showcase. The billboards had been erected. A major promotion in full swing. It was a busy time. Jonathan was becoming antsier as the night drew closer.

Cameron especially could feel his brother’s concern; it came off him in waves. That and the problem of disbursing and distributing the cache to rightful owners was taking its toll. They hadn’t heard from Corvus Vale in weeks. That was good. There had been a few other issues.

When Jonathan had returned from Israel a few weeks back. He discovered that Kay had a suspicion that something had gone on with Cameron. When pressed it was revealed that Kay had returned one evening finding Cameron basically passed out, unable to be roused without a great deal of effort. After much discussion they had gone through the Archive yet again with a new set of eyes.

Jonathan had found the secret panel concealing the entrance to the sanctuary slightly ajar. Nothing was gone; however, that sealed it for the twin, the pragmatic of the two brothers. He had Jordan create a new security system which basically sealed that entrance from outside interference without a passcode and key. He also re-instituted the dampening field. 

He was reasonably sure it was the Vale. Who else knew that way in to their home? Other than Charlotte, who he would be surprised to see coming that close to them. Either way, he was going to make damn sure it didn’t happen again.

Kay was still trying to get enough on the organization in order to obtain a warrant, forcing the flash drive to be turned over into what she and Deakins believed was the right place for that information. It was a sore point between the twins and the agents. Jonathan was adamant their safety precautions would be more than adequate. When asked neither of the brothers would tell anyone the whereabouts of any of the recovered items or the flash drive.

Cameron and Jonathan were trying to live up to their promise. It was hard. They saw Dr. Goodman twice a week. Originally they had tried to do it separately but their issues were so intertwined, more was accomplished when one was supporting the other. Cynthia had finally agreed to joint sessions. One appointment would focus on Cameron and the next on Jonathan. Today they were going to try again to alleviate some of Jonathan’s deep seated fear in regards to the opposite sex.

Cameron gave him the thumbs up. It took him a bit before he could speak. “I don’t...I don’t understand why I see her every time I start talking to a woman, any woman.” Cynthia had expected this same statement; it had been repeated at every session when she brought this issue up. Today she was going to try a different tact. 

“What would you say if maybe we try hypnotism? It might break through that wall you have?” She waited calmly, watching for signs of the panic he was so often given to. He was clutching his hands so tightly they were beginning to turn white from the pressure he was exerting.

Finally. “I don’t know.” Cameron was sitting next to his brother. Putting his arm around him, giving support.

“Maybe it’s a good thing Johnny. It’s been what almost three months; you can’t ignore this any longer. After a moment he nodded ever so slightly.

Getting comfortable it didn’t take her long to put him under. She decided the best thing was to take him to the most traumatic moment, the event that caused this aversion. She knew a bit about what had gone on. No real detail, it had been stressful he had said. It was hard for him to deal with the ‘relationship’.

Cameron knew more than most but had not pressed Jonathan for details. 

“Jonathan you are relaxed and you are safe here. I want you to go back to when this all started. You changed places with your brother.” He was nodding. “You met MW, Charlotte correct.” A yes. “And, how did it work?” He explained, without emotion the bargain they agreed upon. About the encounter in the hotel room and the first night. He had trouble controlling his urges. It had been more than eighteen months. When she asked if had been satisfying he said it had confused him. How could you want and not want at the same time? The session was already going way over their normal time but, it had been the first time she felt she was getting somewhere with the man. Continuing, Jonathan reiterated each trip and each night until about the second week into the relationship. There was a hitch in his voice. “It’s okay Jonathan you’re safe. What happened that night?” 

She had been overly demanding. The roughness of the sex was escalating each time. He was doing mathematical calculations in order not to focus on it, keeping himself sane. She started hurting him. Cameron sucked in his breath and Cynthia tried to silence him. This was important. “Go on, what then, what was different that night.” Binding and knives. She pressed the edge against his throat while they were in the middle of the act. He had been terrified that in her climax she could cause serious damage. The cuffs were attached to the headboard. If he had time he could have got out but it was frantic, he was frantic. He had stayed deathly still except his body had responded. After he was having trouble trying to come to terms with it. The next night she begged him to hurt her. Demanded it. Each time it became more and more urgent. He was having difficulties trying to comply with her wishes. He didn’t understand the dynamics of this type of sex. In desperation he looked up what is required and expected, it sickened him. By that time, he had given up even trying to stop himself but, he had to do something about the torture. It wasn’t in him. He couldn’t find it in himself to inflict pain. 

Cameron and Cynthia had tears threatening. But, it didn’t end there. Jonathan told them about having to make her think he was falling for her, that they could be a couple. It was the plan they had come up with. He and Cameron. He knew he wouldn’t be able do that, not with her watching him. Coming up with the idea of blindfolds and using his knowledge of human anatomy to give pain without actual damage, he thought he could mitigate what was happening. He had to make sure he didn’t really hurt her; he had to stop relying on math. He had to be in control of what was happening. Cynthia could start to see where this current issue had blossomed into a full blown phobia. Driven to do something his psyche couldn’t tolerate. His physical needs overpowered his aversion. Continuing for the next two weeks yet she demanded more and more.

Both Cam and Cynthia knew when Jonathan’s emotional and psychological problem had embedded itself. One night after they had finished their nightly encounter Jonathan, in despair, wanting desperately to go home had concluded he could end it. He was going to kill her in cold blood, he could do it, he’d had enough. He had been right on the edge. Fortune had intervened. Cameron’s recovery had enabled the message to be delivered, he wasn’t alone and help was coming.

Cameron hugged his brother. Jonathan was shaking, even under hypnosis he was shaking, he was reliving that nightmare. It was what broke him, after being wrongfully framed and convicted for murder, almost two years in prison, threatened and beaten, living something he couldn’t find a way to justify, he had given into the rage. Willing to kill and take the consequences that entailed, he had come within a moments of doing just that.

No wonder the man had problems. Everything was tethered directly to his identity as a sexually active male. Even the initial step in this long winding spiral downward, giving into temptation and cheating on his girlfriend with someone he barely knew.

Cameron was still holding on. Jonathan had stopped shaking, he had stopped talking. It looked like he was asleep. Cynthia looked at the two of them, they may be co-dependent but it helped them cope. They were both good men. Now, she could help. 

This was good. “Jonathan, listen to me and remember when I wake you up, that this is all in the past. It isn’t who you are. It never was who you were. You can put it where it belongs. The future is bright. You’re strong. Your brother is here for you. On three, you’ll wake up and remember everything we talked about, ok? One, two, three.” Blinking Jonathan looked at the two of them, blushing slightly, not knowing what to say. She patted his knee. “No need to say anything. Now that we got through that, we can tackle both of your issues with your dad. You did just fine.”

Returning to the Archive Jonathan was very quiet, lost in thought. Cameron let him be. It had been a very emotional afternoon. Neither of them said anything to anyone as they came up the stairs, passed Dina in the kitchen and each enclosing themselves in their rooms, away from the world. They both needed to decompress.

That was advantageous. Dina had been dreading bringing up the phone call she had received a few hours earlier from Charles. She was glad she didn’t have to deal with it tonight. Tomorrow was early enough.


	27. Chapter 27

“Before you even say anything Dina, no I don’t want to talk about it….yet.” Jonathan was subdued. He made himself a coffee and drank it black. Foul mood. Cameron was pretty much in the same state. Whatever had gone on in the counselling session must have hit some nerves. “Jonathan….”

“I said I didn’t want to talk about it D.” 

“Not that. You got a phone call when you guys were gone yesterday. It’s Charles. He needs to talk to you. Both.”

Answering the call, Percy signaled Charles that the twins were returning the call. He wasn’t relishing this conversation. The Vale had voted, they wanted the twins to see ‘reason’. He had to broach this subject gently. He didn’t want to threaten them but that was basically what the Vale was instructing him to do. He couldn’t see a way around this hurdle.

“Jonathan….is Cameron on speaker with you?” 

“Yes. What is it? I thought we’d made it pretty clear; we aren’t giving the artifacts to the Vale. We’re returning them to the rightful owners.”

“I understand that; however, I have been instructed, or I should say the board has voted….they want you to comply with the request.”

“Or what? Are you threatening us? Again?” Charles didn’t know how to impress upon the brothers the seriousness of this.   
“It isn’t a threat. It’s necessary to maintain the status quo.”

“Of what? Your organization? The Vale’s goals? What does it matter to us?”

“They’ve been quite reasonable. You still don’t understand.” Jonathan and Cameron had just about had it with this crap.

“You don’t understand….not gonna happen.” Jonathan ended the call. The twins shared a look. The phone chimed again. “Charles…”

“Please, listen to me. Maybe we could meet. It might be easier in person. Two o’clock, the park.” Jonathan stared at the phone. 

“This is crap.” Cameron was thinking.

“I think maybe we should go. I don’t know what’s so damned important but I’d like to hear it.” 

“I thought we were going to work on the ice illusion this afternoon. You don’t have much time to perfect it.” Shrugging Cameron smirked.

“I’ll be ready, always am bro.” 

“Okay….I guess.”   
As they approached the park they saw him sitting staring out into the park. His fedora was sitting beside him, a break from the routine. He was holding a thick file on his lap. He was alone. 

“Where’s Percy? Security guy?” Charles turned towards the twins with an expression they had not seen before.

“They are otherwise occupied at the moment. I thought it best I see you face to face.” 

“It wouldn’t matter; we’d say the same thing we did on the phone.” He was nodding.

“I was going to plead my, or I should say the Vale’s case; however, I have decided the best way to deal with this….problem is show you. It is all here in this file.” He handed the brown expandable binder to Cameron. “Take it, make your own decision. I’ll be waiting.” With that he picked up his hat and walked into the park proper, stopping and looking at the fountain and then continued on.

The file was heavy, fairly bursting with documentation. I brief look caused Cam’s eyes to widen in shock. Jonathan noticed. “What? Cam what is it?”

“I think we better take this home.” He looked slightly panicked.

Kay came rushing in. Dina had called in near unrestrained alarm. “You’d better get here now. They’re yelling and screaming. I don’t know what’s going on. No, they met up with Charles earlier. I came home to it. I’m not sure. Something drastic has happened.” A huge crash came from the back workroom. Glass shattering.

“What in the world?!” Gunter and Jordan came rushing from the other room where they had been putting the final touches on a complicated illusion.

“What in blazes is going on. What’s happening?” Gunter was steaming mad. Jordan was following suit, looking around to see what had been broken. More crashing, it sounded like someone throwing a chair against the wall.

“NO...NO...I WILL NOT DO IT!” It sounded like Jonathan.

“WE HAVE TOO, WHAT OTHER OPTION DO WE HAVE?” Cameron was yelling at the top of his voice. At least, they thought it was Cam. Dina could not recall a time when he yelled. She’d heard Jonathan raise his voice in anger where safety was concerned, but not ever towards his brother.

Sounds of yet more glass shattering. “What on earth happened?” Kay was slowly approaching the closed door. The others following behind her. The door actually bounced with the force of whatever had been thrown. Apprehensive, she put herself in her professional mode. She drew her service pistol, motioning the group to stay back. Dina grabbed at her arm.

“You...aren’t going to shoot them, right?” She shook her head.

“Of course not, but sometimes a show of force can calm a violent situation.” She tried the door, it was locked tight. Taking aim she shot the lock. The sound reverberated throughout the Archive. The timbers groaned. 

Everything was deathly quiet. Kay tentatively pushed the ruined door open.

The workroom was a shambles. Glass peppered the floor. Papers were littered along the surface of the low metal table in the back. Jonathan and Cameron were sweating and red in the face. “What is God’s name is going on?” Jonathan was obviously trying to get ahold of himself. Cameron breathing deeply coughed and cleared his throat. “Well?” Both twins looked at her hand. She was still holding the gun aimed towards them. “Are we okay….are you in control of yourselves?” She looked first at Cameron who nodded. Jonathan tilted his head in agreement. Lowering the weapon, she re-holstered it. “Now. What the hell is going on?”

From what she could gather from the disjointed telling, the twins had received a ‘demand’ from the Vale. They had to turn over the artifacts. It was garbled, Kay had to stop them and ask them to take her through it slowly. She had to get a handle on what was going on.

“It’s bloody bullshit. And blackmailing us with this….this fairy tale garbage is idiocy. There is no way in hell I’m falling for it.” Jonathan was as angry as Dina had ever seen him. Cameron looked he was about to explode. Instead, he pulled himself up straight.

“You are being unreasonable, look at the proof. I don’t think it’s a fairy tale. We have to do something. I don’t want to be responsible for a war or a financial collapse.” Still confused Kay attempted again to find out what they were going on about.

“Cam...Jonathan, what are you talking about? What are they blackmailing you with?” Jonathan pushed past the group and went straight to the bar. Cam followed, grabbed his arm before he could pour a drink. 

“No….we promised we’d deal with things, not hide.” He shook him off his arm but, he did stop. Looking between the group who had followed them out and Cameron, then towards the whiskey. He knew he had wanted to shut it all out. But, his brother was right, that wasn’t the way to deal with it. He was afraid he was going to lose it again; he wanted to hit something so badly at that moment. 

The rage was there, it was battling against the manipulation. Because Kay had stopped it with the shot. His focus was returning. He looked at Cameron. They had to deal with this. 

The brothers both took seats at the dining table. It was obvious they were trying to reign themselves in. Kay approached and took a seat next to Cam. The others joined them around the table.

“Okay, now what is this about?” Cameron started, feeling that he could state it plainly. It took almost an hour. Jonathan said nothing just looking glumly at the team.

“Ah...wow.” Kay was appalled and horrified. If what those documents were true there was definitely a real possibility of global ramifications. “Do...you know it’s legit?” Looking from Cameron to Jonathan she saw the range of uncertainty, rage, anger and fear between them. 

“It does look legit. There are Presidential seals on some of the documents. That I was trying to point out to dummy over there.” Indicating Jonathan who gave Cam a dirty look. “If it’s not real, it’s one of the best forgeries I’ve seen.”

“I DON’T WANT TO BE FORCED INTO ANYTHING. I CAN’T.” He was so adamant, you could feel the push of emotions batter against them. Dina, Gunter and Jordan were afraid to say anything.

“What exactly do they want you to do?” The agent was holding it together, for now. 

“They want, maybe not all of the artifacts and treasures, but certain ones they need to keep the peace for certain….countries, they seem to be directly involved with. As for the monetary amounts, that is debatable. It looks like some of that could go a long way to stabilize other countries, which they had fully intended to do. One of the reasons they wanted the diary, decrypted.”

“Yeah way to go Vale.” Jonathan visibly infuriated.

“The Vale, just didn’t know how to deal with the situation….and us. It didn’t help with their inner struggles with some of the factions.” It appeared that Cameron was regaining his composure. 

Kay was being cautious, directing her next statements to Jonathan. “So, what is it do you want to do about this? Other than ‘you can’t you won’t’. What exactly is it that they want, besides the artifacts?” Both twins looked up at the team.

“Take over the Vale.” Shock. 

“What?” It was verbalized from everyone sitting around that table.

“They want us to take over because we won’t give up the artifacts. The vote was if we wouldn’t relinquish our control then the solution was we manage it.”

“Under their ordinance.” The defeat in Jonathan was noticeable.

Kay took ahold of Cameron’s hand. “I’m assuming from what has gone on between you two. You think you should do it and Jonathan doesn’t. Is that about it?” She knew it was. The disagreement was all too evident.

“You’re damn right there. He’s an idiot. We can’t possibly do that. I don’t want….it, the responsibility is just….” He laid his forehead against the table.

This whole thing was surreal. “Can I look at it?” Kay wanted to see for herself. If it was even possible. 

“If you can figure it out why not? We’re supposed to have control of it all. At this point, I don’t care.” Cameron was tired. He didn’t see an out. He usually could get out of anything if he really tried.

After retrieving the scattered documents and reading Kay was quiet. But, she thought maybe she saw a way out for the brothers. She’d tell the entire team.

“Well, it certainly looks legitimate.” Dina, Gunter and Jordan were stricken. It was like they fell into a hole and couldn’t manage a way out. “I’m going to assume it is. So the Vale does have some control over the way things run. It looks like they’ve managed to keep the peace in some of the worst places on the planet. If the ultimatum is give them all the artifacts and the treasures, and they what? Make decisions by quorum?” The brothers shrugged, they weren’t sure. “Or you take over.” Jonathan looked ill. “Wait, let me finish. Do you have to actually move to the mansion, direct the daily comings and goings? What exactly would you have to do?” “Again a shrug neither had gone that far in their thought processes. “Okay, so maybe we should talk to Charles….together, find out exactly what it would mean to you both.” 

Having had a few moments to calm themselves, get back into a frame of mind where they could actually process thought, they nodded. They could do that, maybe it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. Jonathan stayed rooted to his chair. Dina tried, gently trying to take his hand. He pulled it back. Cameron got to his feet, searching for his cell. It was best if he did it now, before he changed his mind. He found the device under some glass and broken wood, the face was cracked but it still worked.

“Get over here.” He hung up, he didn’t trust himself to do or say anything else. Rubbing his forehead he looked at his friends. “Kay...when, when he gets here I think you’d better moderate the meeting. I’m not sure how I’m going to react and I know Johnny won’t be any good.


	28. Chapter 28

“You what?” Tallis and Decker returned with the news that they couldn’t retrieve the diamonds. As expected, Charlotte was having a tantrum. Wisely, before telling her Tallis had made sure the handguns were safely out of reach. It wouldn’t surprise her at all that she could and would go off and then regret whatever she had said and done later. “I need those diamonds. I want some leverage. What am I supposed to do now?” Decker stood and let Tallis, who had a much better handle on his boss than he did, do the talking.

“Charlotte, we turned the place inside out. Besides, Cameron was there.” She stopped in her tirade.

“Then why didn’t you make him tell you where they are? I need those diamonds!” Tallis was trying to calm Charlotte down by talking low. It wasn’t working. “Better yet you could have brought him here. He’s so tied up with his brother, could have been an advantage.”

“Kay Daniels came home, we could have done that. We gassed him. But…” Charlotte started pacing back and forth again. She was rubbing her lower back. She was really big for seven months. Tallis had checked twice the dates, she was starting to suspect that the woman was going to have twins. Big as a house. Trying to get her to see someone was useless. Tallis was beginning to wonder how exactly this was going to work. When time came to birth the child or children, what did she expect? She hoped to hell she wasn’t assuming that she would deliver the brat.

Stopping her pacing she looked towards the ceiling. Christ, she was contemplating another plan. Whatever she came up with, Tallis hoped it would be possible. The planning of late had become mindless and endless. The diamonds, why was never explained, it was leverage, whatever the hell that meant. Leverage of what or who was not divulged.

“Look at the manifest of what we’ve collected. Maybe I can use one of those items in place of the diamonds. I don’t think anything is worth as much, but I need some information. The diamonds were supposed to be the carrot.” The two toned contacts always disturbed Tallis; she looked down at the list she had on the laptop. They had surmised a great deal of what was the entirety of the artifacts, treasures and relics. The three of them, with some minimal input from the coordinator had gone over the areas they had travelled when Jonathan Black was a part of the group. They all remembered places and some of what they retrieved. However, they were taking a lot for granted because at the time Charlotte was adamant that she and Jonathan dealt with it themselves. 

“Going through the lists, it looks like you could use the Winter Egg.” Charlotte slammed her hand on the table.  
“No….that is mine. Find something else.” 

“Okay...sorry, what about the Inca Gold? Do you remember where that was stashed? Or, has Jonathan already retrieved it? Maybe the Antwerp Diamonds? I’m pretty sure he hasn’t travelled to that area. That value is close to the other diamonds.” She was thinking.

“That could work, not all diamonds, if I remember right I think there’s silver and gold. I may be able to work with that. Let me think on it, I might remember where that is.” She ‘waddled’ towards her room. Tallis wasn’t sure if it was possible she would remember where that cache was. She started looking over the itineraries, pinpointing the most likely spot. She would contact the coordinator herself. 

They never did get there. The next morning Charlotte came out holding the Winter Egg advising that she had an idea to use the Egg to get the information she required. 

Charlotte picked up the phone and called a number. “Good afternoon, how may I direct your call?” Percy recognized the voice, what the hell, how did she get this number? And, how did she even know about this number.

“I want to speak to Charles Black.” Oh crap….how?

“I’m sorry Miss?” There was a crazy laugh from the other end of the line.

“I never told you my name. But fine, Charlotte, I’m fairly certain you know who I am. Your last agent? Is that what you call yourselves? Well, he was very forthcoming. I don’t understand why the interest in little old me, but I definitely have an interest in his nephews. I’d like to propose a bargain.” Percy wasn’t sure what to make of this. There was a missing man from the last security team following her. But, the Corvus Vale members were trained to protect the organization under extreme circumstances. He would have to see just what Charlotte knew, without raising suspicions.

“Mr. Black is out of the office for the afternoon. I believe he’s expected back later this evening. Can I tell him exactly what it has to do with his nephews? He doesn’t keep contact with them. He has a very busy schedule, what with the business enterprises he runs.”

“Oh, well it’s personal. I know you guys run some kind of private investigation service but I’m sure he’ll tell you that his client wouldn’t appreciate me causing issues, you know. I’m not entirely clear on the reasons your clients want me followed but, I’m willing to overlook that. I have a deal in mind to make sure Mr. Black’s nephews stay healthy.” She was definitely on another planet. At least the operative had used the cover of a private investigation service. It didn’t look like any Vale business, other than the fact that he was the twins’ uncle. How that had been revealed would have to be investigated. “So, will you please have Mr. Black return my call, at his earliest convenience?” She sounded reasonable but Percy knew the depth of her psychosis. 

“Is there a number Mr. Black can contact you at ma’am?” More of that twittering laugh. 

“Sure….make sure he understands it’s important for the health of his nephews.” She rolled off the number of the burner phone just before hanging up. 

Percy, with information in hand, knocked gently on the door to Charles’ office. He advised him of the call, how she sounded and that he interviewed her in such a way as to discover how much damage or information was revealed. Overall Charles was pleased. What her endgame was unknown but it would also give him something else to use, to show good faith, when he met with the twins shortly. He had just received a phone call, from which one he wasn’t entirely sure. “Get over here.” Wasn’t much of a conversation? It was obvious they had looked at the file. He was clearing his schedule. Originally, he would go alone but with this new information, he decided it would be best if Percy accompany him.

“Bring your seals with you Mr. Gray. If all goes well we should be able to establish a direct mandate to be instituted immediately. It was a quiet ride over. The Archive looked the same as always, it was a formidable building. Charles had left his fedora and walking stick back at the mansion. He was hopeful and was trying to give the appearance of normalcy. With Percy carrying the briefcase containing documents and the proper seals, they approached the door. As they were about to employ the knocker, the door was thrown open by Gunter. Charles stepped back involuntarily. The man was imposing, his face unreadable. Clearing his throat, he requested entrance.

Gunter silently stepped aside and directed them up the stairs. Arriving at the apex, looking around at all of the faces seated in various areas of the living space, he noticed the twins were not present. “I was requested to come here to meet with the Blacks.” Kay stood, as a group they decided she would deal with this meeting. The others, including Mike who had been called with instructions to be prepared to provide security if needed, stood in solidarity.

“Mr. Black, Percy. The twins have had quite the afternoon since you provided this information.” She indicated the file folder, it had seen better days. The papers seemed to be crumpled, some torn. They were; however all stacked neatly on the table. Whatever had happened was trying to be hidden. He looked quickly around, seeing the hallway with bits of shattered glass and wood on the floor. There had been an attempt to clean it up, obviously rushed. His eyes widened with the ruin of the door to the back workroom and what looked suspiciously like a bullet hole in the lock area. “Mr. Black...before Cameron and Jonathan join us, they’ve asked me to set out some ground rules. What you are proposing is too much for either of them to deal with.” He was going to interrupt but Kay beat him to the punch. “However, we as a group have come up with a proposal that should fulfill your requirements and allow the twins the freedom to continue their lives.” Charles hadn’t expected this but nodded for the agent to continue. “So first, you let me explain what we think is workable, without interruption. I see you brought Percy so I’m assuming he will take the minutes?” He nodded. “After this, if you are agreeable, you will NOT interfere with the twins, the team or me and the FBI. Both of the twins have been through hell and back, this is the first time any of us have ever seen them fight each other. They have other problems they need to deal with. Corvus Vale isn’t going to continue to be one of them.” Charles was sputtering but Percy lightly touched his arm.

“Sir, please take a seat, it will not do any harm to listen to Ms. Daniels.” 

Taking a seat. “We propose that the twins will join Corvus Vale as the infacto leaders, together, with full authority to do as they see fit. They will not move to the mansion. They will not participate other than what we outline shortly. That, we believe is what your ultimate goal was and is?” Charles nodded, not sure where this was going. “They will continue to protect and dispose, as they see fit, the artifacts, treasure etc. obtained from Alistair Black’s map. Under that purview if they find it is required to support the organization, it will be up to them to provide the necessary funds or artifact required. They will do this at arm’s length. They are going to appoint someone to oversee the transactions and daily running of the Vale. The only time they will be present will be at your board meetings that we understand are generally once a month. As for the dealings with the major parties involved in world politics and business dealings, unless it’s life threatening they expect you, Mr. Black to deal with it. It appears you have been doing a lot of this in the position you now hold and have held for several years. This will just confirm your authority. You can deem it official, however, you do this.” His eyebrows were climbing higher into his hairline. She wasn’t finished. “Further, before you start pointing out problems this is non-negotiable.” 

“Ms. Daniels, there will be concerns.” She held her hand up again.

“For agreement with the above the twins will turn over the translation of the diary.” Dead silence. Good, the carrot was the right carrot. “Yes, they deciphered it. So, the Vale will have the information they’ve been searching for. That is only if you accept their terms.” Everyone was waiting for his answer. It had taken them a lot of persuading to get Jonathan to agree. Cameron agreed with reservations, feeling it was the best course of action. 

Charles was wondering what the board would think of this solution. It didn’t give them everything they wanted but, on the other hand they would have the diary of Alistair Black revealed. How they did that he wondered. And, how would he prove it that it was in fact a true translation.

“The only downside I can see at this moment is how will they prove it just isn’t something they came up with? Our best cryptographers have been working on that diary since it was given to them and they can’t get through even the first level of code.” Kay didn’t know how to answer that.

“Because we’re Alistair Black’s great grandsons. We know his codes; we have methods of deciphering them.” Jonathan and Cameron stood side by side just inside the hallway. Charles jumped to his feet.

“Would you be willing to share the process?”

“No.” They stood together. “If what Kay outlined is acceptable, we’ll sign or do what you need us to do for it be ‘official’ if not. Get out.” Jonathan was still uncertain this would work. Cameron said nothing.

“Percy, do you think this will fly?” The young clerk was surprised he was asked his opinion. 

“It should sir. It covers all the bases. If they have control, the board can’t question what they decide to do. It’s in the principals of the Vale. Controlling interest has final say.”

“I do have one amendment.” Cameron spoke up causing Jonathan to look crossly at his brother. “I believe that young Percy here should be second in command shall we say? He knows his stuff and he has supported both ourselves and you Charles. It would be good to have someone a little younger at the helm with that bunch of old goats.” Percy sat back speechless. That earned him a smile from Charles.

Kay moved cautiously towards the twins, blocking the Vale member’s site line, looking at Cameron trying to see what was going on behind those eyes. She had thought they had calmed down. The anger was washing over her. The rage just under the surface? Stepping a bit closer, he noticed and flashed her a small smirk and a wink. Shocked she whipped her head towards Jonathan, solemn and gloomy, briefly acknowledging her and then winked. They were performing. They were good, complicated and amazing.

“Okay gentlemen, I had Percy bring the paperwork and the seals of the Vale. If Ms. Daniels could witness all our signatures, after Percy makes a few adjustments in the wording, we’ll be finished with business. Then, I must have a private word before I go.”

Percy blotted the signatures and provided a copy to the twins. He filed the originals into his briefcase. “Now to the other business.” He looked at the group. “Oh how could I forget, you do all as a team. As a show of good faith and full disclosure, we received a call from Charlotte just before coming here.” He explained the situation with the ‘proposal’. “I will talk to her and let you know what she’s planning now. I will also try and get a hold of our current operatives to see what is happening, if anything.” 

“God I’m glad that’s done.” Dina let out her breath. The others relaxed, they had tried to present a cohesive unit but it took its toll. Up to the last moment they weren’t sure it would work.


	29. Chapter 29

“You want what?” He was on the return call to Charlotte. “Miss...Charlotte that’s preposterous! I wouldn’t, even if I could, make my nephew marry you.” She was in her own reality as far as Charles could ascertain. She had some crazy idea to provide the “Winter Egg” in return for Jonathan. When asked exactly why she went on for several minutes with a strange garbled account of their affair. 

“I’m sure you can do it, make him comply.” He was thinking what he could do. He was having Percy trying to trace the call. His team had lost her somewhere in Japan. Other than that she had returned to the States. They found a notation of her passport under one of her alias when they searched. He figured she must be close to eight months, believing this was the cause of the current craziness. 

“Charlotte be reasonable. I can’t sell my nephew for any amount of money. Besides, I don’t have much contact with either of the twins.” That started another round of confused ramblings.

“Too bad...I guess they die.” The line went dead. Her mental issues were becoming more ingrained. He wasn’t totally sure she wouldn’t do another about face but he was going to make sure there were more teams surrounding the boys, secretly of course. He would give them a head’s up. He discussed it with his new partner.

“So you agree with the extra protection?” Percy was still acclimating to the new position. 

“Yes sir, I think it best.” He got a patient smile from the older man.  
“You can call my Charles...it would be appropriate.”

“Yes sir...I mean Charles.” 

“Fine, let’s put it in place and I’ll give them a call later today unless, you’d like to do it?” Percy still felt more comfortable behind the scene and indicated as such.

“No Johnny, it will work, I just have to adjust the timing of the release of the freezing gas. I need another five seconds. That should do it.” They had been at it most of the morning. Cameron had a few slight ice burns. It was going to be close. There had to be no mistakes, he had to get out of the locks and chains before the gas actually froze him. It would appear to the audience he would be encased. Jonathan was concerned, this was a dangerous illusion. Any variation would if not kill his idiot brother it would maim him for life.

“I’ll talk to Gunter to make sure the escape panel is solid and releasable at a mere touch. Jordan should be able to change the timing on the computer. You’re sure?” Cameron flashed that infuriating egotistical smile of his. 

“You bet. I’m going to look at the solid wall set up. I don’t want a repeat of the rehearsal, my shoulder still hurts.” Jonathan had looked at the rigging for Cam’s harness. When they were going through the dry run Cameron had found that it was off just an inch resulting with him hitting hard against the brick rather than going through the hidden panel. It should have been flawless, jump off, fly through the air behind the panel then unhooking himself and running to the back of the audience, movement through time and space.  
The twins were slightly off their game, the others noticed. It had been almost two years. They were making mistakes, time was against them. Jonathan, because it was his first show out in front was keeping his illusions to the close up magic. Coin, rope and card tricks. He would do the transposition of course, they had done that all the years they had been performing. Only difference, he would take the place of the ‘beautiful assistant’. Cam had thought it a cute way to introduce Johnny to their public. Johnny thought it was cheesy.

Cameron had insisted on all his regular illusions and escapes. What’s a comeback without his trademark performance? The fans would be expecting it. He was going to make sure they gave them the best show of their lives. After all he was the Amazing Cameron Black and now they were being billed as the Amazing Black Brothers. 

As a group they had come up with a few interesting tricks that Jonathan felt more than comfortable performing. Amazing but safe. He wasn’t into trying to kill himself. He had enough problems. Maybe as he progressed and was more comfortable on stage he would do the bigger exciting escapes and illusions. He was quite capable, just not has seasoned as Cam.

Dina was doing her best not to worry. She saw the missteps. They had ten days, she was hoping they would be ready. “Everyone dinner is here.” They were all tired. Tomorrow they would start packing the trucks to make the trip to Las Vegas. The crew would travel with the equipment. The team would fly out three days prior to make sure all was set up for the twins. “Will you guys be okay without us?” She would issue a release trying to redirect the press away from New York and where the twins would be just before the show. They wanted a few days to center themselves, quiet their minds.  
It had been the routine for years. A few days alone. When Cameron was on stage he was dynamite. But, it had been a couple of years. Dina was hoping it would come off without a hitch.

“Sure, we’ll be fine. Things are going fantastic. We’re back. Don’t worry about it.” He was flipping his cards back and forth, second nature and definitely the speed with which he did it had returned.

Kay and Mike were a constant presence. Mike’s kids loved coming over to ‘help’. Cameron especially enjoyed amazing the boys with sleight of hand tricks. Owen, the younger of the two couldn’t get enough of uncle Cam pulling cards out of thin air, he giggled every time. Jonathan wasn’t as kid friendly but had warmed up to the older boy Tony. He had started to show him how to flip coins across his knuckles. Mike was pleased that things had settled down. His relationship with Dina was becoming comforting and he was thinking long term. He had decided he had to have a talk with the elephant that was so obviously still in the relationship.

Everyone was busy doing various things to get ready for the trip to Vegas. Jonathan had taken a break and was again sitting showing Tony the nuance of coin magic. Mike put a gentle hand on his son’s shoulder and told him to go see what Owen and Cam were doing. He sprinted off with the coin Jonathan had presented him with amateur movement of the coin between his fingers. 

Jonathan looked up when Mike didn’t move away. Seeing the expression he kind of figured this talk was coming. It was going to finally put the final nail in that part of his life. He hadn’t been looking forward to it, dreading it actually. He realized that what had been between himself and Dina was long dead but had hung onto that through the last year and half like a lifeline. Mike was a good guy and Dina deserved better than him. He indicated that Mike sit facing him. “Before you even say it. There is nothing between Dina and I. Yes, I still love her but also know that you are much better for her than me.” Mike blew out his breath in a deep sigh. 

“Jonathan she still cares about you. I’m not sure you realize how much.” That brought a sad smile to the other man’s features. 

“It’s the family thing Mike. We’ve been together so many years, she treats us like brothers. The other has long sailed off into the sunset. I wouldn’t encourage it, even if I thought she still wanted it.” He rested his chin on his hand. “I don’t want to hurt her again.” 

“Oh man. There is something there Jonathan. You may have to talk to her. I want...want to think long term. She’s become everything to me, I hadn’t thought it was possible. The kids love her.” Jonathan was perceptive he had seen it well before this conversation. He didn’t think Mike was reading Dina right. How could he explain it?

“I could but, I think you’ve read her wrong. She loves you. I see it in her eyes. She’s a bit conflicted right now. All of us have a pretty screwed up view of what is what. This last few months have turned us and all of our lives upside down and pulled us through a corkscrew. It’s understandable you wouldn’t see it. I’ve known Dina for almost thirteen years. Believe me, I don’t mean what you think I do to her. She’s into you man.” Jonathan searched for something to cement his view. Snapping his fingers. “A good way to gage Dina look at what she does, not necessarily what she says. She let you teach her how to bake. My god man the woman is a disaster in the kitchen. She swore she would never try. We’ve all tried to show her a few things to give her a little peace of mind. The most we ever accomplished was making scrambled eggs and toast. Up until a couple of weeks ago had you ever seen her do anything other than that.” 

Mike thought about it. No, since the first time they met she had offered a lot of scrambled eggs and toast. Other than making tea she really did avoid the kitchen. It was always take out or, Gunter or Jordan would throw together a meal. Christ, even Jonathan and Cameron had cooked more than Dina had.

“You’re right. I hadn’t noticed.” Jonathan was smiling, it made him more approachable. He had been doing it more often, he made him look more like Cameron.

“Uh, huh imagine that. You must do something for her. She wouldn’t do that for me, even when we were a couple.” He got up and went towards the coffee machine. “Yep, true love.” Preparing a cup of coffee for himself and one for Mike he returned and gave mike a celebratory salute.

Cameron head down, concentrating on some kind of mechanical contraption was encircled in the loving arms of Kay. He leaned into it, he was happy. A quick kiss to the back of his neck and she turned him around. “So….what am I going to do while you’re off living the high life in Las Vegas?” Stopping he hadn’t thought about that. The show was for an initial three month run. Not sure what he was thinking. He never had this problem before. He was in a committed relationship. It was 2500 miles away. Even if they arranged something with flights, it would become expensive and time consuming. She saw the distress in his face. “Cameron, the reason I’m bringing it up. I’ve...well I asked for a temporary assignment in the Las Vegas field office.” His right brow quirked. “And, I think Deakins is arranging for Mike to take on a special project for the duration of three months. He’ll be able to do it from Vegas, so the boys can go with him.” 

“You’re amazing Agent Kay Daniels.” She loved to see the return of his dimples when he smiled.

“You’ll have to wait for us for about a week or two but we will be joining you and your team for the duration of your show. We can work on other arrangements if things change. I couldn’t be without you for that long. I had to do something. I hope it’s ok?”

In answer he kissed her deeply. They only parted when it became necessary to breathe. “Does D….”

“Oh Mike that’s wonderful!” Squeals of joy came from the dining room.

“I guess she knows now.”


	30. Chapter 30

Corvus Vale had been monitoring the activity at the Archive. Charles knew about the upcoming show and pulled back a little on the security. There were so many crew members coming and going he doubted that Charlotte would be able to get to either of the Black twins. Percy had also doubled his efforts to locate the woman. So far it was only vague information trickling in. It appeared she had gone underground. Before the twins left for Vegas he would have to let them know of her veiled threat. He was still struggling with the issue of the impending birth. If they could keep her away from Jonathan there would be no need. He would ensure the child disappeared, would be protected and the mother institutionalized, somewhere impregnable. 

Regardless of what deal he had struck with his nephews, the board would have something to say about another Black descendant. The only sure solution would to spirit the child into hiding. He had to find her first, in order to implement that plan.

“Sir, I mean Charles, the team is leaving today for Las Vegas. You wanted to be informed. The trucks and vans are packed and I would expect them to be leaving the City shortly.” Charles nodded and waved Percy off. 

“Yes...yes, fine. Have security follow at a discreet distance.” He stopped looking up. “So are they all leaving?”  
“I believe so.” Percy had made the assumption that all of the team had left, not realizing that Jonathan and Cameron Black were going to be spending the next three days preparing for the new show. 

“So Johnny what do you want for dinner tonight?” Cam was rummaging around in the fridge. He wasn’t necessarily hungry but with the punishment he was going to put his body through in the next few days felt he should keep some kind of semblance of a decent diet. He had always supplemented his meals with protein shakes just before performances. 

“Whatever you want’s fine with me. Except those crazy shakes you drink. I think I’m good without it.” Cameron looked up from behind the open fridge door.

“It helps with strength. Some of the illusions take a lot of muscle. Don’t want to disappoint the fans.” The evening was quiet without the bustle and confusion from the many members of the team. 

Over another cup of coffee Jonathan looked at his brother. Cameron noticed that look and sighed. “Okay, spill it, before we do the hard work; let’s get it out on the table. I want to be able to focus entirely on the deceptions. No mistakes remember?” Jonathan nodded but felt he had to talk to someone. If he was going to do this, he had to be focused. Right now he wasn’t, his mind wandered.

“It’s Charlotte. I know nothing has happened. We don’t even know where the crazy bitch is.” Cam was nodding wondering where this was going. “But I have this feeling something is off. Charles hasn’t called, so no one has seen her. Doesn’t this sound strange to you? After everything that has been going on the last few weeks? There hasn’t even been a vague mention of seeing her. Nothing after we retrieve something. Since when since we started this has that been the case? If I went to China, it was a certainty we would hear of her or her team following just behind me. Same thing with Israel, Turkey everywhere. Something’s not right.” Cameron realized he was right. It was odd, but things were humming along, no problem.

“I’m sure Charles would have warned us if something was amiss.” Jonathan wasn’t so sure. He still didn’t trust Corvus Vale or Charles. 

“Not so sure about that. It just doesn’t add up.” 

“We still have the extra security Jordan installed. The dampening field is in place. What could happen?” He sighed. 

“Let’s go through the rundown of the illusions. Walk it through. Then call it a night. Maybe I’ll call Percy and see what’s going on. That might make me feel better.”

It was the day they were to leave for Vegas when Jonathan finally got in touch with Percy.

“Jonathan, how is the prep for the show going?” 

“I guess its fine; we’ll be joining them tomorrow. The reason I called.” Percy was taken aback, they were joining who tomorrow? Interrupting him in the middle of his call.

“You aren’t with them? Where are you? Is Cameron with you as well?” There was a tenuous variation in the man’s voice. Why was Percy concerned about whether they were with the rest of the team or not.

“Well no, we have always taken a few days before starting a production to prepare. Get our minds focused, that sort of thing. Why?” Percy was calculating the possible ramifications of this. He would have to contact Charles, alert him. He had left this morning to be in Vegas. It had been decided that it would be best if one of them was near to intercept any and all threats. 

They were here unprotected, unmonitored. Even the lone security contingent that normally guarded the Archive had been relieved for the next three months. 

“So, you’ve been there at the Archive by yourselves for the last two days? Is everything alright?” Jonathan was on guard. 

“Of course, why? What’s going on Percy?”

“Nothing really….I mean we thought you’d all gone to Las Vegas at the beginning of the week.” Jonathan had waved Cameron over, listening with him to this odd conversation.

“Okay, but why would you even know when everyone else left? What’s going on Percy?” Cameron indicated to Jonathan to give him the phone.

“Percy….we’re technically your bosses right?”

“Uh...I suppose that’s correct.”

“So, what is going on? First, why would you know when the team left and second what does it matter? What’s going on?’ Percy tried to tell them what the issue was security wise but he had to tread carefully. Some information had not yet been disclosed, and may never be. “So, Charlotte what threatened us? So else is new? We’re fine, our security is in place. We can take care of ourselves. Now unless there is something else bothering you, we have to finish packing. We’re flying out tonight.” Cam returned the phone to Jonathan.

“We’ll see you when we get back. Tell Charles, when he gets back, we’re fine and I’ll give him a call once we get settled.” He hung up on the very flustered Percy Gray. Immediately re-engaging the cell, trying to contact Charles. This would be bad if Charlotte knew they were at the Archive alone.

“That was odd….the Percy thing, don’t you think?” Jonathan was rummaging around in the desk for his lock pick set. The small one Gunter had made for him; it fit in his belt buckle which he was currently wearing. 

“Yeah, but that whole group is strange at the best of times.” He was carrying one of the larger hard shell suitcases. It was filled with the more complicated items for some of the illusions. He didn’t like sending specialized equipment like his handmade harnesses and specialized locks with the show. Ever since one of those harnesses went missing just before a big show, causing him to throw something together at the last minute, he’d become very protective of his personal safety devices. He didn’t want a repeat of that fall, he rubbed his shoulder he had broken in memory.

Jonathan had just looked up from the desk at Cameron when he saw the red dot over his heart. “Get down Cam now.” He jumped forward tackling his brother to the floor just as the whiz and bang of a high powered rifle shot went through the window. “Are you alright?” He was on top of his brother.

“Yeah….get off, you weigh a ton.” He was winded. Jonathan rolled off and crawled towards the hallway, pulling his brother along with him. Crouching low they looked at each other. “Well, I guess that’s the oddness of the conversation with Percy. What the bloody hell?” They moved cautiously towards the panel that led down to the sanctuary. Once through the panel, closing it tight, they breathed a little easier. 

Jonathan carding his hand through his mop of hair moved down the stairs. Cameron followed. “So now what’s the plan?”

“I’m guessing its Charlotte….or one of her crew.” Cameron looked at the back of his brother’s head rolling his eyes. 

“You think? Genius Jon.” He had thought they were all done with this crap. “We’ll have to come up with something.” He was looking at his watch. “Our flight leaves in just under three hours.” Jonathan was thinking.

“Call Kay and Mike, they haven’t left yet. Get someone over here so we can get to the plane. Once we’re in Las Vegas we’ll discuss what we have to do. With security at the casino, there shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll call in some extra muscle for the hotel. I think we should maybe not tell the team until we get there? Don’t you think? Maybe leave it until after opening night.” Cameron was nodding in agreement. Pulling out his cell he called Kay, explained what had happened and they needed an exit strategy.

Tallis was watching from her view across the street, the building facing the bay window of the Archive. She had missed. Damn Jonathan Black, he was fast. Charlotte wanted Cameron gone, out of the picture. When they had discovered that the team had left the two of them alone, it was the perfect time to strike. She hadn’t counted on how fast he was, or that he would notice. Tallis had wondered exactly how that would work. It didn’t make sense, kill one brother and the other brother would gladly come over to her side? She had tried to burrow into that mindset but was unsuccessful. She had no aversion of killing it just didn’t seem to bring them any closer to the ultimate goal. “Where’d they go?” Decker was standing behind her smoking, the cigarette hanging from his lips. It disgusted her, it was a dirty habit.

“Put that thing out. I’m trying to find them.” The scope revealed nothing. “They must have ducked into the backroom.” Decker pushed off the wall.

“Could’ve gone into one of those secret panels ya know.” Damn it he was right. She had forgotten about those hidden passageways.

“We could try and get in, where is that one….oh yes, back way through the subway tunnels. Maybe we can catch them.” When they arrived at the entrance they found it booby trapped. As soon as they stepped within six feet of the doorway an explosion of black powder descended on the two. “Try the door.” She was wiping the black from her face. 

No sooner had Decker tried to push the door, an alarm sounded. “Damn.”

“Come on, let’s go, we’ll find another way.” 

The twins heard the booby trap go off. They stopped then the alarm started. “Well, that confirms it has to be Charlotte or her crew. I don’t think the Vale is out to assassinate us.” Jonathan looked back at his brother.

“You mean assassinate you Cam. That laser was on your chest, not mine.” Shuddering at that realization, he turned back towards the Archive.

“I’m getting the bags, Kay will be arriving shortly. This is scary shit. I think the measures warned them off for now. I want to get to Vegas; I think I’d feel better. I don’t like being a sitting duck.” Jonathan was following, thinking as he went. 

Why should she try and kill his brother was beyond his ability to reason it out. Mind you the woman was mentally challenged. Now she had it in her mind to rid herself of Cameron? Why? Unless….it couldn’t be. She was focusing on him again? He rubbed his forehead. Certifiable. 

Kay had brought an entire team with her. When they opened the door they found not only Kay and Mike, but a small force of FBI agents. “When I called in for some help I didn’t expect the cavalry!” Mike was positioning the agents around the archive, front and back. Two were inside the front door. 

“I’m not taking any chances. Whoever is after you this time has employed conventional high power shells.” She was looking at the evidence. The shell had embedded itself in the corner of the Livingroom wall. “Mike, get the forensic team down here. Want the entire place gone over.”

“Isn’t that a bit of overkill?” Cameron was antsy, he wanted to go. His instincts had kicked in and it said run. “I mean we’re okay, we’ll get on the plane go to Vegas. Lots of security there.” She raised her eyebrows and then turned her gaze on Jonathan.

“You’re doing? The security I mean.” Jonathan nodded. He wasn’t a fool.

“Called them in just after we hightailed it to the sanctuary. Figured I’d put in as much as I could. No sense in taking any chances. Especially where Cam is concerned.” She returned her gaze to Cam.

“What is he talking about? Why especially where Cam is concerned?” He sucked in his lips slightly.

“The laser thing was pointed at me, not Johnny.” It was Kay’s turn to suck in her lip.

“You’re okay right?” She went over touching him, checking out every inch. 

“Of course I’m alright Agent Daniels!” His voice was light but his eyes held a tinge of fear. It had scared him. He was brushing it off. She was glad that Jonathan had taken the lead. It appeared that he did that frequently where safety issues were concerned. 

“Uh..huh. Regardless, I’m making sure personally that you both get on that plane safely.” They ushered the twins and the few bags they had out the door into armor plated SUV. They had two cars banking them, one in front and the other following, all with armed agents. The brothers were a bit overwhelmed with the scope of the endeavor.

Approaching the airport, the vehicles veered off towards a small private airstrip. “Hey, where are we going? Our flight leaves in an hour, USA Airlines. The terminal is that way.” Kay looked into the backseat and smiled.

“Compliments of the FBI. Deakins provided you one of our planes. Special flight.” They were going to make sure their celebrity illusionists would make it to their comeback showcase. “We can’t have two of the top magicians in the States to have an unfortunate mishap before opening night.” Both twins sat back in a stupor. 

They had always dealt with what comes with celebrity. Granted Jonathan had a different view of it being the shadow. But, for Cameron it was part of the package. He’d gotten used to it. The idea of private planes had never entered his mind. He enjoyed his public. Granted this may be a bit different, with a crazy ass murderous woman after him. It was preposterous, in fact the entire last two years of his life were absurd. If he were to write it down, or tell someone, they would confirm it was in his mind. It wasn’t possible it could happen to one person.

Jonathan was watching Cameron closely. He suspected what his twin was thinking. They did have something of a telepathic link, or it appeared that way to him. He knew when Cam was stressed, or concerned. More times than not he could tell when he was in pain, even when he wasn’t showing it. He guessed it was the twin thing. He felt pretty much the same way, what had transpired over the last two years was like being in the pages of a spy novel. All the twists and turns, even the psycho who was intent on doing harm. Maybe he should write a book. He laughed.

“What’s so funny?” His brother was looking at him with a weird expression. 

“Sorry, didn’t think I did that out loud. I was just musing that I should write a book, nobody would believe it. It would be a bestseller!”

Cam punched him in his shoulder. The car stopped. Kay was speaking into her radio. A moment later two agents flanked each of the brothers, escorting them to the waiting plane. Safely buckled in Kay and Mike both joined the brothers. A questioning quirk of the eye towards them from both twins brought huge smiles. Kay and Mike sat across from the two of them. “We’re the agents escorting our high profile passengers.” They both buckled in and sat back. A moment later and they were taxing out onto the runway. 

The five hour flight to Vegas was uneventful, other than the fact that Cameron couldn’t believe his significant other was keeping an eye on him the entire time. She didn’t even look away when he closed his eyes. He didn’t mind but again this whole set-up was ridiculous. 

Jonathan on the other hand had to deal with Mike keeping an eye on him the entire trip. It turned out it was easier if he just thought of him as a prison guard. He lived with that for a year and half, what was another five hours. 

When they arrived in Las Vegas they were met with yet another contingent of law enforcement officers, another armed vehicle and Jonathan’s security. “Okay, now it’s getting bizarre. Guys, we’ve arrived I don’t think this is necessary.” The two FBI agents were coordinating with the Las Vegas field office. Kay looked over to the two shaking her head. Cameron was wondering what exactly was being said. He felt like he was on display. They were standing on the tarmac with agents surrounding them like a human shield.

“Okay guys, these agents are going to accompany you to the hotel. After that Jonathan rent-a-cop security people will take over. “I’m going to arrange to have a few agents stationed at the casino and there will be at least one bodyguard with each of you till the end of your run or we catch whoever is behind this, understood?” 

“I’m not sure I want a bodyguard. We’ll be fine. The casino has security, they always do.” Kay was shaking her head.

“No, not this time Cam. We’ve been through enough of all this to last a lifetime. Deakins has set up this detail. Live with it.” She smiled trying to lessen the seriousness of this. She didn’t believe either of them understood the gravity of the situation. It was one thing with all the cloak and dagger stuff, secret society and veiled threats. This attempt was different. This was what she was trained for, it was her life. She was going to make sure they survived.

“I have to return to New York for a few days. I’ll be back before the end of the week. Mike will be following shortly thereafter. The agents here are fully briefed. Do as they say Cameron, Jonathan. Stay safe.”


	31. Chapter 31

“Yes sir, they’ve been alone for two days and this afternoon a sniper tried to take out Cameron.” Charles was in the Corvus Vale headquarters located just outside of Las Vegas in Paradise, Nevada. This wasn’t good. The two Black twins were a never ending cause of his recurring heartburn. No sooner did he think things were solved and back on track, something else would pop up. It is pretty much a given it was Charlotte. However, he had not expected her to use such mundane means to eliminate the brothers, or brother as it appeared this time. How her mind worked was anyone’s guess. 

“I would imagine that they called in their FBI friends?” Percy was excitable. He was too young to understand the full ramifications but he had done the right thing. The first step was to ensure their safety. “Get a team out in the field, find her now. This has got to come to an end. Oh and Percy you haven’t….” The young man knew the concern his mentor and partner was referring to.

“No sir, I have said nothing. He doesn’t know. I suspect he has no clue.”

“Let’s keep it that way.” Hanging up the phone Charles hoped that they could locate her before she revealed herself to the unsuspecting twin. Jonathan deserved some peace. 

“Looking good. Dina, Gunter, Jordan we’ve finally arrived.” Cameron had his performance face plastered firmly in place. Dina caught it as soon as he opened his mouth. The group noticed the extra muscle surrounding the boys. 

“And who are your new friends?” Dina was scrutinizing the bodyguards and the demeanor of the twins. “So what happened?” They never could fool her. Jonathan wondered why they even tried. Cam lost the face, resigning himself to the inevitable.

“Got shot at. These guys are courtesy of the FBI. Until such time as they catch the culprit.” The brothers were bombarded with questions. Finally, putting his hands up Cam shouted. “Okay….okay, it’s not as bad as it sounds. The show will go on. The protection is a precaution that’s all. Let’s just make it work. We’re ready, opening night tomorrow. I want to do a run through of everything. Jon….you okay with this?” He got a shrug as an answer. 

It was a packed house. The promotional campaign had worked its magic. The public had long awaited the return of the Amazing Cameron Black. This time it would be spectacular, the hidden brother would be joining their idol on stage. Rumors and speculation had been rampant up to the minute the doors were open and the theatre filled with frenzied fans.

Jonathan was peeking through the curtains, a lump in his throat. He felt a hand slap him on the back. “You’ll be fine Johnny; you are every bit as good as I am. Enjoy it. Five minutes.” 

“Yeah...yeah, right.” His hands were sweaty. The scent of roses drifted to his nose. He turned to see Dina smiling at him.

“You’ll be great. We’re here for you….all of us.” The kiss on his cheek made him remember times past. She hurried off, headset firmly in place, barking out orders to crew, lighting and stage hands. Gunter shot him thumbs up and Jordan ran by with his laptop in his hands.

“Break a leg boss man.” Oh god, why’d he ever agree to this. His place was in the back, hidden, away from the crowds.

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LOVERS OF MAGIC FAR AND WIDE. AFTER A TWO YEAR ABSENCE, THE AMAZING CAMERON BLACK. 

A thunderous applause just about brought down the house. Cameron started by giving everyone in the audience a little talk about what deception and magic was, all the while doing a myriad of card tricks, never missing a beat. Jonathan forgot how good his brother was at this. 

“And to prove my point….we present ‘Deception...Nothing is Impossible’ And now transposition.” The music started, lighting lowered, setting the stage. Jonathan had to get into position; this was to be his presentation into the show. He watched as Cameron assisted his beautiful assistant, hands chained together, into the trunk securing it with a great flourish. His twin moved with a fluid grace, along with the music thrumming in the background. Jonathan couldn’t remember who sang this song but he thought its meaning was Home. Still thought it was cheesy. Cam jumped landing on top of the trunk, pulling up the concealing silk. Crap, he had to get under the stage, he had thirty seconds. He heard the last verse of the song and Cam having the audience count down with him 3, 2 and 1.

The panel in the floor gave way easily allowing the girl to squeeze by him as he took her place, ensuring he had the chain ready for his brother and then ten seconds later he changed places with Cam. It was flawless. When the silk dropped Jonathan was in Cam’s place, jumping down he undid the lock and up popped Cameron hands chained in the same place as the assistant that went into the box.

Taking a moment to slip out of the handcuffs he held them high above his head. “This ladies and gentlemen is transposition and my brother the truly Amazing Jonathan Black.” More applause. The lights blinded Jonathan but he was used to taking bows, he had done that for years. Their cue to leave stage left sounded and the curtains closed. The sets were changed as the dancers did their thing. The brothers were busy setting up the next illusion. Jonathan was going to perform a series of close up magic while Cameron prepared to do the ice illusion. He had about ten minutes. He double checked the tank. Drinking from the water bottle he’d been handed by a lead hand, he was surprised to have two warm arms encircle his waist with the scent of lavender.

“Kay...what are you doing here?” She gave him a quick kiss.

“Couldn’t miss opening night, now could I?” Cameron wanted so much to stop and have a little loving but time was ticking.

“Three minutes Cam.” Sweeping his lips over hers he ran off towards the other side of the stage. She was in awe. He was amazing.

Jonathan, a bit out of his depth, took a quick bow waved and walked off towards Kay. He ran his arm across his forehead. “So how was it?” He smiled. 

“Okay, it’s different than just taking a bow. Being out there on your own, definitely different. Don’t know how he does it. Two hours of it, I never understood.” His brow furrowed. 

“What is it Jonathan, what’s wrong?” He was looking at the Plexiglas vat and the cardice tank being pulled into place.

“The ice illusion. Still worried about the timing. The first time an escape is done in public, you’re never really sure. He’s only run through it once completely. With the shooting yesterday it sort of screwed up some of the prep time. We were going to do it one more time, the timing I mean. I hope to hell he has it.”

“Why….what can happen. You guys always have backups right?”

“Normally, yes. I would have felt better if he had more time with this one. Keep your fingers crossed.” They watched as Cameron was tied with rope and then chained and locked with the help of audience volunteers. He was doing his famous quips about how if it didn’t go right, the audience would have a great story to tell the grandkids. Jonathan had never liked those jokes. He thought it was tempting fate. 

They watched as he was helped into the vat. Crouching the lid was being secured and the silk screen showing shadow only rolled into place. Jonathan had already started counting. “Why are you counting?” Jordan came up from behind them. 

“He’s counting the seconds for Cam to get out of the locks. He should already be out of the chains. He has sixty seconds to get free. Then another ten to get out before the cardice is blown into the vat. See, the stagehand giving the thumbs up to the audience, the ice is being disbursed.” Jonathan had reached 59 in his count. He didn’t see the change that should have happened. Cameron was to be getting into the crew’s robe to wow the audience, where was he? The sweat trickled down his back. He squinted harder trying to see his brother. 

The timer was way passed the point to ensure escape. Jonathan started to worry. A crew member was shouting to break the seal, they had to open it. The axe came out, the audience were gasping in shock. Kay grabbed hold of Jonathan. 

When the lid was removed, the inside of the vat was revealed as empty just solid ice, there was a moment of confusion and then Cameron’s voice echoing through the theatre.

“Magician’s don’t usually use this word any longer…” 

“Oh for Christ’s sake Cam no….you aren’t...you are.” Jonathan was holding his head in his hands shaking in disbelief.

“TA-DA!” Cameron threw back the robes and was taking his well-earned bow. 

The announcer’s booming voice announced a twenty minute intermission and for the enjoyment of the audience, complementary cocktails were being served in the lobby.

Kay was running towards Cameron. “You have a terrible habit of scaring your friends and family half to death.” 

“I got it….no worries, it’s what I do. Sorry Jon I knew you wouldn’t approve, I had it organized with Jordan and Gunter.” He winked at his exasperated brother. 

He grabbed a towel that was offered to dab away some of the perspiration along his forehead. Shedding his wet shirt and slipping easily into the fresh one held by Jordan. Dina slipped on the sparkling black vest over it. Jonathan had an attack of Deja vu looking at his brother. Something about his demeanor? 

Taking another drink from his water bottle and popping a few grapes from the craft table, he was preening around saying how great everything was going. Jonathan looked on in patient brotherly acceptance. It was good to see him so happy, back in his element. He lived for magic.

Although happy with how things were going Jonathan was less enthusiastic. He did enjoy magic but if he was truthful with himself this wasn’t his life, it really was Cameron’s. It was fine when he helped with the design, the engineering and the concept. But, performing was not his thing. He had also fought against his love for his brother and his wanting something different. He wasn’t sure he could continue with this. Contractually he would have to complete the next three months but after that he would have to come to some kind of decision.

“Johnny? Earth to Jon, is anyone home?” Cameron was in front of him, obviously talking to him. Blinking he grinned.

“Sorry, just thinking….” His brother suspected Johnny was having doubts. He realized that his brother did not have the same passion as he did for this life. The escapes, illusions and the thrill every time he stepped out on a stage was the best feeling. Cam didn’t think that Jonathan had that. He wasn’t sure where his brother belonged. He was a fantastic magician, he was competent with escapes but there wasn’t that connection to the audience, the public. To be truly amazing it had to be all or nothing.

“Five minutes Cam.” Dina was doing her thing. Ensuring all was running smoothly, no hiccups, no mistakes. The next segment was going to focus on a series of time tested illusions. They would hand off to each other. Houdini’s handkerchief, a Pepper’s Ghost, Man in a Box, the always popular sawing a woman in half. Jonathan was going to add a bit of twist with actually separating the girl into three and moving the pieces around the stage. Finishing with the Morphing Thru Matter Illusion, adjustments had been made to ensure Cameron would go through the sheeting rather than hitting the brick while flying towards the wall. 

The applause was sweeping. As they were taking their bows Cam was sure the reviews would cement their status in the community. He could not conceal his glee. Looking over at his brother he saw the same hint of accomplishment. There would be a small break while the finale was prepared.

Jonathan snapped his fingers; he had just remembered why he was having Deja vu. Cameron was dressed in the same apparel he was wearing the night of the illusion that had started the downhill spiral in New York. “Why are you wearing that?” Indicating the vest. “What are you doing Cam?” His twin looked a bit sheepish. 

“We’re doing the escape, the misstep everything like last time.” Jonathan’s eyes widened in utter astonishment.

“We’re what?!” Dina came over holding the same outfit. Head shaking he stepped back. “No...we, I can’t.” Cameron was expecting this but, Cynthia had told him good way to start healing, for both of them, was return to where it all began. This time it would be different. 

“Jon, it’s the best thing we could do. We’ll redo the illusion, the outcome will be different. First, you won’t show up in New York - just in the back of theatre. We have to start somewhere; this is as good as any.” His twin was still shaking his head. “And, it’s the finale, we don’t have a backup, you know how this works. I have the hard part! I haven’t done this escape over blow torches for two years. Come on, it’ll be easy. I believe in you.” He started to waver; maybe he could overcome his aversion to this. He’d had nightmares almost nightly since that night. 

“Five minutes.” 

“Come on Jon…” Dina was slipping on the vest. Side by side you wouldn’t know which twin was which. Capitulating, Cameron patted his brother on the back and gave him a hug. Jordan was quickly going over the rundown with him. It wouldn’t have mattered; he knew this illusion backwards and frontwards. The only difference would be arriving at the doors to the entrance of theatre and not a stage in Times Square.

He walked like he was in quicksand towards his mark. Dina came with him for support. “It’ll be okay Jonathan, this is good. Things will look different at the end. You get your life back.” He looked at her in puzzlement. “You start over from this point.” Mutely nodding he watched from the small opening at the back of the theatre. 

The stand in, to show the audience he was assisting on stage with his brother, never showed his face. Thomas had always been a good imposter. Same height, same weight and the same general features, as long as you didn’t get a really close look. If all went well, at the moment Cam crashes through the side screen, ‘Jonathan’ Thomas would fall through a panel in a set place on the floor, having the desired effect of him disappearing in front of the audience. That would be Jonathan’s cue to enter the theatre. Cameron would ‘appear’ in yet another one of the crew’s clothing assisting with the illusion gone wrong. The entire deception should take no longer than five minutes.

The applause, hoots and hollers from the assembled mass of humanity was deafening. They had accomplished it. Running back to quickly change to take the final curtain call, they high fived each other.

In the back of the audience Charlotte had been watching the comeback of the Black brothers. She was disgusted. Jonathan was hers and she meant to have him. 

The team that Charles had sent tracked her here. 

The casino security and the FBI didn’t notice the very pregnant woman who was approaching the stage. No one stopped her. She had a pistol in her jacket, hand on the trigger. She just had to get close enough.

“She’s in the theatre sir; she seems to be walking towards to the stage. No, no one seems to be paying any attention to her.” Charles was livid, why had they let her get that far? “Yes sir, right away sir.” The team’s attempts to apprehend her were hampered by the milling crowd. “We’re trying sir.”

Cameron and Jonathan were grinning and shaking hands of their many fans. A very pregnant woman came closer to the stage. Cameron stopped a jolt of sudden realization of who the woman was. He tried to grab Jonathan. 

Jonathan turned towards his brother and then to what he was staring at. She was mouthing something. Looking at her and the obvious state of her blossoming belly, his knees went out from under him. Cam signaled for the curtains to be closed. “Get up Jon….now, get up.” 

A moment later there was a commotion behind the closed curtains. Cam took a peek to see what was happening. Charlotte was being physically carried from the building. They had gagged her. None of the audience seemed to be paying any attention. Small favors. By whom he wasn’t sure, he suspected it would the Vale. Right now, he didn’t care. They had to help Jon.

He was in a state of confusion, numb. “Jon you have to get up. We’ll deal with it. GET UP.” Something filtered through; he unsteadily got to his feet. The curtains opened again to applause. Cameron waved and bowed. Jonathan made a half-hearted attempt. The curtains closed and they propelled him towards the dressing room. Once there they had him sit. 

Dina came running in. “What happened?” One look at the state Jonathan was all it took to have her start worrying. She got smelling salts and ran them under his nose. It made him look up with teary eyes. She slapped in the face and couple of times. “Come Johnny, snap out of it.” 

“Oh my God.” Gunter, Jordan and Dina didn’t know what was happening. “Oh my God.” Kay entered the room; it had taken her a time to get through all the people. Jonathan was rocking back and forth on the chair he was sitting on. All he could say was oh my god over and over again.

They looked to Cameron. How could he tell them what was going on? Their fears had become a reality.

“What happened? What’s going on?” Kay didn’t know who to hug. The distraught twin or Cameron who was looking physically ill.

“Oh my God. I’m….I’m going to be a father.”


End file.
